Indebted Bonds
by Lightness Moon
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy calls in her life debt in an unusual way. She wants Aria Potter to marry her son to settle it. (Retake on The Complicated Engagement.) Features Fem Harry/ Veela Draco.
1. Chapter 1

The silence was eerie, broken by the soft sounds of breathing. Three people sat quietly, two of them, a young male in his late teens, with blond hair and grey eyes; the other his mother, also blond gazed at the youngest woman in the large room.

'M-m,' the dark haired, young witch stuttered, she had not believed her own ears. Green eyes, searched the grey and blue eyes before her, in signs that they - that the elder woman had lost the plot. Mrs Malfoy however seemed to be extremely calm, and Draco Malfoy looked almost pleading, though she was not sure in what he's look was begging for; her to end this madness or go along with it. Aria Potter glanced from one to the other, sighed then cleared her throat to try again. 'Marry?' she managed to choked out, 'you want me to marry your son? In exchange for the life debt I owe you?' she had to repeat it all, or her brain would never believe it.

She could still not believe she was actually here, sitting there, in a large sitting room in their Manor, drinking tea. Because coming to Malfoy Manor had been a toll in itself, especially after the last time she had been here. That last visit where Hermione had been tortured, Dobby killed, by Mrs Malfoy's own sister hands, well Aria did not want to think on those advents. But Aria could not ignore the facts, and if Mrs Malfoy wanted to call in her life debt, she was entailed to, than she had to be here and listen to what Narcissa Malfoy wanted for repayment. But this? Aria had not been expecting this! Aria still did not understand why Malfoy wasn't protesting against his mother, why he wasn't saying something - anything! Surely he knew how much of a bad idea this was. They could never - not in a million years - they could not even stand one another. Granted he had saved her life, and she, his, but this - marriage! - it was too much to expect from them both.

'I - surely - there must be something else,' Aria said, 'We can't marry each other - we don't even - we barely -' she stopped once more, pausing trying to think of a better word, though their were several she would liked to have used; tolerate, stand, like. Damn her brain! Why wasn't she smarter like Hermione, or out outspoken, well maybe being outspoken like Ron, was wrong for this situation, it would only led her into trouble - well more trouble. But no, she had to ramble, when nervous or couldn't think, which made her feel and seem like such an idiot, '-know,' yes that was a much better word, 'one another. I still have your son's wand. I'm more than happy to return it!'

She felt like shouting, Anything! Anything else, then marry your son, please, I beg of you! But she did not, she was more mature than that ... she hoped. She was more deified than shouting to get her own way, though she was not above begging, and if it came to it she would. To hell with her dignity - she wanted her life - marrying Draco Malfoy had not been part of her life plans. At all! Begging sounded like an extremely good idea.

'Draco has a new one,' Mrs Malfoy replied coolly, 'the one you ... required from him, will not work the same way for him again. You said so yourself, when you battled the Dark Lord; "the wand chooses the wizard".'

Damn it! Of course they had been paying attention, but still it had been worth a try.

'You do however, make an excellent point,' she added, and Aria looked up at her hopefully. 'You both do not know each other well.' Aria took a breath of relief, 'I think it is wise we change that.'

Aria stared at her, wondering what she could possibly mean.

'So I suggest this,' Mrs Malfoy's eyes met her own. 'A year. You will give Draco a year in which, he will be allowed to court you, to woo you,' Well that was better than Aria's first option. 'If the courtship goes well,' she said simply, 'you will marry and if not then you are free to do what you want.'

This was even better than her first option, like Draco Malfoy could woo her! It was win, win. And Mrs Malfoy wouldn't be able to call in her debt again.

'I have conditions,' Aria replied quickly, a little too quickly. Malfoy courting her might be the best way out of this, but that didn't mean she would let them run or change anything about her or her life. 'If I agree to this. Ma - your son,' she stopped herself from calling him Malfoy, before it was too late to disrespected them within their own home. Though she could not bring herself to call him by his first name. 'Is not - not to insult my friends. I don't want to hear it, any of it. One word, one insult and I call this off.' Aria said as firmly as she could manage. 'I don't care what I have to give you instead Mrs Malfoy, but I can promise you I won't be marrying - courting or in anyway shape or form, be in a relationship with your son.'

'I can manage a simple task like that,' Malfoy replied, speaking for the first time. 'If your friends can manage to do the same. Is that all?'

'My time is my own,' Aria added, 'If I tell you I'm busy - I'm busy. I'm not changing my plans for you!'

'But you are returning to Hogwarts, yes?' Mrs Malfoy said, Aria nodded, 'So you will have plenty of time to spend with one another, and not just over the rest of the summer. I expect you do as much or I will change my mind back to my original request.'

Yes a whole two lovely months before Hogwarts started back up, Aria had jumped at the chance to repeat her last year when the offer came. She had not realised Malfoy was returning also.

'So you're in agreement then, Draco and yourself will be engaged -' Aria raised her eyebrows at Mrs Malfoy, she really had to read up on old wizarding customs and meanings, if courting meant engagement. But at least it would be just for a year.

'As long as -' Aria glanced towards Malfoy, 'he - agrees to my conditions, and doesn't try to change anything about me in anyway.' She had to add it, for her own sanity, she could picture it now, Malfoy changing her hair, clothing, her dorky round glasses, personality just to please himself.

'I think you miss understand,' Mrs Malfoy said calmly, 'Draco is to court you, not to change things about you.'

Yes, but I wouldn't put it past him, Aria thought. 'I'm just covering all the bases, so that everything is clear.'

'Draco?' Mrs Malfoy turned to her son, Aria followed suit. He seemed hesitant to speak, maybe just maybe he too was thinking of a way out of this. She could never be want he would want after all; Pure-blood, pretty, smart - apart from Quidditch and Defence Against the Dark Arts, she had never shown any talent for anything. Then Malfoy did something she had not ever expected.

'I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear on my honour and magic, that I will never harm Aria Lily Potter, attempt to change anything about her, I will treat her henceforth with the utmost respect, added to that I also swear to treat her friends with the same respect. I will respect that her time is her own, and she is free to as she wishes with it.'

Aria gaped at him, blinking rather rapidly. Draco Malfoy had just sworn an oath. A magically binding oath at that! He was agreeing to her conditions, and had not demanded anything other than respect from her friends in return. Though she gathered his mother had covered the bases of actually spending time with him.

'Then I agree,' Aria said softly, silently cursing herself. This had to be the craziest thing she had ever done! Or was agreeing to do to!

'Very well,' Mrs Malfoy said, 'We shall see you Sunday for dinner, no excuses,' she added the last part firmly, 'Lucius should be home from his stay in Azkaban.'

Stay! Well that was one word for his sentence for the crimes he had committed, she was slightly startled to here that he was be back so soon. It was just the news she wanted to hear, after being told that she was now engaged to Draco Malfoy. Not! At least someone else would be on her side, if their was one person who couldn't stand her more than Malfoy junior it was his father.

'How lovely for you all, the whole family back together.' Aria said.

'Yes, it will be quiet pleasant,' Mrs Malfoy said, 'Now do tell us, are there any plans you have made over the summer. Long visits or stays anyway.'

'Oh, you should know,' Aria said she supposed she should tell them both now, 'I'm going away for a couple of weeks with a few of my Muggles friends,' well her cousin and his girlfriend, but she didn't need to tell Malfoy that, 'in about two weeks time. I hope that won't be a problem.'

This was going to be so much fun, if the look on Malfoy's face was anything to go by. If she could just get Malfoy to call the whole thing off - or his father to get Narcissa to call it off, her life would be able to go back to normal.

'Not at all,' Malfoy replied, his jaw set, he looked ready to kill, 'Love.'

Love? Well that was new. But then she supposed he had just sworn to respect her, which meant he couldn't taunt her with his usual nicknames of Potty or Scarhead. It was so on!

'Well, Dragon,' Aria smirked, despite her lack of imagination, it would have to do, for now, 'Do be sure to owl me, won't you!' I can't wait to tell you, that I have hardly any time to see you.

'Of course Aria,' Malfoy said, he posture stiff, his fist clenched at his side. 'May I call you Aria? We are engaged after all. You can call me Draco.'

'Suppose so,' she shrugged, she had not missed the unsaid if you can manage it. Well challenge accepted, 'Draco.'


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N. This chapter just wouldn't leave me alone ... so naturally, I had to write it all down and post it. Mistakes are my own, enjoy! Kx_**

 ** _Oh, and, to my guest review from the last chapter: In regards to the Fiendfyre, no I don't think so because he didn't hand over Harry whilst in the Manor, hence saving his life. Harry returned the life debt by saving his in the fire. They saved each other ... I think that's how it works anyway!_** ** _If not my bad ... but that's how it's working in this fanfic._**

 ** _This one's for_** ** _lumusmaxima, because it was a good suggestion_** ** _x_**

...

Compatible magic. Draco snorted in spite of himself. Why did he have to be a Veela? Well, being Veela wasn't so bad, he supposed, girls falling at his feet he could handle. It was to bad that none of them had compatible magic with his own. No, it had been Potter. Potter whose magic matched his own, and apart from _Granger, the youngest Weasley,_ Potter had been the only girl to not fall at his feet, and the only girl worthy enough of having compatible magic with him.

That had been the reason why his mother had gone to such lengths - calling in the life debt. And if Potter found out - Merlin if she ever found out it had been a ruse, he doubted that he would still be alive.

They had always attracted each others attention, thinking back on it, he should have realised it. He would have done things differently - very differently. Potter's magic was unlike anything else he had ever felt, it was pure, honest, timid and at times dangerous. Her magic was a lot of things, but Potter when dangerous - that was not a good combination. And his own would respond to it, why else would he seek her out, like a lovesick puppy - taunt her, fancy her - Merlin he fancied her, dorky glasses an all. That had been the hardest thing to admit, to figure out.

But that had been after the Dark Lord's defeat - after Potter had saved him. If he had just figured it out, back when they appeared at the Manor when he felt his magic wanting to respond to that of her own. He could not explain why he wanted to protect her, why he wanted to wrap her up so she would be less frightened. It - it had alarmed him, he was uncertain, and he had no way of doing any of those things. Potter had escaped, along with her friends and the next time they saw each other, had of course been the Room of Requirement.

Everything could have been ruined ... Crabbe and Goyle wanting to stay behind, capture her - Draco had no choice, he had to go to, had to follow, besides the Dark Lord still had his family, and he hadn't figured it out then. Not even after what happened; Crabbe had set the Room of Requirement on fire, he thought all was lost, that he was going to die, then Potter, Weasley, and Granger had come back for them. They had lost Crabbe - Weasley and Granger, safely had a hold of Goyle - but even then, even in those few moments that played over in his mind since he'd figured it out - when her hand had reached out for his - and being so suddenly close to her - his magic had reached out and brushed over hers, especially when she dived for no apparent reason - even though Potter did everything for a reason, she did not explain it. Then when she appeared to be dead - laying limp - it felt like something had lodged itself in his throat - but she had of course been fine.

The series of events had plagued him over and over, and though he had seen Potter at the trails, he had not been within reaching distance, however much he wanted to be. It had been his mother who had connected the dots, had figured out that their magic was truly compatible, even though it was his father who had the Veela inheritance. Why did he have to be Veela? And why was it an instinct, a want, a need to be with someone who had compatible magic? And why did it have to be with someone who would not want him?

Potter was worthy, once he had figured out his own feelings, had thought everything through, but now magic was screwing him over, mocking him, for being on the wrong side, for doing the wrong things. For taunting her, when he actually had been wanting to do the opposite. And now five measly days later, he waiting impatiently by the fireplace waiting for the moment he'd see her again. It did not help matters that Potter was late - had she planned to be? Intent on making him suffer? Had she'd figured out or read that life debts could not be repaid this way?

When his mother had told him of her plan, he had his doubts naturally, but so far Potter was going along with it. All was not lost. But a year! It just didn't seem long enough. And Potter had not taken any notice of their compatible magic before, why would she now? His mother seemed calm like she had woman's intuition or something ... she certainly knew something Draco didn't, but did not and would not tell him.

There was a flash of green within the fireplace and Potter stumbled through. Was she always this uncoordinated? She pushed her glasses back onto her face. Draco snorted at her soot-covered appearance, where had she come from to be covered like this? She glanced up at him, glaring intensely at him. Draco coughed awkwardly, unsure now what to do or say. Potter looked down at her appearance, gave an exasperated sigh, and pulled out her wand, with a flick the soot vanished, and another towards the fireplace, the soot disappeared from the floor surrounding the grate.

'You didn't have to do that,' he commented gesturing towards the fireplace.

'I was taught that it was rude for a guest to bring dirt into someone's home,' Potter retorted, as though she thought, he didn't think she had any manners.

'That is not what I meant,' Draco replied, glancing over her choice of attire, Muggle attire, a casual cream top, a pleated skirt. Potter raised a brow at him, though chose not to say anything. _Well this was going well_ , Draco re-framed from rolling his eyes at himself for his own lack of manners, 'Dinner's being served this way.' he gestured to the door beside them.

Potter walked quietly beside him, through the halls of the Manor until they reached the dining room. He opened the door for her, receiving a small 'thank you,' from Potter when she passed.

Dinner was waiting for them. Potter sat in the seat he pulled out for her and tucked her back towards the table before seating himself beside her, firmly between her and his father.

'Miss Potter, so glad you could join us,' his father spat, 'one wonders if you're capable of reading the time.'

'Lucius,' his mother warned, 'that is not how we treat guests, apologise.'

At least his mother was trying, for his sake, his father would be harder to please.

'It's all right,' Potter said softly, smiling at them both, 'but if you must know Mr Malfoy, no I can't tell the time. It must have been my Muggle upbringing.'

Potter said it so seriously, Draco wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. And to bring up her own upbringing, degrade it in such a manner, like how he had been led to believe all Muggles were filthy and stupid. He had to hand it to her ... she had some guts.

'Wine?' his mother asked, changing the subject. Pouring some into Potter's glass before she could even answer, 'Oh you've had your nails done.'

'Oh,' Potter said looking at them, and for the first time, Draco noticed the blue, glittery nail varnish, 'Emily - my - Muggle friend - I'm currently her new model - that's why I was so late, I had to go back home and change. I didn't think turning up in Muggle jeans would be appreciated.'

It sounded like she had contemplated on doing just that, Thank Merlin she had seen some sense.

'Quite all right,' his mother said sweetly, sparing a glance in his fathers direction, stopping him from contradicting her, 'we've not been waiting long - no harm done - a simple warming charm has kept the food warm, be sure to help yourself to as much as you want, Aria.'

'Oh, Mrs Weasley will be most pleased,' Potter said grinning widely.

Draco bit back a groan. _OK, he took it back, she had no sense at all._

'Says I'm not eating enough -'

Potter looked delighted with herself ... a little too delighted. She was enjoying this. Draco doubted it was spending her time eating dinner with them. What was she thinking? What had she been planning? Turn up an annoy the hell out of his father in hopes he'd speak with his mother and end the engagement?

It seemed to be working, his father stabbed at his food, and Draco was glad he had sat between them now. Potter's magic was brushing against his again. Though he could not tell what she was feeling this time, he had no doubts by the smile upon her face, and the glint in her eyes, as into what she was feeling.

Dinner, fortunately, passed without further mishaps, mostly because it had been spent in silence. More than once his hand hovered towards his wand beneath his robes, waiting for the attack or outburst that never came. Even his mother glanced several times between Potter and his father, no doubt thinking along the same lines as himself.

'I have something for you, Aria,' Draco said softly breaking the awkward silence after dinner had finished. 'I would have given it to you the other day ... but it was not ready.' he explained, pulling out a square box from his robes, placing it on the table in front of her.

'I don't understand,' Potter said, frowning at the box.

'I would have thought that being presented a gift needed no explanation,' his father sneered.

'Is not that,' Potter said defensively, 'I just - never mind.'

'Just tell us, or ask us, whichever it was,' Draco said.

'You said, that you would have had given it to me the other day, but it was not ready,' Potter tried to explain, 'But you did not know that I would accept, why get me anything before knowing the answer.'

'Because,' his mother interrupted, 'it is traditional to receive this gift upon engagement, it was originally planned that you would marry Draco straight away.'

'Oh,' Potter said, and she turned to face him, 'Thank you.'

'Thank me, after you've opened it.' Draco said, he had been grateful his mother, he had no way of explaining this traditional gift to her otherwise - the engagement had nothing to do with it. More his heritage. Potter opened the box, and her eyes widened upon seeing the silver goblin made bracelet, it had been engraved with runes, the Malfoy crest, the Potter crest, and encrusted with jewels and protection spells had been added to it also. Potter looked to be on the verge of refusing to accept the gift, her mouth opened and closed quickly, and she seemed to be struggling for words.

'It's lovely,' she said, and Draco gave a sigh of relief, he gestured for her arm, and picked up the bracelet, she allowed him to slip it over her wrist where it magically resized to fit her delicate frame.

'Now it's official,' his mother said, 'Welcome to the family ... you may call me, Narcissa I'm sure Lucius,' she sent his father a look, 'wouldn't mind if you paid him the same favor.'

His father looked quite the opposite, but he does not say anything on the matter.

'So do tell us, you said you were going away, where exactly will you be traveling to? And you mentioned friends,' his mother asked.

'Yeah, when I said, friends,, I meant the term loosely,' Potter replied, 'I'm going away with my cousin and his girlfriend, we're going to go skiing for ten days, travel to America for another ten days, we wanted to do a huge tour of Europe but Emily couldn't find enough - funds. So we're doing a small couch trip and seeing some of the main sights.'

'Well that sounds like fun,' his mother said, and somehow Draco knew where she was going with this before she even said anything. 'Why doesn't Draco go with you, even up the numbers - you can get to know one another as well then.'

'I don't -' Potter stopped herself, and gave a thoughtful look, one Draco saw plague her face the other day when she thought out her options, 'I think that's a great idea, that's if Draco doesn't mind traveling as Muggle or by Muggle means.'


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N. Thank you all for the reviews so far ... I didn't imagine that this would go down as well as it has so far. I plan on having the holiday chapter next, any ideas on where they should visit in Europe? Or where you'd like them to go? Besides the main attractions and tourist sites, that is. I know this chapter is a little short and doesn't have much interaction between Harry and Draco ... but I didn't want it to be just about them as a couple. I wanted to add in their own struggles with dealing with life after the war. Well, that's the aim. As always, mistakes are my own, enjoy! Kx_**

...

 _Dear Aria,  
_ _I managed to get all the Muggle documentation you required. I have sent them along our  
_ _falcon, Coeus, it was amazing how quickly the Ministry of Magic can acquire them, but pray tell what  
_ _exactly do I need a Muggle Passport for?  
_ _As for the form of payment, which I'm sure you'll need to acquire, I could forward this from our vault to yours,  
_ _as you'll most_ _likely be aware, I've not had many dealings with Muggle money before. Could you advise on  
_ _how much I would need to send to you? Are you positive your cousin and his girlfriend -  
_ _what were their names again? - will not mind me joining you?_ _Especially as your plans were already  
_ _thought out and_ _made before our engagement started. I've instructed Coeus to wait for your response,  
_ _Yours, sincerely,  
_ _Draco Malfoy._

 _..._

 _Dear Draco,  
_ _Thank you for sending the documentation I needed,  
_ as for payment - this one is on me, call it courtship gift. It will please me greatly  
 _if you just accept my offer. As for the Muggle Passport, you need this so you can  
_ _travel like a Muggle, we will not be able to go anywhere without them otherwise.  
_ _Speaking of how amazing magic can be, it came in very handy when we went to change  
_ _our reservations, so we could add you, it seemed that there might have been a system error.  
_ _So, no Dragon, my cousin Dudley and his_ _girlfriend Emily, do not mind in the slightest.  
_ _Be sure to remember their names,_ _you're going to have to use them whilst we are away otherwise  
_ _you'd upset me terribly.  
_ _Kindest Regards,  
_ _Aria Potter._

 _..._

Aria was laughing her head off, Draco Malfoy had no idea what he was agreeing to or letting himself in for. But she planned on capturing every moment. So when the falcon had turned up, starting their correspondence just several days ago, Aria had been more than happy to offer to pay for Malfoy. Because Malfoy on an aeroplane was priceless. It was that thought that had her laughing her head off. She had not missed the hints of sarcasm in his letters, or the way her first name had been written in hesitation, the space between the dear and her name was enough to confirm, he had at least paused before settling on addressing her as Aria and not Potter. It was to no surprise when the falcon had turned up that very morning, with another letter from Malfoy attached to it.

 _Aria,  
_ _Love, stop resisting the offer of payment, I won't hear of it.  
_ _I will just place into your vault an enormous amount of money otherwise and be done with it.  
_ _You are not to pay for me, however kind your offer is, I know you said it would please you greatly,  
_ _it would please me more so, to pay for myself. The choice is yours accept the payment or it will  
_ _go into your vault regardless of your feelings.  
_ _will endeavor to be at Privet Drive for nine o'clock, the morning we leave.  
_ _Now that, the holiday matter has been settled, Mother has bestowed a request upon me,  
_ _we wonder if you would be available for another dinner, perhaps somewhere outside of the  
_ _Manor this time, in order to celebrate our engagement properly.  
_ _Yours_ _Sincerely,  
_ _Draco Malfoy._

 _..._

Aria smirked, glancing at the bracelet glittering upon her wrist. She had been hesitant to accept the gift, thinking maybe it had been cursed, until she remembered his oath. If it had not been for that, she doubted she would have accepted it, despite how much he clearly had spent on it. Well if Malfoy wanted to waste more of his money, she was more than happy to let him.

There was a small crack, Aria turned her head, facing her house-elf that had appeared by her desk, 'Mistress,'

'Yes Kreacher.'

'Mrs Weasley is downstairs, waiting for you in the kitchen.'

Mrs Weasley had come here, to Grimmauld Place, with everything that was going on. Ron had gone away with Hermione to Australia, after the funeral, so she knew that it wasn't him, that had brought her best friends mother here.

'What's wrong Kreacher?'

'She wouldn't tell Kreacher,' the elf said, 'Just asked Kreacher for you.'

'I'll be right down.'

Mrs Weasley was waiting for her at the end of the long kitchen by the fireplace. Aria knew the moment she saw her, she was upset with or at something.

'What's wrong?' Aria asked, well more demanded. 'It is Ron? George?' Please don't let it be George again, she could only handle that conversation once. Poor thing. The whole family had been devastated after losing Fred, but George ... had not been handling it well. He had drunk himself stupid ... so stupid he almost, _almost,_ landing up killing himself. That was until Aria had spoken with him. Had pushed passed her own issues, pushed away her feelings of guilt, she had stepped into The Burrow, seeing them all for the first time in months, just to have words with George. Though she had never been as close to the twins as she had been Ron, she had always respected them, too much to let George stumble into the gloom, where his twin brother would not have wanted him to be. Somehow after hours of being locked up in the twins' old bedroom, she had got through to him. Now George was planning on opening up Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes again. 'Anyone?'

'You,' Mrs Weasley replied calmly and she withdrew from her robe, a newspaper, and not just any newspaper; the _Daily Prophet._ 'Care to explain why there's an announcement of your engagement to - to - young Mr Malfoy! And care to explain why you did not inform us?'

She was going to kill him, a warning would have been nice. She would never had agreed to it.

'I'm waiting, Aria.'

Mrs Weasley just had to use the don't mess me with tone. Aria cursed at herself, she should have gone over, been quicker. She should have thought that Malfoy would pull something like this.

'I didn't want to worry you,' Aria said softly, she hated the look of disappointment Mrs Weasley was currently giving her. 'Any of you ... you have your own things to be worrying about. You don't need me to add to it. Besides, it's only for a year. I can handle it, I can handle them.'

Mrs Weasley sighed heavily, and closed her eyes, 'Aria,' her name was spoken so softly, and with such tenderness. 'You have long been part of our family, your problems are our problems.' Mrs Weasley looked at her, straight in the eye. 'Never feel like you can't come to us ... it took for George to - well until then for you to see us. However much we're grieving Aria, we would never turn you away. A year?' Mrs Weasley confirmed, Aria nodded. 'Still I wish you have spoken to us, instead, we had to find out via _this,_ paper.'

Mrs Weasley still did not think very highly of the _Daily Prophet._ Neither did Aria, however much it was trying to make a new name for itself.

'I didn't know they would put it in the paper,' Aria said, 'I was going to tell you, I swear when I saw you all next.'

She really was going to strangle Malfoy, but then a better plan came to mind. Oh, yes the holiday - Malfoy had no idea what was coming to him.

'Did you rush into this - or was pushed into, some kind of agreement, with them - without advise or help - why Arthur or I could have - or one of the boys.' Mrs Weasley seemed to be struggling as to what to say first.

'I know, I'm sorry,' Aria said.

Mrs Weasley's look softened, 'Don't be, I - we trust you, and your judgment, but with everything after the war. And it took you a while to go to a Healer about those awful nightmares, which you also struggled to tell us about - Aria, you had been staying in Ginny's room with her, when we found that out - to hear that you had been suffering and feeling like that. I just - we just worry about you.' she sighed once more and added honestly, 'I don't like the idea of _t_ _hem,_ taking advantage of your kind nature.'

'They won't,' Aria said, 'Malfoy, Draco - he swore an oath, a magical oath.'

'Well that is good to hear,' Mrs Weasley said, though she still looked doubtful. 'Please, though Aria, please come to us if ever should you need it - no matter what is going on in our lives.'

Aria hugged her, 'I'll be sure to remember that.'

Mrs Weasley let her after a few moments, 'Oh what a lovely bracelet,' she gave a thoughtful look, 'Bill has one - similar, not so feminine, but definitely like it.' she shook her head, as though she's had lost her original trail of thought. Which she had done, and Aria knew that, by what Mrs Weasley asked her next. 'Now, family dinner at seven on Friday, Ron and Hermione will have returned, and should be up for a get together by then, you'll be there, won't you?'

'I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world!'


	4. Chapter 4

Draco arrived at the end of Privet Drive road. He had never seen Muggle houses before, not up this close. Draco walked further along the row of identical houses. Potter was already outside one of them, two people were also with her, standing by a car loading large bags, he now knew to be called suitcases; due to Potter presenting him with one when she had come for dinner, into the back of the car. Potter had said their school trunks would look rather odd in the Muggle world. He hadn't been expecting that, not after discovering that his parents had made announcement in the _Daily Prophet._ And receiving a rather long letter from Potter, who had been clearly unimpressed by the announcement.

'Ah Draco, you made it,' Potter said, having spotted his approach. 'This is my cousin Dudley, everyone calls him D, and this is Emily. Guys this is Draco.'

Draco eyed the bulky male, Potter had said nothing about her cousin's muscular build. As for the brown-haired girl - she looked friendly enough.

'Aria,' Dudley said, 'I think I left our paperwork in the kitchen.'

'Oh,' Potter said turning her head to the direction of a house. 'I'll get it, put my bags in would you.' she turned back towards Draco. 'I'll be back in a minute. Just put your bag in the boot.' and went off into the house.

'D, I think I've got the paperwork in my bag,' Emily said as soon as the door closed, with a frown upon her face.

'Yes you do,' Dudley said, 'I just wanted a quick word with Draco here.'

'D, Aria won't be impressed.'

But Dudley shrugged her off. 'I was just going to ask him to help me with the bags, that's all.'

'Oh,' the girl sounded somewhat surprised, 'OK then.'

Emily shook her head, clearly bewildered, and opened one of the car doors, and climbed in.

Dudley grabbed what was clearly Potter's bag, placed it in the car, then did the same with Draco's looked around before he whispered, and even though the Muggle looked terrified, his voice had a threatening sound to it, 'Aria has told me a lot about you - so I'm going to make this clear only once - Aria has had enough shit to deal with, so if you in anyway wreck this holiday for her - or if you upset my cousin in anyway, I'll kick your arse.'

Potter came out of the house, slamming the door behind her a big black bag held in her hands and a thunderous look upon her face. 'D, are you sure you haven't got the paperwork. I couldn't see it in the kitchen.' she placed the black bag in a black bin, before walking over.

'Sorry, I forgot Emily had it, it's in her bag.' he replied quiet calmly, and closed the boot. 'We're all good to go.'

'Could we get out of here then, _please_ ,' Potter said.

Potter's cousin gave her an odd look, then looked towards the house, giving an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. 'Yeah, sure. Shotgun!'

'Really D? Shotgun!' Potter retorted, pulling open a door to the back of the car, 'How old are you? Two?' Potter looked in his own direction, when he showed no signs of moving, 'Well in you get Draco, or do you need me to open the door for you?'

'I can manage.' Draco said, walking around to the other side.

The car journey was full of the most awkward conversation, he had ever had to encounter in Potter's presence. Full of things like; "so Aria said that you know each other from school", and "how did you start going out?". Potter was not helping him either, she sat there gleefully listening to his responses. This was why he disliked being around Muggles - he had no idea what to say or tell them without putting his foot in it and looking stupid. After a few hours they reached the place Potter said Muggles called an airport. It was how they travelled all around the world without the use of a Portkey. He did not feel at all nervous, Potter's magic was slightly calming.

That was until he caught sight of the monstrous thing they would be getting on, to get to their destination.

Potter patted his arm, 'You'll have to forgive him,' she said towards her cousin and his girlfriend, so sweetly and almost innocent like, but Draco was not fooled by it for a moment, 'he's lived a rather sheltered life. Poor thing has never seen or been on an aeroplane before.'

Draco could not believe he was doing this. How had Potter managed to talk him onto getting on this flying Muggle death trap, again? At least Potter's cousin wouldn't have to go through with his threat of "kicking his arse", Potter was clearly enjoying herself, she looked like she was loving every minute of his predicament. Potter giggled herself silly as the flying contraption took off, while Draco's death like grip did not falter until the aeroplane touched soil again. Somehow he knew that not telling him how they were exactly getting to their destination had been apart of her revenge for the announcement of their engagement. Draco dreaded to think of what else he had to look forward to that Potter had "planned" not to tell him. Three weeks of being in Potter's presence had better be worth all this trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy and skiing turned out to be funnier than Malfoy on an aeroplane. Admittedly she herself had not fared any better but watching Draco make a fool of himself just made her day. Considering their environment, he had been a bit cagey with her since they had landed. Aria supposed she should have told him about the plane, not to have done so may have been slightly mean, but he should have told her about the announcement. Malfoy clearly was pouting, though he had not spoken to her about her little stunt. They decided to hire out everything that would need whilst skiing, though more expensive it saved room on the packing side of things and with a tour of Europe and ten days in America, well it was just smarter to hire out what they needed for skiing.

Something odd was definitely happening though, but Aria could not figure out what it was. Something felt different - and it had something to do with Malfoy, she was sure of that. It always happened when Malfoy was around, the air seemed to tingle and it felt oddly warm. The sensation would go away so quickly, that at first she thought she had been imagining it. But it kept reoccurring.

She thought that maybe she was trying to look for things, that Malfoy was up to something. Then she thought she most likely was doing so, because Malfoy had so far stuck to his oath. Aria had done a bit of reading up on magical oaths - which it turned out to be different to vows, the intent was the same - just without the death if the person who took it broke it. Though somewhat pleased Malfoy wouldn't die if he broke his oath, it didn't settle her worries.

Her head needed a break, it was why she on holiday to begin with, but as the return to Hogwarts loomed nearer, the worse her dreams became. Aria counted herself lucky that she hadn't woken anyone up, as Malfoy was sharing a room with Dudley; much to her amazement Dudley seemed to be OK with that arrangement, and she had been sharing Emily. But the room sharing with Emily meant one thing - she couldn't use magic - and Aria knew from the many times Hermione and Ginny had told her, she talked in her sleep. It was embarrassing enough Dudley and Ron knew, she didn't need Malfoy added into the picture, as Aria was pretty sure Dudley had told Emily what to expect. What she needed most was some sleep.

Tonight had been no different, unable to get to sleep, in the dead of the night Aria, had crept to the little sitting room in their cabin they had been given, and sat by the fire.

'Rough night?'

Aria turned at the sound of her cousins voice, letting out a sigh, 'You could say that.'

'He's not bothered you, though, has he?'

Aria raised her eyebrows, into a questioning look. 'What did you do?'

'Do?' Dudley said, looking startled, 'Who said I did anything?'

'D, I grew up with you,' Aria said, 'I think I know when you "didn't" do something.'

'OK ... I might have ... _threatened_ him.' Dudley said, looking slightly sheepish.

'And you live to tell the tale,' Aria laughed, 'I can't believe you - Dudley you went up against an of age wizard, you know that right?'

'Of age?' Dudley said.

'Draco can cast magic outside of Hogwarts, his classified as an adult in our world,' Aria clarified, 'I can't believe you - either you have a death wish or you were just - just completely reckless.'

'Well I didn't want him to ruin this for you,' Dudley said, he turned his head away, 'we - I treated you like crap. I just wanted you to have a nice time - for once.'

'And I'm grateful,' Aria said, placing a hand on his shoulder, 'but please be careful what you say. Though I doubt Draco would try to hurt you.' she shook her head, she did not want to think of the look upon Draco Malfoy's face the night Dumbledore died. He couldn't kill then, and she doubted he was a killer now.

'Well if it's not him - then what is it?' Dudley asked.

'Remember I told you my school got attacked,' Dudley nodded, 'it's always the same thing D, night after night. I can see the Great Hall - where we would usually have our meals - just only it's full of bodies D, dead bodies. The lives I should have saved.'

'Aria, your making it sound like you were the one who - you know - done them in -'

'I was as good as what got them killed,' Aria replied. 'They died for something they believed in - they died for me. But if I have just gone to Voldemort sooner - I might have saved a lot more lives. I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice.' Dudley gave a look of confusion, 'I don't regret defeating him but I do wonder if I should have remained.'

'Aria I'm still confused.'

'I died Dudley - I let him - I tried to go on -' Aria said, 'It was so peaceful D - I could have stayed there, but I came back though, I chose to come back.'

'Magic is just weird,' Dudley said, 'I still don't understand it or anything you just said.'

'Yeah ... it can get like that sometimes.' Aria said, 'It still has the ability to surprise and amaze me.'

'Well just you wait ... prepare to be amazed ... two days from now and you'll see stuff that normal - well people like me did and built. You'll see.'

'Sounds prefect, D. Can't wait.'


	6. Chapter 6

Draco knew that something was wrong, Potter's magic seemed not quite right. It felt weaker somehow. Then he learnt the reason why, Potter had been plagued by horrible dreams. Her magic felt weaker because she herself was suffering due to not resting. He didn't know really what woke him the night he overheard Potter speaking with her cousin. He thought that maybe her magic had been reaching out for his own somehow, looking for the comfort she sorely needed.

And she had called him Draco, as she had spoken - she had not used Malfoy. He wondered if she was beginning to sense their compatible magic or if it had just been a coincidence, after all she had been using his first name in conversations for a while now.

Draco was glad when the site tour came, even if he had to get into another damn aeroplane first. Draco had the advantage though when they landed in Rome, thanks to several years of sharing a dorm with Blaise Zabini he had picked up Italian. It seemed though he wasn't the only one who knew the language, Emily did also.

Much to Draco amusement, Emily had tried to teach Potter some words as they walked around. It soon became apparent that Potter could not pick up on how to pronounce the words. Potter soon got frustrated with herself and gave up attempting to try.

It was in Rome that they started their coach trip and it gave Draco an excuse to closer to Potter than normal, though they had sat together side by side on the plane it was not for a long length of time He re-framed from rolling his eyes as Potter took the seat nearest to the window. It was like watching a child that didn't want to miss out on anything as she looked out of the window constantly. From Rome they travelled to Pisa, then to Florence, then to Venice. Each time they stopped Potter's face would look around as if stunned by what she was seeing.

Potter was a complete different person when she was on her own. Or had he just not noticed how shy and reserved she could be. Or her sweet nature, or how her eyes light up as she tried to take in her surroundings all at once. _And Potter said that he had lived a sheltered life!_

Though wizarding travel was much quicker, and he much preferred to use it, Potter clearly enjoying herself, her magic buzzed with excitement and Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling at her antics. Travelling as a Muggle was different to what he thought it be like - true he didn't like aeroplanes much - it made his ears go funny - apparently this was considered normal and Potter gave him a cure of sorts for it. Though Draco could still not see how sucking on a sweet actually helped. But the relaxed nature of it all, despite having to be early for everything, it was relaxing, in a way. He could see why she wanted to travel this way now, and not just see the sights by herself.

The reason as into why he felt so relaxed came to him, as they neared France. Because from Paris they would be getting on an aeroplane to America from there. America which he knew he wouldn't get away with wearing long sleeved tops. Potter's cousin and his girlfriend didn't judge him on his past mistakes - despite any threats Potter's cousin made, nothing had been said about the mark upon his arm. The mark he had taken to keep his family alive. Surely if they saw it, they would ask about it. And Draco was sure Potter had not told her cousin that he was once on the dark side of their war, he doubted her cousin would have threatened him if he had known. Draco had tried everything to cover up the Dark Mark tattoo that now scarred his arm. In the end, he had to make do with long sleeve shirts to hide the hideous thing.

It became such a growing concern that he failed to sleep the night before they were due to fly to America. Just what was he meant to tell them - the Muggles wouldn't understand they would not know what it meant - but if it was seen by anyone else, anyone from the wizarding community - a loud pitch scream from the hotel room next door snapped Draco out of his own thoughts.

'SHIT!'

Draco switched on the light, like he had seen Potter's cousin do so many times before. Dudley had woken, and was now staring in a concerned manner at the wall which was the barrier between their room and Potter's.

'Aria!' Draco said, cursing himself for not realising it before. He jumped off the bed and followed Potter's cousin out of the room, to the door next to theirs. The door was open, Emily stood there in her night dress looking completely terrified.

'I - I was about to come get you -' she gasped, 'I can't wake her - she won't wake.'

Draco rushed into the room, Potter was thrashing around on the bed as though her life depended on it, trapped within her own dreams. Her face was scrunched up as though she was in distress. Her magic swept across his, she was completely terrified.

'Aria! Aria!' Draco called out her name, reaching out, the moment he touched her shoulder Potter abruptly woke up. Scrambling herself into a sitting position, she somehow had landed up sitting as though she was in his embrace. Draco spotted her glasses on the bedside table and placed them within her trembling hands.

'Sorry,' she mumbled as she put her glasses on. Potter was still trembling, and she pulled at the bed-cover, but it did not seem to be so she could cover herself - more as a source of comfort. 'Nightmare - didn't mean to wake you.'

Draco sighed, as Emily shared a look with Dudley. Potter looked rather pale, and as though she was about to be sick.

'I'm fine.' Potter said, not looking at Draco but her cousin. And Draco knew that her nightmare was about the war, not something she could talk about in front of Emily.

'If you're sure,' Dudley said, 'I'll head back to bed.'

Draco squeezed Potter's shoulder, 'If you need anything, just knock.' He felt reluctant to leave her in such a state. 'I'll be awake, I haven't been able to get to sleep.' she looked as though she was about to protest and Draco interrupted her before she could, and said as sincerely as he could, so she would know he actually meant it; 'I mean it, Aria, if you need anything, just knock.'


	7. Chapter 7

Just what was going on?

Aria couldn't figure it out, she chanced a quick glance to the seat next to her; Draco looked worn out from the previous nights advents. Had he been telling the truth when he said he had not been able to sleep or had she woken him up. And the way he looked at her, he seemed so concerned. He had not teased her after finding out about her nightmares, which she had been expecting, but nothing, no remarks of any kind. And there was the fact that she had felt _safe,_ when she had woken up, and realised it was him, she just felt reassured somehow.

But why? They had never got along - and now, now - it was just odd. Draco had changed, or was it simply due to his oath - and when the hell did he become Draco? Even in her own personal thoughts she was thinking of him as Draco, sure she had been calling him by his first name, but thinking his name as well was entirely different, he was Malfoy dammit not Draco! And when did she start to feel suddenly safe in Draco Malfoy's presence? What the hell was that about? Safe and Draco Malfoy did just not go together. Was her brain trying to play tricks on her? She must have imagined it all - but even her imagination wouldn't be that far fetched.

She sighed heavily, tilting her head back so that she faced the ceiling of the aeroplane. Dudley and Emily had fallen asleep some time ago.

'You should get some sleep,' Drac-Malfoy said, 'You look tired.'

'I am,' Aria said softly. 'But I could say the same thing about you.'

'Like I'm going to fall asleep on this death trap!'

OK, so maybe he hadn't changed completely ... but still ...

Aria bit her lip, 'For what its worth I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the death trap.'

'No your not,' Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows at her, in the manner she knew was his; _I know better_ look.

'Well not completely,' Aria said, 'But you should have told me about the announcement!'

'I didn't know -' Malfoy retorted harshly, than he added in a softer tone, 'I would have told you, if I had known though.'

Aria nodded, she had never known him to lie to her - usually because he knew things that she didn't and he liked to gloat about it in her face. Well besides the time he had told lies about her to the press but that wasn't exactly to her, so she didn't think that quite counted as the same thing.

'The nightmares - I take it you've had a few, if your cousin's reaction was anything to go by - are they always that bad?'

'That I scream the place down,' Aria confirmed, turning her head so she wouldn't have to be looking at him, 'pretty much.' she took a breath, and asked; 'What about you - why couldn't you sleep?'

'My - the Mark - I don't know what to tell them,' he said, implying his head to the direction Emily and Dudley. 'Then what if someone from the wizarding community sees it - it could cause so much trouble.'

Aria glanced around, everyone was asleep - like how they should have been. And the flight attendants were no where to be seen. On impulse she made up her mind.

'Arm,' Aria said, gesturing with her hand for him to hand it over. Draco looked at her sceptically, he sighed and held it out for her.

'It's of no use,' he said, when she withdrew her wand from her bag, 'I've tried everything.'

Aria ignored him, he might have tried with his wand, but he wasn't the Master of the Elder Wand. And only Ron and Hermione knew that she had kept the wand. She pulled up his sleeve exposing his arm. Even though she knew it was there - Aria closed her eyes - actually seeing it on his arm was different to suspecting that the Dark Mark was on his arm. She brought her wand up and began to mutter under her breath until finally the Glamour Charm faded the Dark Mark from sight.

'I don't know how long it will last for,' she said, 'so I might have to redo the Charm - but at least now, you won't have to hide your arm or face any awkward questions.'

Malfoy was staring at his arm in disbelief, 'I - I tried everything - how - how did you do that?'

'I'm Aria Potter,' she said shrugging it off, 'normal rules don't seem to apply when it comes to me.'

'Thanks,' Malfoy said, his grey eyes searching hers out, and she could see the honesty within them, 'Aria.'

'Call us even,' Aria said.

'You know that, you just used magic on aeroplane, that's full of Muggles, right.'

'The Ministry can sue me later,' Aria said, 'besides, you missed one little factor Draco. The Muggles are all sleeping.'

For the first time in ages Malfoy smirked. Though this time she could tell that he was slightly impressed.

'So as neither of us are about to fall asleep anytime soon,' Draco said, 'what should we talk about?'

'What do you want to do, after Hogwarts?' Aria said, the question slipped out before she had a chance to stop herself.

'I'm not sure,' he said frowning.

'You mean to tell me that the great Draco Malfoy, hasn't got his life thought out?'

'I did have, but I no longer wish to follow in my father's footsteps.'

Aria bit her lip, well this was awkward - wait ago Aria, just had to pick a touchy subject.

'I don't know what I want to do either,' Aria said, once again not looking at him, 'I had it all planned out, join the Aurors - hunt down Vol-,' she shook her head, stopping herself from calling him Voldemort, she was pretty sure Malfoy wouldn't appreciate hearing it - not after having to live with him, 'it seemed to make sense, it no longer does. I guess that's the reason I chose to go back so I could figure it out.'

'It appears we were thinking along the same lines.'

'Looky at that,' Aria laughed, 'we actually have something in common - apart from being excellent flyers - who'd have thought.'


	8. Chapter 8

Draco frowned slightly at the do not disturb sign upon the handle of the hotel room he was sharing with Dudley. America had been completely relaxing, and his complexion had darkened slightly - he had not tanned as much as he thought he would. Probably something to do with the lotion, Aria made him put on his skin. Something Muggles used to stop their skin from burning - called sun cream lotion or some nonsense like that.

Aria made him cross personal boundaries - Draco had even got on another Muggle death trap: willingly. This time it was something called a roller coaster, which turned out to feel just like going on a cart at Gringotts. And there was the added fact that now he could wear short sleeve tops - he watched with a firm smirk on his face as Aria would flush deeply every time he didn't have one on. Which meant someone had to put lotion on his back - he was thankful that Aria was the one who applied it - but in another way; it would make his hormones act up and Draco wasn't be able to move until his problem went away. Even though Aria's touches to his bare back were completely innocent.

Aria was intriguing - she did not wear a bikini like the other Muggles did, she tended to favour wearing a two piece swimsuit when they were by the pool. But it did not stop Draco from noticing the curves in her body or appreciate them. But Aria seemed to be uncomfortable with her skin, especially on the days she didn't wear her dorky glasses. Draco much preferred Aria with her glasses on - she didn't look the same - like a part of her was missing.

Draco brought himself back to the matter at hand - the do not disturb sign. Was this some kind of Muggle code? Should he just go back to the swimming pool and inform Aria. It turned out he did not need to inform Aria after all, as she came down the corridor saving him the trouble.

'So did you find them? - OH-' Aria said staring at the sign, with realisation.

Definitely Muggle code then.

'Come on - let's get something to eat - no actually let's just wait by the pool.' she shook her head, 'Come on.'

'What does it mean?' Draco said.

Aria gaped at him, 'You don't know - OH - course not - we have spells and what not -'

'Aria, what are you talking about?'

'The sign means exactly what it is meant to mean - do not disturb,' Aria said, as they walked back down the corridor. 'I guess you're just used to having the dorm door locked magically or something. That's what - well the guys in Gryffindor do. When - never mind.'

Aria flushed so deeply Draco had no idea what brought it on, and why she was suddenly talking about the boys locking the dorm doors - guys only did that that if - OH!

'How -' Draco croaked, he had the right to know - but he did not want to know the answer at the same time, especially if Aria had been with someone - _like that._

'Merlin, Draco,' Aria exclaimed, and she turned deep red, 'I - it's not like - I - not that you need to know.' she rambled clearly struggling to find the words. 'Gosh, Draco, one of my best friends is a guy and he has quite a few older brothers. I think - we realised what they were up to, us girls.' she paused and added coldly, 'It's not hard to figure out - you know - especially when a guy and girl - run off together! I'm not stupid!'

'Never said you were!'

'I - I - gosh,' Aria rambled once more, hands raised in the air as she said, 'Why am I even attempting to explain myself!'

That was another thing he liked about her - they had the same mannerisms. Not that Aria had noticed it yet - but they did both like to use their hands while they spoke to make their point. But he couldn't help the spring in his step - she had been with anyone like that, just like him.

'Could we - just - change the subject -'

They spent the time waiting for Dudley and Emily to return by relaxing at the pool or swimming in Draco's case - Aria only liked to swim in the shallow end of the pool and it wasn't for very long either. Draco figured that swimming reminded her too much of the Triwizard Tournament. Not that he was complaining if Aria was content enough to sunbath beside him, it gave him more time in her presence.

When he noticed Aria looking around off into the distance in signs of Dudley and Emily's arrival, Draco got out of the pool.

'What's the matter?'

'I was hoping they'd be back by now.' Aria said, biting her lip. 'I was hoping Emily wouldn't mind applying sun cream to my back.'

Ah, that had been her problem.

'I can do it for you.' Draco offered.

Aria seemed hesitant, and with all the Muggles walking around it wasn't like she could just use magic. She glanced once more time to double check, but it was apparent Dudley and Emily would not be returning any time soon. Wordlessly Aria handed him the bottle from her bag, and turned she her back was to him. Draco dried his hands on his towel and sat down on the sunbed. Aria, he noticed was trembling and her fisted-hand gripped at the towel underneath her.

'I promised not to hurt you,' Draco murmured. 'I won't hurt you.'

'I know,' Aria whispered back, though she no longer trembled, her fisted hand remained clenched at her side.

Draco put the lotion on his hand, then slowly raised his hand up towards her back, Aria flinched as his hands brushed her shoulders. He glanced at her - her eyes were closed, her face screwed up.

'Sorry.' Draco mumbled, 'Do you want to -'

'No,' Aria shook her head, 'I'm fine, don't apologise. I'm fine, honestly.'

She did relax as he applied more lotion on her back. She moved her head for him so it could apply some to the back of her neck. And he relished the momentary bliss as his hands swept across her skin - only to frown when he caught sight of what looked like scratches near the base of her back. As her two piece suit had moved to reveal them. Draco then realised that they were not mere scratches but scars.

Merlin! What had happened to her? Most scars could be healed magically, leaving no trace - even the curse Aria had used against him had not scarred his chest. But this - it had been the reason she had covered herself up - Draco cursed the damn war - for doing this - for scarring her like this. No wonder she had recoiled from his touch.

'All finished,' Draco breathed against Aria's ear.

On what must have been sheer instinct Aria's head turned towards him - next thing he was aware of was intense emerald eyes, full of emotion; surprise and something else he couldn't quite grasp.

'We're going to get something to eat - you two coming or what?'

The shout from the distance made Aria turn her head away bashfully. Aria's cousin sure had some timing - just a few more moments - just a few more seconds - and he would have kissed her. Draco was slightly disappointed - the first time in weeks he'd been left alone with her and he let the moment slip out from the palm of his hands. But it begged the question - would Aria welcome his advances if he had kissed her? He hadn't even given her any courting gifts yet! And the bracelet that glittered from her wrist did not count. He was going to have to change that and soon - well as soon as they got back to England, luckily he only had a few more days to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

'I can't believe you actually spent three weeks - three weeks - with - with -MALFOY!'

Aria winced at the harsh tone, she was not surprised by it really - slightly startled that the harsh tone had come from Ginny but not surprised. The whole - I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy and you've got to nice to him conversation had not gone down well. Even if said engagement was for a year.

'I didn't think he'd go through with it,' Aria said, 'not after seeing the aeroplane - I'd thought he'd back out.'

Hermione gave her a knowing look, 'We're talking about Draco Malfoy. As in the same Draco Malfoy, that always raised to a challenge when you issued one - he wasn't going to back down because of an aeroplane.'

'Yeah, I should have known that,' Aria said admittedly.

'He didn't try anything - did he?' Ginny asked, eyebrows raised, 'because all bets are off if he did!'

'No, he didn't,' Aria said, glad for her friends support, well technically there was no Ron as this was a girly night. Aria had invited Hermione, Ginny and Fleur around, Grimmauld Place felt empty and rather lonely after having spent so much time in other people's company.

'Like how he did not try kiss you?' Fleur mentioned, holding up the holiday photographs Aria had gotten out to show them, as she only just had them printed. 'Because that's what this looks like.'

'What do you mean?' Aria said, 'I don't recall - oh my -'

Fleur had placed down the picture in front of Aria, Ginny and Hermione both leaned over to look also. The picture was definitely the two of them - Draco and Aria - sitting together in close proximity like they were locked in an intimate moment.

'You said that he didn't try anything,' Ginny said.

'Well he didn't try anything - we didn't kiss.'

'I don't get how you could be this close to someone who've you disliked for years,' Ginny said, indicating towards the picture, 'This is the same guy that tormented you for years - watched Hermione get tortured by his own aunt - in his own home!'

'He didn't like it -' Hermione said, she was no longer looking at the picture, 'I remember the look upon his face - he didn't want us to be tortured.'

'Then he should have done something!'

'And he would have got himself killed!' Hermione replied firmly, 'They would have killed him - I'm not saying what he did was right - but he did not hand us over - I can't just forget that!'

'He's changed,' Aria agreed, 'He is not at all how I thought he'd be.'

'How do you mean?' Ginny asked.

'He - he's not stuck up that's for sure -' Ginny raised her eyebrows, 'I know,' Aria said, 'but I know what I saw and who I've been with -'

'But he promised to respect you - to respect us -'

'I think it's more than just the oath - it is rather confusing. Thinking that he'll be one way and his not - though he hasn't lost that arrogant smirk of his.'

'Maybe the war made him take a different opinion upon everything,' Fleur concluded.

'Maybe,' Aria said thoughtfully, moving her hands so her chin rested upon them. Fleur blinked several times at her wrist.

'Aria, what do you know of compatible magic?'

'Compatible magic?' Aria repeated, 'not much - from what I remember it's one of the most honoured types of magic.'

'It's more than that,' Hermione replied, 'Much more, most people will have compatible magic with some one else - like how you can use some wands easier than others but others -'

'Need to be won to bend to your will.' Aria said, 'so?'

'There's a reason why it's so honoured Aria, though compatible magic is common - true compatibility is not.' Hermione said. 'In some cultures it is so honoured that people will only marry those with compatible magic.'

'It's a pure-blood tradition too,' Ginny added, 'arranged marriages were based upon compatible magic.'

'It is the same in some species,' Fleur said.

'OK,' Aria said, 'what's this got to do with anything?'

'You and Malfoy have it,' Fleur said.

'Have what? Compatible magic?' Aria asked, 'We can't have.'

'You do,' Fleur said, 'or you would not be wearing that bracelet - it is traditional for a Veela to give one upon an engagement - Bill has one like it, which I gave him.'

'But Draco's not -'

'He must be -' Fleur said, 'there is not mistaking what you are wearing. And only Veela give bracelets like that - see each rune engraved into it - protection charms - and both your family crests to honour each one as the magic itself is honoured.'

'But we can't have,' Aria said, 'I mean surely I'd have noticed - would I have noticed?'

'It is different for every person,' Fleur said, 'but mostly you should at least be able to sense or feel their magic - like a wave or an entwining.'

Aria must have had a dumbfounded expression upon her face for Hermione said, 'Aria, what is it?'

'Now - now you mention it - something odd did happen -' Aria mumbled, 'I woke from a nightmare - and Dudley and Draco were in with us - it had been Draco that had woken me up - and - I - I felt - safe!'

'Well this changes everything!' Ginny said, 'You do realise Ron's going to go nuts, right?'


	10. Chapter 10

'Why didn't you just tell me?'

Draco had not suspected a question to be the first thing Aria would say after not seeing her for almost a week. Her brows were narrowed, her face tense - as though she was accusing him of doing something. When it became apparent she had not made herself very clear, her facial expression softened into a more thoughtful look.

'Is - was it because you thought I wouldn't ... believe you - '

'Aria, you're going to have to be clearer than that,' Draco replied.

'I know what this means -' Aria said, holding up her wrist to show the bracelet upon it, 'I know what you are - I know that this is only given by - why didn't you just tell me to begin with?'

The accusing tone in her voice was back.

'Is that why - why you didn't protest to your mother's - arrangement?' she turned her head, she looked sad, how was it possible for one person to go through so many emotions at once? Draco braced himself - if she had finally worked out the meaning behind the bracelet or was told about it, then she knew what he was, knew that the debt could not be paid this way - but the hex he braced himself for never came.

'I ... I wish - you should have just told me ... from the very beginning - it's not like I wouldn't have heard you out,' Aria mumbled. 'I know which - types - of magic that are honoured, and well - you should have told me - you could have told me.'

Draco then realised that Aria was not accusing him of lying to her - just of her disappointment that she had not been told all the facts.

'We didn't exactly get on very well Aria,' Draco said calmly, 'How was I meant to know that? How was my mother?'

Aria gave it a moments thought, 'Fair enough.'

'I do apologise for not telling you sooner,' Draco added, noticing Aria's taut facial expression. 'Is something the matter?'

'No,' Aria shook her head, disbelieving her, Draco raised his eyebrows into a questioning look, 'Yes - it doesn't matter - can we just leave it -I've had a bad enough of a week as it is.'

'Why? What happened?'

Aria hesitated for a few moments indecision plagued her face, 'I had a row - we, Ron and I had a row - about you.' she gave a heavy sigh, 'He thinks - he thinks that you've just made it up - as none of us knew you were ... well, a Veela - you always said you were Pure-blood - and it's bad enough I've had to get my head around us ... having compatible magic ... which is a bit ... daunting .. let alone, having a row on top of everything.'

'You're daunted by our compatible magic?'

'Yes - no - maybe - I dunno, I'm just ...' she sighed, 'It's confusing.'

'We'll figure it out,' Draco said softly, 'together ... that was the idea of our engagement.'

'I can understand why your mother proposed it at least now,' Aria said. 'Even if I'm not ready to forgive you for not telling me or explaining yourselves.' she sighed once more, 'So what happens now - what happens if we don't work out? The agreement was for a year - and if - as our magic is -'

'We have time ... we can get to know each other - figure out if this ... is meant for us.'

'OK,' Aria said with a firm nod. 'We best head to dinner before your father accuses me of not knowing how to tell the time again.'

'Yes, we best,' Draco held out his hand to gesture for her to follow, he was slightly surprised when she caught it, and he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. 'Speaking of things I need to tell you -' it was Aria's turn to give him a questioning look, 'I do not know if I told you - you see, it is a tradition of ours to hold a family gathering -'

Aria turned her head so quickly clearly startled by this announcement, 'Right...?'

'Yes, well, it well be held here - mostly father's family as mothers-'

Aria ducked her head turning away, clearly thinking along the same lines ... the last person they both wanted to speak of was that of Bellatrix Lestrange.

'So I have to put up with a bunch of ...' she trailed off, Draco somehow knew an insult had been on the tip of her tongue. 'Malfoys.'

'My grandmother is lovely, my grandfather .. I don't think you would have liked very much.' Draco said, 'Father shared his views -'

Aria understood though she said nothing as they walked into the dining room. Dinner had once again been laid out for them.

'Aria, lovely to see you,' his mother welcomed her, 'has Draco told you about the ball we are holding in honour of your engagement?'

'BALL!' Aria seemed to be battling with what emotion to show first, anger or frustration, 'no he did not.'

'I was going to tell Aria after dinner, as we were running behind,' Draco informed his mother. Aria glared at him.

'It's fine,' Aria said, though she did not look it, 'Draco will just have to put up with treading all over his feet - as I am a terrible dancer.'

'Maybe you just haven't had the right dance partner,' Draco countered, 'I can teach you.'

'How lovely of you,' Aria said, 'I think I might take up your offer, _Dragon_.'

'I look forward to it, _love.'_

'So we were planning on having the ball next Saturday evening-'

'I can't ...' Aria interrupted, 'I'm babysitting.'

'Babysitting?' Draco repeated.

'Yes .. my godson,' Aria stated, 'I'm having him the whole day and for the night to give Dromeda a break.'

'How about the weekend after?' his mother suggested.

Aria shook her head, 'It's ... I'm busy that weekend - it's my birthday ... and I've got my orders from Dudley-' Aria did not seem at all pleased, 'I'm to celebrate it the normal way.'

'Normal way?'

It was his father who spoke this time, the sneer in his voice clear.

'In the Muggle world - you turn of age at eighteen - and basically ... it involves a lot of drink,' Aria shook her head, 'Speaking of which - you're officially invited to come along Draco.'

'We'll arrange it for the weekend after then Aria,' his mother said, 'normally your family would be invited to join us but Muggles have never-'

'It's fine, I understand,' Aria interrupted once more, 'It's probably best that they aren't anyway.'


	11. Chapter 11

'So how did babysitting go?'

'Never again!' Aria replied exasperated, 'I never knew babysitting a baby would be so much trouble - never again I tell you!'

Hermione and Ginny laughed, Ron looked almost understanding. The usual get-together at The Burrow was just the relaxing atmosphere she needed after a long tiring day of looking after Teddy.

'So, when are you having him next?'

Of course, her friends had realised she had not meant it. How could she mean it? It was almost impossible to refuse Teddy - especially when he used his Metamorphmagus powers. Teddy looked rather silly at times, with his ever changing hair and recently he started changing the shape of his nose.

'After the ball.'

Hermione bit her lip, Ginny frowned, while Ron pulled a look of disgust. Though Aria had not mentioned Draco by his name, she had implied it, for they all knew which ball she had been talking about.

'Did I thank either of you for helping me pick out a new dress?'

Aria hoped that if she took away the focus upon her recent row with Ron, and focused upon how helpful Ginny and Hermione had been - Ron might just not say anything.

'You helped her? Helped her shop for a dress - for - Malfoy!' Ron hissed, 'Have you forgotten that? Forgotten that this Draco Malfoy we're talking about?'

'No,' Hermione said, 'we haven't - yes Malfoy was an arse. That does not mean what Aria -'

'He can't have changed that much!'

'Not really!' Aria said.

'See!' Ron exclaimed, as though Aria had proved his point, 'He's up to something!'

'I hadn't quite finished!' Aria said, and she took a breath, 'Yes he hasn't changed completely - but he is different. It's hard to explain.'

'How do you know that the compatible magic is not clouding your judgement!'

'Don't be silly, Ron,' Hermione intervened.

'I'm sorry - I didn't mean it like that Aria,' Ron sighed heavily, 'I just ... don't want to see you get hurt - not after-'

Aria looked away feeling slightly awkward - even without the words she knew which event Ron had been talking about; her apparent death.

'I just can't wait for this year to be over!'

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look, Aria said nothing. She did not know how she felt. She too had asked herself the same question about how the compatible magic, Draco and she shared might affect her. Though she was pretty sure it was not clouding her judgement as Ron put it. It felt the opposite - Fleur said that it was about sensing his magic but it didn't feel like that at all ... Draco's magic, for since she had found out about their compatible magic she had been trying to see if she could sense it. But it wasn't like sensing an emotion or an entwining of magic - it was protective ... the more time she spent with him, her head seemed to become clearer ... and her repetitive nightmares had been kept at bay - the last time she was at the Malfoy Manor - the Manor itself felt like it was encased by his magic - like he was projecting a shield around her.

'Well until then - how are the dance lessons going?' Ginny asked.

'Horribly ... I keep treading on his feet.' Aria replied, with a slight smile. 'Not always by accident either.'

'Aria!'

'Oh, he knows it ... don't worry - he's being smart enough not to say anything,' Aria said, 'Serves him right, for not telling me - though I don't think his mother gave him much of a chance to.'

'Don't make excuses for him ... please,' Ron said, 'I can just about handle you agreeing to do this.'

'Ron, I am not making excuses ... just giving you my opinion.'

'How about we change the subject,' Ginny said, 'Are you looking forward to your eighteenth?'

'Yeah, Dudley has it all planned,' Aria said, feeling slightly guilty, she had not had the chance to tell them Draco had been invited to go along ... and she had been avoiding it - considering they were her friends ... she had not extended the invitation mostly because Ginny would be too young to go ... and she hadn't wanted to leave anyone out. There was also the fact she had brought a new black dress - which clung to her frame - she had planned on wearing ... because she wanted to annoy the hell out of Draco, and tease him just _slightly. '_ I don't know how to break it to him ... that I am not drinking as much as he plans for me to drink.'

'Sounds sensible ...' Hermione reasoned.

'Yeah, that way I can Apparate back to Grimmauld.'

'Well enjoy yourself!' Ginny said.

'Oh, I intend to.'

Draco Malfoy had no idea what he was getting himself into ... compatible magic they may have - that didn't mean Aria was going to let him get away with anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco's gawked the moment he caught sight of what Aria had chosen to wear. _What the hell had she been thinking?_ Clearly, she had not been thinking at all! The Muggle coat she had been wearing before she handed it over to an assistant behind a desk - had covered the black dress that hugged her small frame. And now he should see the dress - for he knew she had chosen to wear one - he frowned at the length, which was far too short for his liking, it showed off his fiancee's legs. Aria smiled sweetly at him, her eyelashes fluttering and her green eyes, which were no longer hidden by her dorky glasses - sparkled with mischief. Her black hair fell in smooth curls just past her shoulders. And Draco soon realised as they stepped into what Aria informed him was called a nightclub, that he was not the only male that took in his fiancee's beauty.

Draco scowled at anyone who dared even look, he did not like the idea of other men eyeing up his own fiancee ... people who did not know her when she looked normal - when she was truly beautiful ... without the make-up, the messy black hair, which she always seemed to make messier and her dorky round glasses. It was not that he didn't appreciate when Aria chose to style her hair, lose her glasses and wear make-up - she, however, did not need it.

But as he did not want to spoil her birthday - he said nothing to her rather revealing attire. He was determined to make an impression today, he had visited Gringotts - avoiding the mass crowd, he had chosen to Floo over rather than walk down Diagon Alley - but he had exchanged Galleons for Muggle money, and made sure from what he had learned from watching Aria and her cousin dealing with Muggle currency - was that Muggles preferred to deal with smaller amounted notes than larger ones - his intention, of course, was to make sure Aria did not pay for a single thing all night, he hoped he had changed enough to do that. And he hoped she would let him do that - Aria was quite independent, when he came to spending money on her, she liked to buy things for herself - which made planning courting gifts harder to do, as Draco had no clue what to get or do for her.

He had never known buying gifts for a person to be so ... complicated. Even her birthday gift had been a nightmare to figure out ... it hadn't been until his mother mentioned going out to the spa for a day, had he thought of gifting Aria with a treatment day. He should have thought of it sooner as Aria did get stressed out rather easily ... if her dance lessons had been anything to go by - but at least now she was no longer purposely treading upon his feet. Aria could dance quite wonderfully when she put her mind to it.

And Draco could not wait until he got a chance to show her off to his family.

Even though he hated the noise, and how crowded a Muggle nightclub was ... it did have one advantage, he got to have close contact with Aria all night. And there was the added bonus that she did finally thank him personally for her birthday gift, he felt his face burn as she kissed his cheek afterwards, and he hoped she had not noticed.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria slammed the door to the guest room she had been shown to earlier behind her, and slid down the door, sinking slowly until she met the floor.

 _Just who did they all think they were?_

This had been a very bad idea - coming here, agreeing to this stupid ... engagement ... Aria's hands curled into fists at her sides.

It had been going too smoothly ... she should have known something would go wrong. Draco had been ... well ... sweet. He hadn't said a thing to upset her the night they went clubbing - he hadn't even remarked upon her sense of dress ... and she knew by the glares that he had been wanting to. An almost jealous Draco had been a revelation to watch from the normal sneering one she had known at Hogwarts. But that same person had said nothing ... nothing when - his cousins had implied that she was not good enough, and that she had the indecency to fall for another Veela!

 _She was not even affected by the Veela allure!_

It was not her fault that the Floo Network just hated her. No matter how many times she had used it now ... she'd always come out - well fall out - covered in soot.

It was not her fault his cousin; Cygnus, helped her to her feet before Draco could. Narcissa had been kind enough - escorted her from the room so she could clean herself up. And it was not her fault that said cousin, had not left her alone all night ... not her fault that Cygnus stopped her from tripping over her own feet.

Aria got up to her feet - she would not cry - she would not cry due to a bunch of big-headed Malfoy's. She crossed the room to the dresser table ... and looked into the mirror ...

 _"So, this is the girl ... ummm, she'll do"_ , Aria mimicked the snobbish voice of another one of Draco's endless cousins ...she grabbed the perfume bottle upon it and flung it across the room, and it smashed upon contact ... though she was not sure what with ... she didn't bother to look, unconcerned by what it hit as long as it hit something ...

Another cousin had glanced her over, and commented, "Lovely darling", in the most sarcastic tone Aria had ever heard, and she knew the underline meaning actually meant, _"Couldn't have you found someone with compatible magic that was ... prettier, Draco. Because she is not fooling anyone"._

Aria knew she was not the prettiest girl ... that was why she often didn't wear her glasses whilst she was out. When she went into so much trouble trying to tame her hair. Well if she was not good enough for their ... precious Draco, she was not going to stay here a minute longer ... looking like this!

She crossed the room once more, picking up the bag she had brought with her, she had meant to be staying the night ... Aria was grateful that this had happened, because staying in the house Hermione had been tortured in was completely different to being there for a few hours ... no matter if the Manor felt like Draco's magic. Aria reached around and unzipped the silver ball dress, letting it fall to the floor, and pulled off her high-heels, she rummaged for the Muggle clothing she had packed and began to change into them hastily, she changed over her shoes, and shoved the dress into her bag and was about to leave the room when she noticed how ridiculous she looked - her hair still tied up into an elegant knot and make-up still applied. Aria crossed the room once more, and sat on the dresser-stool, she removed the make-up first. She removed the contact-lenses replacing them with her glasses, and just pulled out the elegant hair-knot when the knock upon the door came. The person had not waited for her to call out, the door opened ... and Aria's mouth fell shut as she caught sight of Narcissa Malfoy.

'Do not hold back on my account,' Narcissa said, 'no need to be so formal with me.'

'I - I'm sorry, I just - can't handle - I thought,' Aria turned her head away, 'I'd thought I'd be able to handle it - it's not as though I'm not used to hearing such things.'

'Do not be disheartened,' Narcissa said, 'But if you feel you need to go, then go.'

Aria took a breath, Narcissa was right, what was going away going to prove after-all.

'I just feel like ... I'm not being told things,' Aria admitted, for that was what actually brought her here. 'And I ... don't like that.'

'What things exactly?'

'Well he - you - I didn't know he was a Veela or that we had compatible magic. I know why and I can understand it - I just wish -'

'We had said something.' Narcissa clarified.

'And then there was the announcement of our engagement,' Aria said, 'I didn't get a choice in it - I never had a chance to tell everyone before it went out -'

Narcissa smiled softly, 'We had reasons for making that announcement.'

'But what happens when ... if I decide not to marry your son - the public is expecting us to marry now! I'll be the one ... in the wrong, for breaking things off.'

'Aria, you will not be in the wrong - no one will. The public does not know that this engagement is just for the year, for they did not need to know that. If you go ahead or if you decide not to, that is up to both you and Draco alone.' Narcissa paused, 'the reason why we wanted to make the announcement was to protect you - both of you - as you are the Saviour and Draco a former Death Eater -'

'But it didn't sound like he had much of a choice ... thinking back on it.'

'No, he did not ... but the facts remain the same, and the two of you are who you are ... if seen together - would most likely cause a public outcry.'

'I - I hadn't thought of that.'

'Now do you still wish to go?'

The question should have been so easy to answer ... but she realised now, that there was more behind the comment that brought her here.

'Draco - does he - do - does a male Veela transform?'

Narcissa sighed, 'What was said exactly?'

Aria said, "You'll never see his wings."

She wondered if for moment she had offended Narcissa by repeating the words, as the woman had grown so cold so quickly and looked ready to tear something apart. 'That was not aimed at you ... but Draco's - he hasn't been able to ... transform like he should - I thought that - your compatible magic might have something to do with the trouble he has been having ... now I suggest we get you changed back into that stunning ball gown. I should think by now Draco has grown worried.'

It turned out Narcissa had been right, as soon they left the room, Draco had been walking briskly towards them.

'What is - was something the matter?'

Aria almost giggled at his stutter, and flustered manner, 'I had a bit of a headache ... my contact-lenses were ... irritating me.'

'If you excuse me, I have a ... husband to go find,' Narcissa said and she swept down the hall, and Aria knew she was not looking for Lucius at all.

'You should ... you could have informed me you were feeling unwell.' Draco said, 'You changed your hair ... it's down.'

'I know I should have and I am sorry that I didn't, I didn't mean for you to worry,' Aria said moving towards him, 'I took it out, the pins were pinching ... I know it looks a mess and my glasses-'

'You look beautiful,' Draco said his voice thick with awe, 'Well, if you are feeling better, care to join me for a dance.'

'I thought you'd never ask,' Aria said, kissing his cheek which seemed to flush upon the contact, 'I'm sorry I've been ... I didn't - I'm sorry I never understood before. You - if you want to - can tell me anything. I won't break your confidence.'

Draco's eyes were so intense with emotions, 'You realise I am meant to be the one bestowing gifts upon you ... not the other way around.'

'All I ask ... is for you to tell me - things ... preferably before I hear them from someone else.' Aria said, 'That would be the best courting gift I could receive for now.'

'For now?' Draco repeated, 'Sounds like you're going to take full advantage of this.'

'Oh I am,' Aria joked, 'I want to be showered with flower petals ... in front of a lot of people. Oh, a diamond ring that has encrusted emeralds and diamonds in the band ... I want snow, lots and lots of snow -'

'Not asking for much are you?'

'Dragon ... I am just getting started.'


	14. Chapter 14

_Dragon,  
_ _S_ _eriously ... no I mean it, it's not like I don't love it, but you could have warned me,_ _I feel sorry for those poor owls that had to drop off the cage, but when I said I might -_ _did you see that word there,_ _you know MIGHT - want a cat, that does not mean you buy me_ _one. Poor thing ... still haven't come up with a suitable name for it. Any suggestions what to_ _name a female grey cat? Oh, and I hope you realise I was actually joking when I stated I wanted stuff,_ _I w_ _as mostly listing off things at the top of my head._

 _On a different note, sorry I can't make diner with you, I'd already had plans made with Dudley and Emily - and Chinese food ... well it's been a weakness of mine since I've discovered it. But I'll see you some time in the week, Wednesday? I've got Teddy on Tuesday._ _As for Diagon Alley ... I've actually been avoiding going and was planning on doing everything by owl post ... my old school robes still fit so I won't have to make the journey ..._ _I'd go with, but first as I already said I'll have Teddy and well I don't want to be fawned over ... and as the community hasn't seen me out since the battle ...well I'm sure you can image the hipe it would cause._

 _What do you thing about the new programme Hogwarts wants to do? - well McGonagall wants to do -_ _I t_ _hink it could be a good idea, a mentor scheme for us "eighth" years, and the first-years get to choose,_ _you_ _think I might be asked to mentor a lot of firsties? I think that's the only thing I'm not looking forward to_ _turning them down - always hated saying no - well to some things at least._ _Congratulations on making Head Boy .. be strange to have both eighth and seventh-year students as Head Boy and Girl sharing it but McGonagall didn't want to be unfair._ _Did McGonagall tell you I turned it down? I'm not sure whether she saw you or I first, wasn't even aware you had been made Head Boy until your letter. But I think it might have upset Hermione, if I had got it instead of her - not that she would have expected it_ _but_ _still - lead by example_ _, and well I haven't exactly always set a good one. Do you know what changes are being made in regards to eighth-year accommodations? It was the only thing I could not get out of McGonagall while she was here._

 _Let me know about Wednesday,  
_ _Hoping to hear from you soon,  
_ _Aria x_

Draco shook his head at the letter, of course she wouldn't want to face a crowd. He should have realised that ... after learning about her nightmares. He smiled slightly to himself ...as he read the letter again, the letter that had come just four days ago; the longest letter he had received so far from Aria. She had been much more open with him since the ball ... and he had known something had upset her - he had felt her magic after all, though he was sure it was more then a mere headache - it had been the look his mother had gave him before she left, that had been the reason he didn't question Aria further. Aria's letter had not been the only one he had received ... with the return to Hogwarts fast approaching ... several of his fellow housemates that had chosen to return also had got in touch with him. He figured as Aria did not want to step into Diagon, that he might as well meet up with a few of his fellow house mates.

'Draco?' his mother called from the doorway, 'Are you ready to go? You'll be careful won't you, I doubt you'll be treated fairly whilst in Diagon Alley.'

'Yes, I'm ready,' Draco said, placing down Aria's letter. 'And I'm aware, and unconcerned.'

'Another letter?'

'No, the same one,' Draco frowned, 'I replied but I am yet to hear from Aria concerning tomorrow.'

His mother squeezed his shoulder, 'I'm sure she's just been busy and you'll most likely hear from by the end of the day.'

'You're right.' Draco said.

'Well I don't see why you should be so worried about Potter.'

Of course his father would have to come along and overhear everything.

'Her name is Aria.' Draco replied.

'I'm aware of that.' his father said, 'but we owe her nothing - I owe her nothing -'

'On the contrary my dear - you are far more indebted to her than you think. We all are.'

Draco turned as his father's stern gaze changed into bewilderment. This was clearly new information to them both Draco and him.

'Did you ever wonder why - your sentence in Azkaban was so short? Why Draco and I were never sentenced?' His mother stated. 'She spoke up for us Lucius, all of us - defended us when no one else would - defended your honour - when it was I she owed the life-debt. Aria Potter cleared us - saved our family name, when she was not asked to -'

'Aria ...' Draco stammered, 'spoke up for us?'

'Yes,' his mother replied, 'our family solicitor informed me, after your father had been released,' then his mother turned cold and there was a harsh venomous quality to the tone of her voice, 'And you let those people you call family round on her - call her a whore - let her think she was beneath them - that - that -' his mother took a breath, her face paled, 'that she would not see Draco whilst transformed! That she would not see his wings!'

Draco paled, true he had been struggling with his transformation, but to tell Aria she would not ... when the highest honour a Veela had to gift was their transformation ... his hands fisted. He knew something had been said to her ... though he had not heard what had been said.

'Who?' Draco demanded.

'I do not know,' his mother said, 'Aria did not say ... I tried to find out ... I had no luck, they were not overheard.'

Draco turned to his father, this was all his fault, Aria had been disgraced within their very home and Draco had promised that she would not get hurt. Draco had been on the verge of saying something, but his father's bleak look stopped him, for once his father seemed at a lost for words.

His father's hung his head, 'I - I did not know ...'

His mother turned her head away and sighed, 'this was not how I wanted you to find out ... I was going to tell you, once you had gotten used to Aria. I know you despise the girl Lucius - but I'd thought you'd be adult enough - what happened to our family coming first? - I'd thought you'd see past -'

His father looked at a lost of what to do, like he was battling with himself.

'Don't you dare -' his mother said, 'don't you dare transform to try and comfort me - it is not I that you owe an apology to.'

A loud screech emitted from the room, Draco turned to where it had come from hoping to see his falcon - but it was not Coeus, instead, it was a barn owl, one that landed with a paper attached to it. His mother crossed the room and relieved the owl, she crossed the room back to the doorway and opened unfolded the paper without a word. Leaving a rather confused Draco who had never seen his mother act emotional and his father who seemed to be frozen to the spot. Draco glanced awkwardly at him, his family had never been one for showing their emotions Draco was unsure what to do. On one hand this was his father on the other it was the very same man that treated Aria unfairly - not that Draco could talk, but still.

Draco instead looked out of the window, the rain seemed to sum up how this day was turning out, miserable - not even seeing his friends could cheer him up now.

'Draco.'

His name came as a whisper, a tone he hardly heard from his father. He turned around not sure whether he wanted to speak with the man or not.

'It will come ... your transformation ... Pot-Aria will see them. I have no doubt in that.'

Draco sighed heavily. He couldn't remain angry at his father, they were family.

'Draco! Draco!'

His mother's shout sounded worried and she came racing back into his room. 'Aria -' she panted handing over the _Daily Prophet._ Draco took it without another word and was out the door the second he read the headline: SAVIOUR ADMITTED TO SAINT MUNGO'S.


	15. Chapter 15

_"' ...saviour Aria Potter, was rushed into Saint Mungo's in the late hours of last night ... the wizarding saviour, condition is currently unknown, but it seems that those on the scene rushed to help, as Aria Potter symptom upon arrival was the lack of breath ... what could have put our esteemed hero in such a state or is the question whom ..."_

'Gods they made it sound as though, I was in grave danger.' Aria said.

'Well they had to make a story out of you trying to poison yourself _somehow._ ' Ron said.

'I'll get out my violin for you,' George said.

Aria laughed, though she knew she shouldn't be, and to prove her point her chest started to hurt and deep chesty cough started up again. It wasn't her fault she was in her current state. She had only been cleaning out Grimmauld Place for Teddy's visit - and well she had decided to tackle Sirius's old bedroom - huge mistake that turned out to be. Her retort, when she regained herself, fell short as her eyes caught sight of Mrs Weasley's unhappy expression, so Aria politely changed the sentence she had been thinking; 'Bugger off.'

'I think the bigger picture is here,' Hermione said taking the _Daily Prophet_ from Ron, 'is who they are trying to blame for your current condition.' she glanced over the article, 'though they mention no names they are heavily insinuating that it was foul play -'

'It's the _Daily Prophet,_ Hermione,' Aria said, 'Of course, they would, this is me we're talking about. They love to use details of my life when news is low - either they love me or they hate me - I'm surprised the headline wasn't: Savior wastes valuable resources. The _Prophet_ just can't seem to make up it's mind on how to portray me.'

'You're well - people would go nuts - there would be an outrage if they tried.' Hermione said.

'Well after the engagement news ... I thought people wouldn't have a very good opinion of me.' Aria said, 'Not that I care - I've never had anything to prove to everyone anyway.'

'Yes well-' Mrs Weasley muttered into the silence. Mrs Weasley had taken the attitude she had about not saying bad things about the Dursleys in front of Aria and applied it to the Malfoy's. 'that hardly matters now. It's happened everyone will just have to get used to it.'

'Quite a few people I've spoken with - well people that have stopped me,' Bill corrected himself, 'say that it's such a commendable thing of you to do. Spend time - give someone a second chance that shouldn't have had one.'

'Well it's too much if you ask me, first she speaks up for them and now-' Ron said, and he waved his hand gesturing at all of Aria, '- this!'

'What possessed you to try and clean Sirius's room anyway?' Hermione said rolling her eyes. She clearly had sensed it was time to change the subject.

'I was going to use it.' Aria said.

'But I thought you'd been using the room - you know we'd stayed in,' Ginny said, giving her a thoughtful look.

'Yes,' Hermione agreed, 'and besides I don't think it's healthy.'

'I'm over his death Hermione,' Aria said, she really didn't want to explain why she felt like the only room she was comfortable in was her godfather's old bedroom and that it was only place she could fall asleep peacefully in. 'It's my house - Sirius's left it to me - I'll do what I want with it and if that means putting up with more toxic fumes Sirius implanted anywhere else, so his room wouldn't be changed - then, so be it.'

'I've checked it over - you're all clear.' Bill said.

'Thanks.'

'What I don't understand,' Ron said, scratching the back of his head, 'is why that - you know your bracelet, that ... he gave you, didn't protect you. I thought it was embedded with protective charms or at least you said it was.'

'No, I said it was,' Fleur corrected, 'And it doesn't work like that. It protects only from harm - physical harm - minor jinxes and hexes.'

'Like the Shielding Charm -' George said, 'it's basically a Shield Hat or Cloak, like the ones we-I have got in store.'

'This is different though,' Bill said, holding up his own wrist, upon his own thick bracelet had been placed. 'the Charms don't wear off - they don't need replacing - but in a sense, yes that's how it works.'

'So Aria's protected from attacks - just not poisoning - maybe Malfoy should have thought of that,' Ron said, 'look at where she is now - look at what's happened.'

'If you want someone to blame Ron, blame me - not Draco,' Aria said, 'besides I'll be out of here in a few hours - it's just a cough now - I'm fine.'

'Aria you were barely breathing -'

'Now look who is exaggerating!' Aria retorted.

Ron flushed, looking a bit sheepish.

'So, what else is in that paper - anything newsworthy?'

'They finally announced the eight-year accommodation,' Hermione said, 'Looks like as they are so many of us returning, they can't fit us into the dorms - so they built one for us, and we'll be sharing it with the other eight-years, they're calling it Memoriam Cornu.'

'Remembrance wing -' Aria said, to which Hermione nodded.

'Wait a minute, you said, share with other houses - you mean Slytherins?' Ron said, 'We have to share with Slytherins? - I might not go back.'

'He doesn't mean it, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione said before Mrs Weasley had a chance to say anything, 'And it means the other houses too, not just the Slytherins, Ron.' she glanced back at the paper, 'it goes well with the houses united scheme, so I'm not surprised, and there's a quote from McGonagall, she says; _"I'm looking forward to working closely with Aria Potter on this, Miss Potter came up with a number of ideas, during my visit with her. And I'd like to implement those creative ideas",_ Aria you never said.'

'I- I was hoping she wouldn't say anything ... but I - after everything - I think it's a good idea,' Aria said. 'I'm fed up of hearing Slytherins are bad - when yes, a few have given the house a bad name, but they're not all bad - look at Snape!'

'Yes, he did have everyone fooled,' Bill said, 'the perfect double agent-'

'Nah, he was just Dumbledore's man - Dumbledore's man through and through.'

There were an exchanged of looks, no-one really knew what to say to Aria's statement - she had never really explained what she had seen properly in Snape's memories, just the necessary facts. But Snape had a small part to play - just like she had, in Dumbledore's thought out plan. Just another betrayal. What did that matter when the fate of lives had been at state? Nothing! The greater good ... was there such a thing?

'Do you need us to get you anything?' Ginny asked.

'No,' Aria said, 'Oh, actually, could someone make sure Kreacher has fed Epsilon.'

'Epsilon?' Hermione said.

'Yes,' Aria said, 'I thought I'd told you about her ... about my cat.'

'Cat?' Ron said sounding astonished.

'Yeah, they tend to be a small bundle of fur, have whiskers, and say meow.' Aria rolled her eyes.

'No need to be sarcastic - just thought you'd get an owl.'

Aria shook her head, 'Not after Hedwig.' She gave no other explanation, it needed no other explanation.

'I still can't believe that after all these years Sirius's last "screw you" - actually worked,' Aria said, 'and that I just had to stumble across it.'

'Sounds like something he'd do-'

'Most likely wasn't so toxic when he set it up -' Bill said, 'some of our products can become toxic over time -'

Bill had stopped short, peering at the doorway, Mrs Weasley had a wide-eyed look, Ron looked as though he was about to punch something, Ginny and Hermione exchanged hesitant looks. Fleur grabbed Bill's arm, and George gave a look of indifference.

Aria turned her head... well, this was awkward ... she should have suspected that Draco might turn up, but all the Malfoys. Their entrance was not as confident as it once would have been - the Malfoys walked around like they owned the place - but the steps into the room Aria had been placed in, where slow - hesitant, as though they thought they'd be cursed at any second.

Draco eyes told Aria, she wasn't exactly wrong as they darted all around to check where they all were, as he closed off his composure, but no one made a move towards them.

'We -' Draco cleared his throat, 'we came to see what happened and how you were.'

'We saw the _Daily Prophet_ ,' Narcissa Malfoy said.

'The _Daily Prophet_ likes to take things that concern me and blow them out of proportion,' Aria said, 'I'm fine.'

'What happened then?- Why are you here?'

'I came across something toxic -' Aria said,

'You were poisoned!'

'I was cleaning - it's all been cleared, just a cough left. Healers said I'll be able to home in a few hours - besides I thought you'd be in Diagon Alley - you said you were going to met up with friends.'

'I'd thought I'd come see you first - I was going to head there afterwards.' Draco said.

The door to her room opened again, and Aria hoped that the Healers had changed their minds. It turned out to be one better. Teddy Lupin was definitely the best thing to happen all day. Andromeda, stopped in her tracks. Aria glanced at Draco who looked rather pale, Narcissa looked like she was seeing things whereas Lucius Malfoy looked how he always did. She wondered how long it had been since Narcissa Malfoy had seen her sister exactly ... Aria stood corrected ... the situation was now awkward.


	16. Chapter 16

This had to be the oddest reunion Draco had ever come across. He knew that he had another aunt - he didn't know that his other aunt looked exactly like Bellatrix. His hand had stretched towards his wand in the first few moments of meeting her, but no one else had moved towards theirs. There was also the added fact that he had sensed Aria's magic from the woman - but upon a second glance he realised that it was not his aunt Aria's magic was wrapping around, but the baby boy that she held within her arms.

'There's my favourite guy!'

Of course, Aria's godson - no wonder her magic was protecting him.

'We'll leave you peace,' Weasley's mother said, getting up, breaking the silence, 'I'm glad it's all cleared up Aria, we shall see you for dinner Saturday.'

Draco watched Aria nod her confirmation, 'If someone could make sure -'

'Ron and I will - check on things,' Granger turned to Weasley, 'Won't be, Ron.'

Weasley seemed to be unsure on whether he should leave or if he wanted to remain, and hissed under his breath, though he did leave the room, to what seemed to be at Granger's insistence. Draco was surprised he hadn't actually came across the Weasley family before now, considering how close Aria was to them.

The silence resumed after the Weasleys had left, his mother looked as though she couldn't quite believe what was happening and his father showed no difference, just his usual cool expressions.

'Cissy.'

'Dromeda.'

Next thing he knew both women were crying and embracing each other, quite awkwardly as his aunt still had hold of the baby. He was never going to understand women ...

* * *

'So they're talking, your mother and her sister?' Blaise asked, two hours later.

'And it seems to be going well,' Draco said.

'But you said that they hadn't spoken in years - because of - you know - the Muggle-born.'

Draco shrugged, 'I didn't get it either ... but I think that mother - regrets a few of her previous choices.'

'I think most of us do,' Blaise replied, 'Potter - the odds - and still she managed to beat him- Pansy regrets it most - after speaking out in the Great Hall.'

'I know, she informed me.' Draco said.

Blaise looked around at the busy street of Diagon Alley and the dirty looks and mutterings being thrown their way. 'Makes you wonder how Potter put up with this all these years - and never once lost it.'

'It's alright for you,' Draco said as another person tutted they passed. 'You remained neutral -'

'You had no choice - not what you told us to begin with, but the truth got out in the end.'

'I -' Draco paused, 'regret that - it was stupid ... thinking I could do it all on my own - letting the others into the school - worse mistake of my life.'

'So Potter's - you know - definitely it?' Blaise said, 'your compatible match?'

Draco nodded.

'What you two talking about?' Theodore said having returned from a nearby store, 'Looks serious.'

'Potter!'

Theodore's expression changed becoming sombre, 'Ah.'

Draco had known this would be awkward for his friends to accept ... but there wasn't much choice in it - Aria had been his match and his family stood by the old values - it was worse for a Veela as they only choose those they had true compatibility with. 'We're still getting to know one another ... and she's made me realise that Muggles aren't as bad as we were led to believe - that they're not dirty ... well, you know...'

There was a murmur of agreement.

'That's not going to make being in public any easier,' Blaise said, 'or being back at Hogwarts.'

'We have at least one thing on our side,' Theodore said, 'you - what you do now will impact the rest of Slytherin.'

'Well I suppose being engaged to Aria Potter had to have some advantages.'

'Yes - well ... who wouldn't be a bit scared of the wizarding Saviour,'

Draco smirked, well Theodore had a point there. 'I'm off then as we've got everything - I said I'd meet up with mother.'

'What you really meant was you wanted to get back to Potter,' Blaise teased, 'Man you've got it bad.'

'You wait until you find a compatible match you like ... you wait.'

* * *

Andromeda had felt awkward going to Malfoy Manor, so Draco had instead ended up in a humble house. His mother and aunt were currently drinking tea watching in slight amusement at Aria's antics. Who was sprawled out on the floor playing with her godson, with a pile of baby toys surrounding them. The only reason Draco had joined them was because his father had gone also. Draco was sure that it was the last place his father wanted to be, but he supposed it was better than being in a small room at Saint Mungo's with the Weasleys.

Draco had never felt Aria's magic to be as happy as it was now.

'Oh no, he's got me,' Aria laughed, pretending to pinned to the floor, supporting Teddy in a sitting position on her stomach, 'what ever should I do - help! Someone help me - I've been attacked by the strongest little boy in the world!'

Draco shook his head, at her slight exaggeration - how was it possible for someone who had been poisoned not that long ago, to be this relaxed now. But Aria was just so carefree, like it didn't matter, all that mattered was the boy in front of her.

'Wait - just give me a second -' Aria's hands moved to roll Teddy nearer towards her, 'if I just -' then she rolled over supporting Teddy all the while, until her godson was the one upon the floor. 'Ah ha - gotcha - not so smart now, are you?' and proceeded to tickling him, and Teddy laughed all the way through. 'There's no escape - none what so ever.' her godson moved his arms and legs to curl up into a ball to stop her. 'You little Slytherin - such a sneaky thing to do - how am I meant to tickle you now?'

Aria didn't stop playing with him either, not once, while his aunt and mother chatted - well apart from when she changed him or fed him - they changed their games - Aria supported him to sit up, and helped him play with some soft blocks - building them up and knocking them down again. Put him on his stomach to encourage him to learn to crawl, the five-month-old was starting to grasp the idea that he had to move his arms and legs together to move. Until finally Teddy began to tire.

'She's a natural,' his mother commented when Aria took Teddy away for a sleep, 'aren't you worried that she'll ask to - look after him after Hogwarts.'

'No,' Andromeda said calmly, 'she wouldn't want to take him away from me -' she glanced at his mother, 'it's not my place to say why, she just knows how it feels -'

Aria reentered the room, 'Remind me Dromeda, if I ever say I want children again - not to have any - remind me that they're exhausting.'

'He hasn't put you off already, you keep telling me you want three,' his aunt replied, laughing slightly, 'When do you want to see him next?'

'I do but I'll admit it he might have put me off. I'll see him thirty-first - spend the whole day if that's OK.'


	17. Chapter 17

Aria released the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Today she was finally returning to the wizarding world and she was not looking forward to be swarmed by a mass of people.

 _I can do this._

In reality she felt like she couldn't, that turning back and hiding under her bed-covers was now the best option. But she was a Gryffindor ... she was Aria Potter ... if she could face down dragons, trolls, Boggart-Dementors, Dementors and breaking into Gringotts, Voldemort and everything else she had done to face down Voldemort, she could run through a barrier that shielded platform nine and three-quarters from Muggles.

All those months of hiding away in the Muggle world had finally come to an end.

'Excuse me.'

 _Here we go._ Not even through the barrier and it had already started.

'Is this the way to the platform? For Hogwarts?'

Not the question she had been expecting - most people knew exactly who she was, but the question about the platform meant it had been a first-year to ask - and if they just asked the first person they saw then most likely -

'Muggle-born?' Aria said, turning to the voice. The girl reminded her so much of herself. She looked so small, though her girl before her had tidy brown hair and hazel eyes.

'Sorry?'

'Someone born to non-magical parents - never mind-'

'I wouldn't know my parents' are dead.'

Aria bit her lip, she didn't want to sympathise with the girl fearing that she may take it the wrong way, 'Yes that's the way through. You just go through the wall. Best take a run at it, if you're nervous.'

'Thought it was ... you were looking at it like, you could see something no one else could.' she said.

 _Perhaps that's because I_ _know exactly what's waiting on the other side._

'And I noticed your trunk, you didn't really scream "witch" but then I guess I don't either.' she said, 'Does it make a difference - being, what did you call it? Muggle-born? I'm still learning all the terms.'

'No,' Aria replied, shaking her head, 'It doesn't. One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year.'

'I'm Alana, Alana Williams.' the girl frowned, 'If this is the way to the platform - then why are you just staring it, why haven't you gone through yet?'

'I've been asking myself that same question -' Aria said, 'do you fancy going through the barrier with me?'

'OK.' Alana steered her own trolley facing towards the wall.

'On three, one - two ...' Aria began to push her own trolley, '...three ..'

They run through the barrier and the platform nine and three-quarters came into sight.

'Wow.'

Wow indeed, the platform was it's usual busy self, full of parents sending off their children. So far no one had noticed her arrival onto the platform. Aria kept glancing around, as they walked over to the Hogwarts express. Aria levitated Alana's trunk onto the train. Aria nodded and looked around, and found exactly who she had been looking for, Hermione, Ron and Ginny; who were also loading trunks onto the train.

'Nifty - but I thought we couldn't use magic outside of school.'

'I'm of age - so I'm allowed.' Aria said, 'you should be fine from here - see you at Hogwarts.'

'Thank you.'

No sooner had Aria moved to the direction she spotted her friends, the people on the platform begun to realise that she was there.

* * *

Aria took a deep breath before shutting the train door behind her. It had taken at least half an hour just to get through the crowd of people. She heaved her trunk along the corridor and slid open the last compartment door in the hopes that she would find one of her friends.

'About time you made it,' Ginny said, 'what happened?'

Aria groaned then let out a breath of relief. 'Take a guess. Hi, Luna, Neville. Hermione and Ron in prefects compartment?'

'Hello Aria.'

'Hi.'

'Yeah, they said they'll be along in a bit.' Ginny said, 'so you got caught then.'

'Caught? Caught is not the word I'd use.' Aria said. 'There was a horde of fans out there.'

'What was you expecting, you went into hiding,' Ginny said.

'I did not hide.' Aria corrected, 'I went out - just not where the wizarding community could mob me.'

'There's a difference?' Neville said.

'Of course there is,' Aria said sounding astonished, and waved it off. Ginny laughed, Neville shook his head in bewilderment and Luna smiled dreamily at her.

'So how were your summers?' Aria said.

'It was lovely, specially when daddy get home - though we spent most of our summer rebuilding the house.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Luna ... I kinda forgot that we were involved in that, we should have been around to help.' Aria said.

'It's alright.' Luna said, 'Neville?'

'Oh mine was really good, Gran's like a different person - can't stop telling me how proud she is.' Neville said.

'That's great, Neville.'

'Yeah,' Neville shrugged running a hand through his hair, 'it's been - it's been good. Ginny told us about your summer. It's true then, you're engaged to Malfoy?'

Aria held out her wrist to show them the bracelet, 'yeah it's true - all this time he was running around telling everyone he was pure-blood when he's a Veela.'

'He's magically pure,' Ginny said, 'that's why he says he's a pure-blood, because he comes from a magical family. It's the same with Fleur, part Veela, magically pure.'

'Explains - a lot.' Aria said, 'his family don't seem to think much of me - well his cousins at least Mr Malfoy ... he's been rather odd.'

'What do you mean odd?' Neville said, now leaning forward, a look of concern tormented his face.

'Nothing like that,' Aria reassured him, 'it's just - I went to a family ball so I could be introduced - and afterwards, well it's hard to explain - before he'd have no problems at looking at me like I didn't belong there, or a bit of filth - after the ball, that all stopped - that's what I meant by odd. Just not at all what I expected.'

'Maybe Malfoy said something,' Luna said, 'to his father - after all Veela's only go for people truly compatible with themselves.'

'To be honest, I'm still finding this compatible magic thing ... a bit daunting.' Aria said, 'It's like it's changed Draco - or well ... if I tell you something - promise you won't tell anyone else?' Neville and Luna both nodded. 'Draco swore a magical binding oath - so I don't know if it's that ... his being a Veela - the compatible magic - or that fact that he you know ... might actually like me.' Aria rubbed her at face, 'so, yeah, it's daunting.'

They chatted some more, the trolley lady passed by, Neville and Aria were discussing the new eight-year common room and dorms when Hermione and Ron returned.

'I'm beat.' Ron said, picking up a cauldron cake. 'Why did I agree to return as a prefect again?'

'Same reason I chose to return as Quidditch Captain, I guess - we were plain crazy.' Aria said.

Ron snorted, Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's not like you had a chance to last year - is it. None of us did - Quidditch was off the cards and Prefects - well with the Carrows -' Ginny said.

Hermione, Ron and Aria exchanged guilty looks.

'Don't,' Neville said, 'don't feel guilty, it wasn't like you three weren't doing anything now, was it?'

Hermione changed the subject, talking about the Horcruxes was still a sore subject, considering Aria's surrender, 'We should almost be there - we should change.'

* * *

Aria began to tremble as soon as she stepped out of the school carriages. This had been the thing she was most nervous about in returning to Hogwarts. She had no time to stop at the sight of the Great Hall doors, but hands had taken hers - hands she knew without even looking to belong to Ron and Hermione - she squeezed them to return her thanks, and together they crossed the Great Hall.

It looked no different - the teachers table still placed in front of the four house tables, in the centre was the throne-like chair that Dumbledore once used. It was one thing knowing that he was gone and another to actually see it. Aria looked around the Hall, so similar but yet so different ... the same Hall she had eaten meals in for so many years, and the same Hall that held all those lives they had lost in the final battle.

'You alright Aria?' Hermione whispered.

Aria shook her head, being back here, as much as she had wanted to return, it was going to take some getting used to. 'Not really.'

'Hey, who's that?'

'He's rather good looking.'

Aria looked up at the sudden whispers, it didn't take long to figure out what the whispers around her were about, several of the female students were gazing towards the staff table, it was then Aria took note who was on the table. McGonagall was in the throne-like chair, Flitwick was missing - Aria presumed he was with the first-years. Hagrid, Slughorn, Sprout joined her at the table along with the other professors and one person she recognised, with silvery-blond hair and pointed features.

'Hey, he looks oddly like Malfoy.' Ron said.

'He would,' Aria said, 'that's Draco's cousin; Cygnus Neumann.' She knew instantly why he had been drawing so much attention, 'and yes, he's a Veela.'


	18. Chapter 18

'Professor Neumann, will take the position of Defence Against the Dart Arts - I'm sure you'll all make him feel welcome -'

Draco half listened as McGonagall did the start of term speech after the sorting had taken place. He just about heard where the eighth-year common room and dorms were as he was too busy frowning - What the fuck was his cousin doing here? Because he did not think it was to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for one second.

He felt a nudge at his side, Draco turned, 'What?'

'Stand up,' Blaise said.

Draco got to his feet, wondering why, until he realised he had not been concentrating on what McGonagall had been saying, and she had asked the Head Boys and Girls to make themselves known.

Draco glanced at his cousin again - not once had it been mentioned to him that Cygnus would be at Hogwarts.

Food appeared before them, and the Hall buzzed with conversations again, a few people Draco noticed had got to their feet and hurried to the Gryffindor table, Aria, Weasley had Granger greeted the students that approached the table warmly.

Blaise muttered into his ear. 'What did your cousin do to upset you?'

'He exists,' Draco sneered.

'I thought you got along,' Blaise said, 'you certainly did when you were younger. Did you not know he was going to be here?'

'No,' Draco said, 'And he already has the female population swooning at his feet -'

'Well you'll be pleased that least one female student isn't falling for his Veela charms,' Blase said, 'and she is looking as popular as ever.'

'Your point?' Draco inquired. Blaise merely inclined his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Aria was surrounded by fellow peers, Finnigan was talking amatively with his hands, making those nearest to him, Aria included laugh.

'Saving the wizarding community does that,' Draco said, rolling his eyes, what else had Blaise been expecting.

For the first time that evening he looked along the Slytherin table. To his surprise, they had gained a cluster of new students, who were swapping stories of their home lives, it wasn't so long ago that he too had done so; well he bragged. His eyes followed the line of students along the table, sweeping over the second-years, to the seventh surprised by the amount of returns Slytherin had. This year would be the hardest for them all, they had, had it so easy last year, the Slytherins had been overlooked, held the superiority. Well with Severus Snape known Death Eater as Headmaster, there was little they could do wrong. Then Draco's eyes settled on a person he hadn't seen since the final battle; Gregory Goyle. Draco merely inclined his head, if Aria was willing to bury the hatchet, then he could do the same, and after all, Goyle owed him one, for saving his life. Goyle would have never made it out, from the Room of Requirement unconscious, but he owed Weasley and Granger more so, for actually saving him.

'Do you think Potter will accept an apology ...' came a whisper from across the table.

Draco turned, Pansy looked rather frazzled.

'Try ... Aria ... can be quite surprising.'

* * *

'I hate him!' Draco snapped as they sat down in an air-chair in the new common room for the eighth-years. Only in the dorms would each house banner, be found; the common-room showed no signs of the Hogwarts house banners or even portraits. The only portrait they had was the guardian to the room. When Draco first saw it, he thought the walls looked like a family tree, but it was not. It was a tree of sorts, each branch led off to a persons name along with a date of birth and and most had a date of death, others just had the year of death, as there was no conclusive date. The Remembrance Tree was what they started calling it; it held all the names of lives lost, including those who had died fighting the Dark Lord the first time around.

Lessons had started up the following day, and he already disliked a lesson. The whispers and looks of disgust he could handle, he was a Malfoy and well above it, not to mention McGonagall had threatened to strip his Head Boy status if he tried anything, he had only gotten it because she felt as though he could learn something from it, and because of McGonagall's new hope of inter-house unity. And Aria had taken it all in her stride and began to promote it too, by firstly accepting Pansy's apology. But he did not like being made a fool of, yes there were those smarter than him, but they had never made him look foolish as his cousin had.

'He was showing the class that duelling doesn't always begin with a bow, Draco,' Theodore said.

'No, he was picking on me, making me look incompetent in front of Aria,' Draco said, 'that's what he did, we all know by now that duels don't start with a bow, that's only in formal ones. But if he thinks that for one second -'

Draco closed his mouth, the portrait had swung open, Aria walked in with Weasley and Granger naturally by her side. Longbottom had joined them, along with Finnigan and Thomas. It didn't take him long to figure out what they were talking about.

'Did you see Malfoy's face? Bloody brilliant,' Weasley said, laughing along with Finnigan who mimicked a look of sudden surprise, at his empty hand, as if to wonder why his wand was not there. Draco felt his cheeks flush with heat. Granger at least rolled her eyes clearly not amused by them, but it made his day noticing that Aria hadn't laughed.

'He reminded me of Snape ... of how Snape treated us, and I know he only did it to fulfil his role as a spy,' Aria said as they walked past. 'But Professor Neumann is not, he has nothing to prove ... he was just being a bully, that's not the way to set an example. OK, I get the point in a demonstration ... but that - that was not teaching ...'

'I agree with Aria,' Granger said firmly, 'I felt like I learnt nothing.'

'I felt like interrupting,' Aria said shaking her head. 'and that I should bloody teach us all ... again.'

'Really?'

Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas and Longbottom had spoken at the same time, their voices sounded ... hopeful, Aria looked at them sheepishly and shrugged as though it explained everything. Perhaps it did, for no one questioned her further on the matter, though, there were several exchanges of small smiles, and knowing looks.

Aria began to read, alongside Granger, the Gryffindor boys, started talking amongst themselves, Finnigan providing the entertainment.

Draco gave Blaise and Theodore a smug look, he hadn't been the only one to dislike his cousin.

'So ... why are you so uptight about your cousin and ...' Blaise's whispered his eyes flickered towards Aria.

'His magic,' Draco said, giving a shudder at the thought of it, 'it's similar to my own ... which makes his compatible ...'

Blaise gave him a sudden look of understanding. Theodore just raised an eyebrow. Then there was a sudden shout, that almost made them jump -

'Piss off ... Goyle!'

Weasley was red-faced, Granger looked startled, and Aria's hand had reached for her wand. Gregory walked towards where Draco had been sitting with Blaise and Theodore.

'There was no need for that.' Granger said, 'you gave us quite a fright and Aria could have hexed him.'

Granger had not missed it then either.

'It's been one bloody day ... and I swear ... I'm not mental ... but he has been following us.'

Granger gave a heavy sigh, 'Well he can't bloody hex you that's for sure - his wand has been restricted.'

Aria glanced over, a thoughtful expression on her face, Draco looked at Goyle than and Weasley and Granger, he caught Aria's eye, she understood within sheer moments why Goyle had been following them; the life-debt. Aria looked between Weasley and Granger and said nothing ... not one word. The question was, why the hell not?


	19. Chapter 19

Aria was by now, far accustomed to the whispers and chatter in corridors that followed her. Usually she would settle for ignoring rumours and mindless chatter, but it seemed that after the war, the other students of Hogwarts no longer cared about keeping their thoughts to themselves ... well not that they usually did, it was just more on a subtle scale and she'd hear them second-hand, mostly from Ginny and Hermione.

'Can you believe she's engaged to that ... scum of a Death Eater?'

'What was she thinking? Agreeing to marry someone like him-'

Aria groaned, no this year the whispers were not subtle at all. She hated it ... why couldn't people just stay out of her business? ... What was it to them? Why did it matter to them? It wasn't their lives it effected ... no, it was her own.

Of course, she had questioned it ... but there was the matter of the life-debt. And Draco had been trying to prove that he was not the same person, he had been honest, she supposed spending all that time with him in the summer, helped. Compatible magic just sucked sometimes. But she could not deny that they had it, she could not forget the way it made her feel ... her head pounded, and Aria rubbed her temple - great the last thing she needed; a headache.

The only place that could offer her a place of solace expect for being in Draco's presence surrounded by his magic; Hogwarts library.

Aria headed to a deserted corner ... or what she hoped would be a deserted corner of the library ... and stumbled as she collided with a small life form, as she turned along one of the bookshelves.

'Alana,' Aria whispered, having recognised the first-year she collided with. 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going - I just wanted ... to find somewhere quiet .. are you OK?'

'Why are you being nice to me?' Alana's brown eyes searched her suspiciously, 'I got housed in Slytherin, and your well ... Aria Potter.'

'Wow ... we're what .. a week in and you already know my story,' Aria said, shaking her head, 'just not who I am.'

'So you don't dislike Slytherins?'

'I won't lie ...' Aria replied honestly, 'I never thought highly of them, what with Voldemort and his followers ...' Aria gestured to an empty table, and they made their way to it. 'Slytherin has always had a ... reputation ... then I learnt that not all Slytherins were the same...' Aria slid into a seat, and Alana took the chair next to her. 'and the hard way, so I won't be judgemental of you because of your House, if you won't be judgemental of me.'

There was a moments silence, where Alana had been clearly thinking things over.

'Is it true ... that you and your friends really defeated a troll, in your first year?'

Aria giggled, 'And with only the levitation spell ... though, it was my friend Ron, who cast the spell, and we merely knocked the troll out.'

'Wow ... magic ... is so cool!'

'We're in agreement there.'

'Thanks for the platform ... and stuff.'

'You already thanked me for that,' Aria said. 'Now shall we try again, I believe I never introduced myself, I'm Aria Potter, most people know me as the Girl Who Lived, the Chosen One or the as the Wizarding Saviour ... I much prefer being called Aria.'

'Well it's nice to meet you, Aria...'

* * *

'I don't get it.'

Aria had found peace and quiet eventually but of course it had to be interrupted. Though she hadn't minded spending time with the first-year Slytherin; as Alana and herself had quite a few things in common regarding their backgrounds, it had been nice to enjoy the silence, though she should have known it wouldn't have lasted long in the eighth-year common room. Well it had been nice whilst it lasted.

Aria knew who it was even before he had spoken ... the feel of his magic, she had thought that he would have joined his friends like he usually did.

'Don't get what Draco?' Aria replied, though she did not look up from the book she held in her hands.

'Why haven't you told them ... about Greg?'

Aria closed her eyes, she was beginning to really detest life debts. If Goyle ever found out that Ron had only turned around because she had ... well she didn't need Goyle tailing her too.

'They're old enough and definitely smart enough to figure it out themselves.'

'Yes, Granger I can see figuring it out,' Draco said.

Aria glanced over her book to give him a pointed look.

'I meant no offence to Weasley ... I said I'd respect your friends ... and I'm doing so.'

Aria returned to the page in her book she had been on.

'I just suspected Granger to figure it out first.'

Well, he had a point there.

'Yes, true,' Aria said, giving up trying to read and talk at the same time. 'You should warn your friend that if he doesn't want to see himself hexed to back off. I get what his trying to do, I understand he feels like he needs to repay them, but he won't repay it by following them around everywhere ... what does he think is going to happen? Someone will attack two of the war heroes and he'd be there to jump in to stop it?'

'Greg's never been overly smart,' Draco said, 'or intelligent at all come to think of it -'

'More muscle than brain ... like I said I get it.' Aria said. 'And I admit ... I haven't told them for another reason.'

'Really now?'

Of course he would find that interesting. Smug git.

'It's been quite funny watching Ron and Hermione jump apart or hearing them complain, when they realise Goyle is around ... they're rather annoyed he's been destroying their time together..'

Draco raised an eyebrow ... Aria knew this look well, he was rather intrigued.

'I had to put up with them snogging in front of me most of the summer ... or running off to snog each other, it's not that I mind, and it's been a long time overdue but I'm their friend, not something I wanna see or hear about.'

Draco laughed, actually laughed, his eyes sparkled and Aria could feel his magic buzzing ... she could get used to the way it shielded her. 'That is devious ... utterly devious. I would never thought you'd have something like that in you.'

'Oh there's a lot you don't know about me, Dragon,' Aria winked at him, causing a little heat to raise in his cheeks, the next words where out of her mouth before she could stop them, 'study with me.'

The magic surrounding her became suddenly warmer. Yes ... she could get used to his magic and the shield it wrapped around her.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco groaned and turned over onto his stomach, for the life of him he couldn't find a comfortable position so he could fall asleep. His back ached ... his mind wouldn't shut off. Though he wasn't a master at Occlumency, he at least knew how to apply the principles to shut his mind off.

 _study with me_

The words whirled around in his mind as though he was committing them to memory, trying to intake just how they had been spoken. Of course, he hadn't minded spending time with Aria ... so why was his mind so fixated on three words? It's not like it had been the first time Aria had arranged to spend time with him. Draco had thought that naturally their time together at Hogwarts would be limited, they moved in different circles. And he gathered she would want to spend most of her time spending it with her friends ... but then, she had been the one to say it, those words ...

 _study with me_

The words had not been a question, of if he would study with her and yet not a demand to study with her. She had been asking him to study with her ... asking to spend time with her. That had to be it ... his mother had organised him to accompany her on the holiday and Aria had said he was invited to her birthday celebrations ... she had never asked him to go.

Maybe things were moving along better than he thought they had been ... now if only he could find a comfortable enough position to fall asleep.

* * *

'Excellent Miss Potter, twenty points to Gryffindor.'

Draco curled his hands into fists. He would not act like an overprotective jealous boyfriend. But if Cygnus didn't remove his hand that he had placed unnecessary upon Aria's, Draco would not be held accountable for his own actions. Cygnus was a bloody professor ... what the hell was he thinking .. flirting with a student - didn't matter Aria was of age. And Draco knew ... knew that's what his cousin was doing... Draco was not going to get jealous ... Cygnus thought he was so much better than himself ... it hadn't always been that way. They had been close at one point - Draco had looked up to his older cousin, and with their magic being similar at one point, they could have called themselves brothers.

However, Cygnus was several years older and came into his inheritance as naturally as he had done everything else. During his fourth year, everything changed ... and Draco disliked everything Cygnus resembled including being a Veela. Cygnus just thought he was so much better than everybody else - and a thought occurred to him, it was exactly how he used to be -

Draco turned his gaze to Aria, who was still showing no signs of being affected by his allure. The same girl who had spoken up for his family - though he had not known that at the time - the same girl that was now choosing to look past people's differences ... despite the fact of the rumours that followed her. Blaise was right - how could she stand it and not have lost her temper from it.

 _Lead by example_ _, and well I haven't exactly always set a good one._

Those had been her words in her letter, is that what she was trying to do? Set a good example by raising above the rumours? By accepting the apologies and acting like it was nothing? Had that been the reason she had agreed to the engagement?

Well if Aria could choose to let go of the past, so could he.

 _She's not affected by his allure!_ He had to remember that. _Forgot about the compatible magic ... concentrate on the matters at hand ..._

Draco raised his wand, and copied the movements shown to the class earlier, pointed it at the table, non-verbally he cast the spell and the table before him, exploded.

'Yes .. very nice Mr Malfoy ..'

Though Draco did not receive points like Aria had ... he found he could care less. He felt proud, just like this morning when he had found evidence of his inheritance ... seeing the feathers upon his bed had given him an ego boost, though he still hadn't been able to transform.

'I thought you did better than me,' Aria said as they left the classroom, 'don't understand why you didn't get points too.'

'Doesn't matter ..'

Aria raised her eyebrows.

'Study with me ..'

'Oh ..' Aria said clearly astonished by the question. 'I would ... but I've got Quidditch practice later ... tomorrow night?'

'I'm on patrol,' Draco replied feeling disheartened.

'Friday?'

Her voice sounded hopeful ...

'I can do Friday.'

'OK, Friday it is.'

It didn't matter that he didn't receive any points, he received something better for Aria kissed his cheek swiftly before making off after her friends.

'You've got it so bad ... so bad.'

Draco sneered at the direction the voice had come from, his friend was shaking his head at him, 'Fuck off Blaise ... just - fuck off.'

'And you're talking like her too ...'


	21. Chapter 21

_**A.N. Sorry for the wait, been on holiday for the last two weeks with no internet so couldn't update until I got back. Enjoy Kx**_

* * *

Aria shot up abruptly, her breathing was laboured and her heart was beating erratically.

She sighed as one of her hands came to rest against her forehead. This had been going on for the last couple of weeks, she would find herself waking up abruptly in the middle of the night as though she had woken from a terrible nightmare. When in fact ... it was just the opposite, her dreams and been pleasant.

She couldn't work out for the life of her what she had woken up for. Aria could understand waking up for a nightmare, but waking up for no reason, and why did it suddenly feel cold? Aria pulled her covers in an attempt to warm herself, falling backwards to lay upon her bed once more. She forced her eyes shut, but Aria knew as with the many nights before, that sleep would not come. There was only so much one could do to make themselves fall asleep again, and Aria had tried everything she could think of, including doing her homework. There was only so much homework she could do before her brain decided to explode from an information overload.

At least the whispers and mindless chatter had subsided a little, or at least Aria wasn't hearing it, neither had Hermione or Ginny. Aria wondered if Draco had said something, but thought better of it. That would be completely out of character and as much as he had sworn a magical oath, she doubted it would be something he would do. Perhaps then the other students had just got bored, because Aria had not risen to it.

Aria rolled over, giving up, nope sleep would not welcome her. Back to the good old drawing board, if anything could get her to sleep it was reading a potions book, or if she could find one laying about in the common room, any copy of Hogwarts A History would do. Because as much as Hermione loved to quote from it, there was nothing more boring than history.

* * *

'You OK Aria, because your head has been dropping, since we sat down?'

'Sorry Alana, didn't get much sleep,' Aria yawned, 'now where was we?'

'It doesn't matter,' Alana said adamantly.

'Did I or did I not say I'd help you?' Aria said.

'Yes, you did. But you've been doing so much with the Headmistress setting up all the group activities. I shouldn't have asked for your help -'

'Alana,' Aria said calmly, 'my current state has nothing to do with the amount I've taken on. I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all.'

'OK, well, you were helping me with History of Magic -'

'Of course, I was,' Aria muttered, withholding the sarcasm from her voice. How had she talked herself into this again, and why of all the subjects did it have to be history. No wonder she was beginning to fall asleep.

'You could help me with Potions if you prefer?'

Aria felt like she was completely spoilt for choice, Potions, which was not her best subject, or a subject that she had always fallen asleep in. 'Potions. I might be able to remember more of that.'

'OK, so Professor Slughorn wants us to list five uses for Tropaeolum, and I can't seem to find uses for it in Potions anywhere.'

Aria laughed, glad to have been taught for once by Snape. 'That's because it's a trick question. Tropaeolum is a herb, that is commonly known as nasturtium.'

'Oh - that was ..'

'Sneaky?'

'Yes, very Slytherin like. I should have realised. Well, that makes it easier.'

'He was also trying to teach you something else,' Aria added. 'As you progress in Potions, the more you'll find uncommon names or names you have never heard of before. It's all due to when the Potion was created. You can't just rely on knowing the common names for herbs. The older the Potion, the more you'll find it.'

'Oh,' Alana flushed, 'I didn't - no one said anything about that.'

'Don't worry,' Aria said, 'I had no clue - literally. The old Potions Professor - Snape - he would always use the old names for herbs, it confused the hell out of me, until my friend pointed it out.'

'The Muggle-born?'

'Yeah, like I said, brightest in our year. Only ever beat her in Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Aria said as the bell rung, ending lunchtime, 'speaking of which, that's where I should be heading now.'

'Thanks, Aria.'

'No worries.'

* * *

Aria watched opened mouthed as a form was flown backwards across the room, slamming against the wall with a thud. The sound of the thud magnified due to the silence of the classroom. Her feet carried her across the room to the person, her heart was racing and fast-paced breathing.

She should have suspected nothing good would come off, Professor Neumann informing them, of a duelling challenge. As they had learnt the counter-spells to the hexes and minor jinxes that they had learnt, Professor Neumann had thought that it would be a good ice-breaker. Aria thought better of joining in with how tired she was feeling.

And though Draco's body had fallen so he lay on his side, his breathing was even and as she reached him his grey eyes shot open filled with what she could only describe as pure hatred. Aria could tell that Draco knew that she was there, that she had come to see how he was for herself, and to help him up. But Draco did not take her extended hand, he pushed himself up and settled for scowling at Neumann. And though it was the Professor's fault that Draco had flew across the room, Draco's shield had not been strong enough to take the offending blow. Something Professor Neumann pointed out in a criticising tone for he said, as the bell rang; 'Shield needs more power behind it Mr Malfoy. Do take yourself to the Hospital Wing.'

Aria would have been happy to accompany him, but Draco strode out of the classroom without a look in her direction, at least Zabini indicated for her to stay, shrugging his shoulders in apology, before going after his friend.

'He'll get over it,' came a voice from beside her, Aria turned to find Pansy Parkinson looking in the same direction, Aria had been. 'He's just feeling a bit ... wounded -'

Aria was not sure what to make of that comment, though Draco's friends had been civil to her in the last month, she had not really spoken to them much properly. Just another thing to add to things to sort out, what with Quidditch and McGonagall wanting her to make a plan for an inter-house event, which she had no clue what to do, as her Headmistress had turned down quite a few of the ideas saying that it wouldn't work, Aria's confidence was not exactly high. But it stung more watching Draco Malfoy walk out of the room as though he didn't need her help at all, they had just neared the end of October and he had already broke his oath not to hurt her. Which left her questioning why, why had his actions hurt so much?


	22. Chapter 22

'It's been two days, I thought you'd be over it by now.'

Draco scowled at the sound of his friends very frustrated voice, of course he wasn't over it; Pansy should have known this, known him better by now. Draco felt so embarrassed, and although he had promised himself not to get worked-up over his cousin's and Aria's magical compatibility, he couldn't help but do just that. Given how much time he had, he just had to make this year worth something, had to make it count.

'I'll be fine as soon as this stupid lesson is over,' Draco replied hotly, 'I hate Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

'No, you just dislike the teacher - if you hate him so much, why don't you just ask Potter for lessons?' Pansy stated just as the girl in question came around the corner. 'You know as well as I do that she taught all of their little army. They're still hoping that she'll reinstate it.'

'I'm not asking Aria for lessons,' Draco mumbled, 'this isn't about learning Defence, this is about a matter of pride.'

'Oh! You want to prove that your better-'

Draco cut Pansy's sentence short as Aria neared, she didn't even glance in his direction, Weasley greeted him with his usual scowl, Granger's eyes flickered from Aria very occasionally to himself and back again. Aria had not spoken to him since their last Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson; Cygnus was going to pay for this. How dare he do this to him!

Cygnus opened the classroom door and beckoned them all inside, Draco noticed that today was not going to be another practical lesson. He felt utterly disappointed. He wanted another crack at his cousin - and this time Draco was sure that he would not be the one to land upon the floor.

Anger boiled inside him as the lesson continued, with duelling covered, Cygnus was now going over the theory into the Patronus Charm. The Charm he knew his girlfriend could preform effortlessly. Who in the wizarding community didn't know that information.

'Right so as we've discussed, the Patronus Charm relies upon a powerful happy memory and takes concentration, now Miss Potter -'

Draco's fists clenched, of course, he would bloody ask her to demonstrate the spell, who wouldn't, Draco glanced quickly at Aria, and he had not been the only one to turn to her direction.

'We all know very well that you can cast a powerful Patronus, takes the corporal shape of a Stag -'

'Yes,' Aria answered hesitantly.

'And you've been able to perform the spell if I heard correctly, since your third year -'

Aria shrugged, 'Had one heck of a teacher.'

There were few cheers to echo her statement.

'Well my question for you Miss Potter, to help the rest of the class with their homework on finding a memory what works is, what were you thinking of in the moments when you very first cast your corporal Patronus.'

 _How dare he!_ If Blaise had not tugged on his arm, Draco was sure he would have shot to his feet in outrage.

'That I knew I could do it, because I had done it before,' Aria replied with a sweet smile upon her face, 'sometimes it takes more confidence by knowing you can do something to be able to do something. So yeah - my thoughts were I knew I could do it.'

Granger and Weasley gave the oddest reactions to her words, Granger hid her head under her arms, and Weasley choked, but it had been covered up as the bell rang ending the lesson. Aria shrugged at her friends as they regained their composure mouthing what looked like in a defensive manner, 'he asked.'

Draco lagged behind as his peers filed out, spinning around as he reached the door.

'I can't believe you asked her that!'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me - stay away from her - I know what you are doing! I know what you are up to! You are unworthy -'

'I have nothing to prove - unlike you.' Cygnus replied, 'Get out of my sight Draco, before I give you a detention.'

'Go ahead, just keep away from Aria.'

'Like I said I have nothing to prove to you - and if you think you are worthy of Aria Potter than perhaps you should listen the latest rumours you caused - she's not very happy with you after all is she -'

'That's not my fault! You made me -'

'I didn't do anything - you did!' Cygnus said, 'And Draco, I've changed my mind, you've got yourself a detention -'

...

'What happened to you?'

'Got a fucking detention with Filch.' Draco grumbled as he sat down for dinner. 'Cleaning is so beneath me.'

Blaise groaned, 'You got into an argument with your cousin, didn't you?'

'He asked Aria a personal question!'

'And Potter very smartly didn't answer it!' Blaise retorted, 'didn't you listen to her?'

'Of course I did!'

'But you still decided to say something?' Blaise said, and Draco watched his friends hands massaging his temple, 'I swear Potter's usual attitude of not doing the smart thing is rubbing off on you!'

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, his eyes fell upon the girl in question. 'She hasn't spoken to me since our duelling lesson, so how could her attitude influence my own behaviour?'

'Potter hasn't spoken to you?' Blaise said, his eyebrow arching, 'Well I don't know why that surprises me - given what happened -'

'Yes, yes, Cygnus -'

'Neumann?' Blaise laughed, 'you think this is about Neumann putting you on your arse. Man, Draco, open your eyes. It's about you!'

Draco blinked, 'What do you mean, "about me"?'

'Of course, it's about you,' another voice said. Pansy slid into the space next to Draco. 'You are talking about Potter ignoring you - right? Because this time, I can't say I blame the girl.'

'Would someone just tell me what I've supposedly done.'

'Well according to the rumours - your relationship, is at an end. Potter wants nothing to do with you, and it's all due to how to treated her in Defence after your cousin ... well yeah .. after certain events -'

'Pansy, what are you talking about?'

'You hurt her feelings Draco,' Pansy clarified, 'therego, that wonderful magical oath you told us you took - well you also happened to break -'

'FUCK!' Draco hissed.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A.N. Dear Britt, I never meant to give the impression that Draco would lose his magical abilities if he broke his oath. I only meant for the Draco's oath to have a more serious nature - so that Aria would take him seriously. And secondly, it was not intentional for him to upset Aria as his thoughts were elsewhere, like upon hating his cousin._**

...

Aria blinked, she was pretty sure she was giving off the impression of a deranged fish, with how she was opening and shutting her mouth. And she was pretty sure that she was caught in some kind of daydream, as Draco Malfoy would never - _never_ \- apologise and neither would he call himself several words under the sun for being a jerk.

But this was no dream, as Hermione was currently sharing tentative glances with her, and Ron looked paralysed from sheer shock. And she had most certainly not expected him to turn around and ask for her to help him with Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Thank you,' Draco nodded curtly before settling himself down in an armchair next to his friends in the eighth-year common room.

Aria shook her head, what had he been thanking her for again? Oh, yeah, she had nodded, her body reacting of its own accord in her sleep-like state.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, Ron was looking at her in complete confusion.

'What?'

Hermione gave her a small smile, and continued on with her homework, acting like nothing had happened. Ron however, was wearing the expression as though he was still trying to figure out something but settled upon saying nothing.

Had she missed something in those few moments Draco had apologised or something, for her best friends to sit there calmly? She must have done. That or this was a rather weird dream.

'Umph!'

Aria frowned at the offending being that had jumped upon her for attention. Epsilon rubbed her face against one of Aria's hands. Definitely not a dream then. After several more nudges of her cats head against her hand, Aria complied beginning to pet her. 'Alright fusspot, I got your point. But don't meow at me in dislike, when your fur ends up in a mess.'

'I've been meaning to ask,' Hermione said, 'where did you get Epsilon's name from? You got Hedwig's from History of Magic - but you never took Arithmancy and I know it has a mathematical meaning -'

Aria smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, watching as Epsilon, who had clearly had enough attention now, combing herself back into perfection. 'It came to me ... it just, came to me.' And Aria was glad that for once; Hermione clearly did not know or realise everything. It wasn't that hard to figure out where the name had come from - not if one recalled Astronomy. But in Aria's defence Epsilon did act a bit like him, and with her grey fur, Epsilon reminded Aria of him too.

...

'This isn't working!'

Aria took a breath, they had been attempting the Patronus Charm for the last two nights now, and Draco was already beginning to get frustrated with it. How had Remus kept his cool with her when she had demanded to try again and again until she got it right, she will never know. But Aria understood Draco's frustration, but it wasn't like he was going to get it on his first try and Remus had told her not everyone could produce a Patronus.

'You said it took confidence to cast this spell.'

Though his tone did not voice it, it wasn't hard to hear the accusation within it.

'Yes, I did,' Aria replied.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it the way I said it - I'm just ... why can't I get it?'

Draco slumped back, in a manner she had never seen him use before, so that he rested upon a desk of the classroom they had been using. Aria wondered if the question was rhetorical or if he had actually been asking her, Aria moved so that she rested upon a desk near his.

'It's because you're frustrated ... when I first learnt, I was so determined to get it, I had to learn it ... I just had to. And that thirst clouded my ability to see clearly. I wasn't lying when I said that knowing I could do it gave me the confidence to be able to cast a corporeal Patronus. I struggled for ages, trying to rack my brain for every happy memory I could think of so I could do it.'

'You found one though, and I can't find one strong enough to even trigger - well anything -'

'Yes I found something that worked,' Aria said, 'now though, I think of my friends.'

'How did Lupin teach you?' Draco asked, 'This spell was well above third-year level -'

'Well seeing as we couldn't use a Dementor,' Aria said, 'We had to settle for a Boggart instead - and no I'm not going to teach you like that. Don't even think of asking.'

Draco held up his hands, 'No intentions of asking you do something like that.'

'You know,' Aria said, 'when Cygnus began to question me on the Patronus, I feared that he was going to ask me to do just that.'

'You were scared?'

'Oh don't sound so surprised, it's not like I'm fearless or something. Of course, I get terrified,' Aria said, 'I just choose not to let fear overcome me, I have and will always face it head on.'

...

'Brilliant ... keep going - concentrate -'

The light from the wand distinguished. For a moment Aria thought Draco had it or a least a strong enough memory for a shield to form.

'Sorry I distracted you.'

Draco shook his head, 'It wasn't you - the memory wasn't powerful enough. I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm wasting your time when you probably want to be the rest of your friends at the feast.'

'I can think of worse ways of spending my time, Draco. Forget it. Try a different memory. You're on the right track - just have a bit of patience -'

Draco snorted.

'I resent that.' Aria did not need him to inform her of what he had been thinking, for she knew she wasn't exactly the most patient person.

Draco once again closed his eyes, and silence greeted the room once more. Aria gave him that, the quiet and privacy of his own memories. The Patronus Charm brought of feelings and emotions that were personal - far too personal in Aria's case. If Draco wanted to share what memory he had used or thought of, then she would allow him to do so on his own accord.

Again a silver light erupted from Draco's wand, then after a few moments vanished once more. And he continued, Aria watching him in the silence. It seemed strange that now she was starting to take notice of his pointed features - how had she not realised that he had Veela inheritance before - it seemed so obvious now, but then she supposed she had never really looked at Draco before, more she had looked, saw that it was him, shouted and argued with him and turned away. For someone with natural pale features and currently sporting a frown, due to his concentration - Draco was very good-looking. He looked far to tense for someone who was meant to be looking for a happy memory or had his posture always been that stiff.

'Now you're distracting me,' Draco said, eyes still closed, 'I can feel your amusement, care to share or is the sight of me struggling that hilarious.'

'Nothing like that, Draco,' Aria rolled her eyes, though he wasn't looking at her. 'I swear, just relax a little, you're too tense.'

Draco opened his eyes, eyebrows arched up into a questioning look, 'What do you think I'm trying to do?'

Two could play at this game, Aria crossed her arms and smirked.

'Who is that meant to be?'

'You!' Aria said in mocked outrage, 'I thought it was rather good actually.'

'I do not do that!'

'You do!' Aria shoved his shoulder playfully.

In the next instant time froze as Aria's green eyes met the stormy grey eyes that belonged to Draco. She had never noticed that about him either, how stormy his eyes were. The air itself seemed to shift and Aria was unsure on whether it was Draco's magic that made the air intensify or whether it was something else entirely. But then it seemed to not matter how the air felt warm, for nothing else mattered, as Aria was swept up in Draco's magic as it wrapped around her providing its usual blanket of protection. Nothing mattered as lips brushed her own; almost ghost like - the stormy eyes searched her own, for what she could not tell, and then Draco's lips found hers again. Forget about time freezing; Aria felt like she was melting or drowning, but then she chose to forget everything she was thinking and allowed herself to absorb the moment.

...

 ** _A.N. So I have a question for you all, what would you like Draco's Patronus form to be? Was thinking of a Peacock, but would love to hear what you all think. Review or PM me._**


	24. Chapter 24

Draco could not help himself and as far as he was concerned he had no reason to feel guilty about it either; he felt smug. Very smug and very vain. It was like every fibre of his being coming suddenly alive, he had gotten control of his Veela transformation overnight, and that was on top of kissing Aria Potter and not being hexed to a million pieces for it. A Hogsmeade weekend was coming up - though he had still yet had to ask Aria to go with him, he was certain she would not turn him down. So he saw no reason in feeling guilty about how he was feeling.

To top it all off Draco was still swapping tentative glances with Aria and it was days after their first kiss. Draco discovered that Aria had a smile that she would only use after they exchanged glances. It was like having a secret that only the two of them shared.

But Blaise proved to be rather frustrated by Draco's divided attention - because one should always ... _always ..._ keep an eye on their work in Potions - so the next chance Blaise got, which happened to be outside Defence Against the Dark Arts, Blaise took matters into his own hands.

'Potter would you kindly escort Draco to Hogsmeade. Only Pansy and I both have plans.'

'Of course,' Aria said and then she giggled, 'I just hadn't realised that Draco had lost the incompatibility to speak.' she looked at him straight in the eye and added, 'I should kiss you more often if it's the only way to keep you quiet.'

Aria winked at him as the classroom door opened breaking up the murmured gasp at her words.

'Merlin you and Potter kissed? No wonder your head was in the clouds.'

Draco's ego slightly deflated at the embarrassment Aria caused. She had kissed him? Ha, he didn't think so, well she had but he had initiated the kiss. Aria gave him one last knowing smile, as though she could tell what was on his thoughts, before sliding into her seat. She looked extremely bored as the class began. He supposed an expert at the Patronus Charm would be, though it seemed as though she still had to get the knack of casting it nonverbally, as she had not been able to cast a corporeal Patronus non-verbally, only producing a cloud-like silver barrier that formed a shield. Draco laughed at the sight Aria produced half way through the lesson, clearly fed-up with her boredom, she had once again begun to try casting the spell non-verbally, her face was screwed up, eyes closed and nose twitching.

 _'Expecto Patronum!'_

Draco was unsure on what did it, whether it had been that his mind was clear from frustration or whether his thoughts had been on Aria, but there was a gasp as the husky run around the room; Draco felt slightly disappointed by the form of his Patronus, with their complementary magic he thought he would've had something to match Aria's. Aria seemed _surprised,_ had she too expected the same thing? But she shook her head and gave him a smile and look full of understanding. Maybe having a different Patronus to hers was not so bad after all. Then Aria decided that she couldn't be outdone, and cast; perfectly and non-verbally a corporal Patronus, her stag dashed around the room. From her smirk, she had been able to do so for a little while, she just had wanted to wait until he managed to cast his. Show off! Well, he couldn't have that - as soon as the class ended, Draco swept passed the other students, completely ignored Weasley and Granger, tugged on Aria's arm, making her spin around and pulled her towards him, his lips meeting hers.

'Now look who has lost the incompatibility to speak, meet you at the end of breakfast on Saturday.'

Without a further word, Draco went in search for Blaise and Pansy. Feeling slightly proud that he left Weasley looking like he was caught between being sick and disgusted, and Granger gaping at them.

...

Draco was unsure as into why Aria looked so nervous the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend, but she did, and her magic had a timid feel to it. Though she did look as though she was annoyed with him.

'I'm not happy with you right now.'

'Are you not?' Draco said, stepping to walk beside her, leaving the Entrance Hall.

'No,' Aria said pulling a face, but her smile did not falter so she wasn't completely serious about it. 'Do you know how much trouble you got me in, with Ron and Hermione. They thought I was taking the mick - that we had kissed - then you went and confirmed it, in front of everyone I might add -'

'For what it is worth, I'm sorry.'

'No you're not,' Aria said frowning at him, with her I know better look. 'But I guess you more than made up for it - thank you, by the way, it's beautiful ...' her hand clasped at the silver chain around her neck, from under her coat and she pulled out the rubied shaped teardrop surrounded by diamonds; Draco's latest gift.

'I was thinking of getting you an emerald to match your eye colour, but as ruby happens to be your birthstone as well as Gryffindor's colour ... it seemed fitting.'

'Well just for future reference jewellery is not always going to win me over.' Aria paused, 'and congratulations on the Patronus by the way. Told you, you could do it.'

'Speaking of which I wondered why it did not match yours -'

Aria's step faltered, she had a deep look of thoughtfulness upon her face. 'Not everything about us has to be complementary, it makes sense that yours is a husky. They can be quite independent and rise to a challenge. A Patronus is a reflection of one's self, Draco. You can tell a lot about a person from it.'


	25. Chapter 25

Aria had not lied to Draco. You could after-all tell a lot about a person from their Patronus. And Draco's Patronus made more sense then she had led him to believe - something she had never told anyone. And it only confirmed her theory. If things had been different, then she was certain that she and Draco would have had matching Patronuses.

Aria's trail of thoughts abruptly stopped as she caught sight of one of her best friends in the eighth-year common room; her very unimpressed male best friend.

'Alright?' Aria asked settling into an empty armchair next to him.

Ron gave her an earnest expression. 'Not really.'

'Goyle?'

'No, it's got nothing to do with Goyle bugging the hell out of us.' Ron said, and his head turned slightly, a frown etching his facial features. 'I'm far more concerned about you -'

'I'm fine.'

Ron grimaced, and exhaled a breath. 'Aria I think the compatible magic is making you act weird.'

'Ron, please I'm not arguing with you over this, again. All I've heard from you is how much Goyle is annoying you, or about Draco -'

'That's the first thing, you would never call him Draco, despite your engagement. He has always been Malfoy but since this whole compatible magic thing came to light, that's all changed.' Ron reasoned. 'You would have fought it head on, you would have put up more of a fight than you have -'

'Haven't you considered the possibility that I'm fed up of fighting?' Aria replied, 'Why do you think that I haven't reformed the DA? Just because I didn't want to?'

'Figured you didn't have time, what with Quidditch and helping McGonagall.' Ron said, 'I've heard a lot about the activities from the younger students in passing.'

Aria run a hand through her hair, re-framing from replying, apart from Neville and Luna, occasionally Ginny, she hadn't had much support from her peers. Draco had the best excuse, for Aria had not told him when the sessions were being held but mostly because she always planned them for when he was on patrol. Ron and Hermione missed them mostly because they were too busy avoiding Goyle, so they could actually spend time together.

'But that is besides the point. We were talking about Malfoy, and you. What's so great about Malfoy anyway? What do you even like about him? To make you be able to stand being in his presence?'

The fact that Draco actually didn't care that she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and was OK with that. Or the way his hands cupped her face whilst they kissed, holding her chin in a delicate grasp as though she was the most fragile thing he had ever held. Or just that his magic felt like nothing she had ever known, and she could get lost in it for days. The fact that Draco Malfoy made her feel stronger than she had in months - years - if she told the honest truth. But Aria said none of those things, Ron would not want to hear them.

'Please don't tell me you fancy him.' Aria rolled her eyes, fancing Draco Malfoy was not necessarily a bad thing, now she could see past the pompous selfish little prick she had first met. 'Or worse, that - you know - _love him_ -'

Love him?

Aria often wondered what love was, not the love of friendship, but actual love. She couldn't remember her parents, Sirius had died before she had the chance to really know him. Aria knew that actual love existed, she saw it every time Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley looked at each other, she saw it in the photographs of her parents'. Aria knew she loved her godson, but to love another person beyond the point of friendship? She didn't know much about that type of love. Funny how she had been willing enough to die to protect her friends, and that had protected them in the last moments of the final battle, but yet she knew nothing about it. There was no doubt that Aria loved the protectiveness of Draco's magic, but loving his magic was not the same as being in love with Draco Malfoy, was it?

'Of course you're not, forgive me, I shouldn't have said that,' Ron said, shaking his head, 'just - be careful please Aria, you're like family, I don't - I can't stand to see you get hurt.'

'I'm not going to get hurt Ron,' Aria said, 'Besides, Draco swore that he wouldn't hurt me. I trust him. So even if you can't, could you at least trust me.' Aria stood up, intent on walking to the girls dorms but stopped after several steps, she turned and faced one of her best friends. 'I'm tired Ron, I've had enough. I've done my part and I'm done fighting. I did what I was meant to do, I now want to live my life. I don't want to chase after any more crazy dangerous wizards, as much as I've loved the adventure that came with it. I don't want to be what people expect me to be anymore, I'm done.' Aria took a breath, looking at him as earnestly as she could. 'I'm done, Ron. No more fighting, the war is over, I just want to move on from it, and leave the shitty mess that it was, where it should be, behind me.'


	26. Chapter 26

**_A.N. I had a moment of inspiration ... and well I had to write it down ..._** ** _So this one is for my quirky friends out there, embrace yourself, be yourself - flaws an all - you are perfect the way you are, don't let any one tell you other wise._**

 ** _We are all different - diversity is the spice of life - if we were all the same life would be boring._** ** _It's not nice to be judged for the way you look, act, race, sexuality or religion (if you have one) etc..._**

 ** _So, before you judge a stranger ... take a good look, no really take a good look, there is more to a person than by what you see. You'll never know who you could meet from it - a long time friend, a lover - an enemy, because I'm not saying people can't be bitchy, and that you have to like everybody ... but you could find yourself to be truly inspired by someone you judged the wrong way._**

 ** _And doesn't that give you something to think about ... because really - what do we really have different about us at the end of the day? Because no matter what race, age, gender, appearance, sexuality etc, no matter those stereotypical differences - we are all human!_**

 ** _K x_**

...

After weeks of hearing about the last activity Aria assembled together for inter-house unity, Draco decided enough was enough, and by the looks of it so had the rest of Hogwarts, as it looked like the whole school had turned up. The numbers were so vast that McGonagall had postponed the meeting for an hour so they could rearrange the Great Hall.

This did not falter the excited whispers, as the students moved from outside the usual classroom, to the Great Hall. And even though they waited fifteen minutes before the Great Hall doors opened, none of the students had been willing to leave.

Once Great Hall doors opened, and the students from all the houses and years filed in - confused by the emptiness of it. Aria stood near where the teachers' table would usually be, Professor McGonagall stood beside her.

'You will notice five magically drawn square boxes, four of which have your own house colour - please enter the coloured square that belongs to you.' Aria called out once the doors closed behind the Hogwarts students. The green square, filled with Slytherins in the corner nearest to Aria, the Ravenclaws filled the blue square in the corner next to it, the Gryffindors stood in the red square in the opposite corner to them, the Huffpuffs took the yellow square in the other corner nearest to Aria. Each house turned and stared at the white square in the center of them all.

Aria took a breath, as the students turned towards her, Draco wondered what on earth she had been planning to do.

'So today I thought could have an honesty day,' Aria said, 'I'm going to ask a bunch of questions or make statements, and they may get personal - and each house will take part in them, and I will be joining in also,' she took a breath, and stepped forward to the white magically drawn box, 'It's rather simple really - the magic square in the middle will turn green once everyone who should be in the box is there, and will turn red if someone shouldn't be in it, before returning to normal again. If anyone is missing when a question or statement is said, the student whole house square will sound an alarm - so for Slytherin; it's a snake's hiss, a lion's roar for Gryffindor, a raven's squawk for Ravenclaw and badger's squeal for Hufflepuff. Each of the squares is enchanted to re-size themselves accordingly - so the more people that should be in the middle the smaller your house square will become - for example; if you're a boy step into the white square.'

There was a hesitant shuffle as the boys, stepped forward going from their respective houses to the center square, and each square re-sized, the white square grows larger and the four houses squares grew smaller, once all the boys were in the middle, the magically white line turned green.

'You can go back now,' Aria said, and she waited for them all to return to their respective houses, 'I think that one was a little too easy - so I'll think we'll actually start this off with - if you love Quidditch jump into the white square.'

The sound of footsteps was mixed with slight laughter - as students filled the white square, and began to look around at those who had joined in the square also. Chatter broke out as students begun to ask similar questions of who others supported. Then Aria called out, 'Whose who support the Tornadoes remain in the square -'

Aria pressed on, giving out the next set of instructions, 'If you're an only child - make your way over.' Then she called forth those with siblings and got them to state how many they had.

'If you're the joker of your class or house,' Aria said, and Finnigan to a large applause from the Gryffindors made his way over to the middle of the hall, doing a little bow as he entered the square - he was joined by several others. Aria went through several more questions if they had a favourite class - and what lesson was it, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions. To if they were religious. If they owned or had owned owl, and she did the same with other other pets allowed at Hogwarts. Longbottom did not look best pleased as he entered the center square when she called out for people who owned or had owned a toad. If they ever had an argument with a friend. If they were in a relationship.

'So, up until I've asked pretty natural questions - your gender, if you like Quidditch, what team you support, if you have siblings or not, and each time different houses have stepped into centre square ... have you noticed that different Hogwarts houses members have been in the middle, so, let's see what happens when we get a bit more personal with the questions.' Aria paused looking around, 'Enter the center square if the first time you ever heard of Hogwarts and magic was when you received your acceptance letter.'

A murmur broke out, Granger broke out from the Gryffindor square - joined by Thomas, several other students joined them from Aria's house. A few Hufflepuffs including Justin Finch-Fletchley, a couple of Ravenclaws and Draco noticed a timid lone Slytherin making her way over, and Aria too stepped into the square.

'If you have ever been bullied, whether before Hogwarts or during your time here - step into the square.'

There was a gasp, as Aria entered the square last, making the magic square line turn green.

'If you have ever bullied someone else, whether before Hogwarts or during your time here.'

Draco pulled, Goyle into the center box, and they were joined by several others.

'If the Sorting Hat considered sorting you into a different house - and you're to state which one.' Aria said.

Granger entered the square, calling out "Ravenclaw", Susan Bones called out "Gryffindor!", Tracy Davis from Slytherin, also called out "Ravenclaw", Longbottom called out "Hufflepuff" but Aria shocked them all when she stepped into the white square and called out "Slytherin!".

'Oh get over it! I could have been in Slytherin ... big deal!' she called out over the chatter that had broken out, waving it off. 'And lastly, if you have ever been judgemental of a person.'

Whispers broke out ... students seemed hesitant to move. Slowly one by one, students moved into the center box, Draco noticed, that not a single student had remained in their house square.

'Before you all go back to your respective dorms, take a good look around,' Aria called out to them all, 'and ask yourself apart from the houses, what differences do you see?'

Draco waited outside for the Great Hall to clear out, as Aria lifted the magical squares so that the Great Hall could be returned to normal for dinner.

'Slytherin huh?' Draco said, smirking at her.

'Oh don't be so surprised, I'm just as cunning as you are,' Aria replied kissing his cheek, 'My boldness and bravery won out, the rest is history.'

'Well I've got to say, that was a pretty Slytherin move, your last question.'

'Why thank you,' Aria said mocking a bow. 'Hopefully, I put a few people off with my randomness. I couldn't believe it when McGonagall told me how many people had turned up.'

Draco pushed the door open to find the Entrance Hall packed full of students, all asking the same question, when was the next session going to be. Draco exchanged a look with Aria and whispered, 'I don't think you would have lasted in Slytherin for very long after all, because you were trying to put people off, you failed.'

'Oh, shut up, you.' Aria replied Draco noticed her cheeks were a little flushed and her small smile. Her magic felt at ease, which in turn made Draco feel the same way, he slipped his hand towards hers and squeezed it. 'Library?'

'You're kidding me, right? We'll be mobbed.'


	27. Chapter 27

December had arrived bringing with a cold bitter wind. Aria for the first time in years had received a letter. Normally this would not cause her any concern. But the letter McGonagall had just given her had not been received the normal way. It had tried to come through the Muggle post.

Which meant that her Muggle family had tried writing to her. The letter itself had been opened, for it had been addressed to the headmaster, but for her attention, but Hogwarts of course no longer had a headmaster. After the letter had been thoroughly checked which Professor McGonagall told Aria she had done herself, the letter had been handed over.

And now that Aria had read the letter herself she was unsure on what to think.

'If you need anything, just let me know.' McGonagall said, 'And if you wish to return, you may do so.'

Aria blinked, she had not realised she had gone off into her own world. 'Sure, umm thanks.' Aria stuffed the letter into her bag, and left McGonagall's office with a final nod.

Aria knew her friends could tell something was wrong, with the apprehensive glances Ron and Hermione were sharing. But Aria just didn't want to talk about it. She considered herself lucky that the Professors had obviously been told and therefore she had not been called upon in her morning classes.

Lunch time Aria wondered the grounds, and made her way to the lake. She always wondered here in times of need. To the bank across from the first place she ever cast a corporal Patronus. That seemed like a life-time ago, but what she wouldn't give to speak to the person she had tried to desperately save now. The Resurrection stone was gone, Aria had no clue as into where she had dropped it.

'Aria.'

Her name had been spoken softly, and she could for the first time feel a touch of concern about his magic.

'I can't bring myself to cry,' Aria turned so she could face Draco. She bit her lip. 'I can't help feeling that it makes me a bad person.'

Draco blinked, stunned, 'You're going to have to tell me more than that love.'

Aria reached for her bag and pulled out the letter she had been given this morning, wordlessly handing it over. Draco took the letter, but frowned as he read the letter. Aria watched his reaction as he read, his brow narrowed in concentration, and then comprehension filled his stormy grey eyes.

'Oh, Aria.' he murmured, and Aria took a breath, as Draco's magic wrapped around her and he pulled her into a hug. 'I'm so sorry.'

'The thing is, I'm fine. My aunt is dead and I'm fine.' Aria said against his shoulder. 'I can't cry. I should be crying, surely.'

Fingers ran through her hair, and Aria wallowed in the attention. Lips pressed against her forehead. 'Everyone grieves differently Aria, just because you're not crying now doesn't mean that you won't at all.'

Aria bit her lip, and shut her eyes tightly, 'You don't understand Draco, I don't think I'm ever going to. It's Dudley I feel for more than anything.'

She felt as well as heard the sigh Draco let out. 'You're properly still in shock, it's a lot to take in. I'm sure McGonagall will let you go.'

'She said I could, but I doubt very much I'd be welcome.'

Draco emitted another sigh, but said nothing. There was so much Aria had not told him, she considered telling him what it had been like, to try and make him understand, however his magic calmed hers, and she relished in it.

'I'll go. But only for a few days. D said the funeral was the Thursday, the week before Christmas.'

'Want me to come with you?'

Oh how that sounded like a lovely idea. Aria would be able to shield herself away in Draco's magic, when Marge and Vernon got too much. But then she would have to explain to Marge how she met him, considering Vernon had told her, that Aria was attending an all girls school. There was the added factor that she wouldn't wish meeting Vernon and Marge upon anyone.

'McGonagall said I could go, not you. But thank you, for the offer.'

'I could always sneak out.'

Aria laughed, 'And get me in trouble, when they find out where you've been. I've had enough trouble for a lifetime, thanks.'

'You'll let me know if you need anything though?'

Aria nodded against his shoulder, 'We should head back.'

'Just five more minutes.'

How could she deny him, when he said as though he didn't want to move. Besides if it meant Aria could remain wrapped up in his magic and arms, she was hardly going to say no.

* * *

' ... as I was saying magical bonds can develop over a number of things. The types you'll be mostly aware of; the bond between wand and wizard, compatible magic ...'

Aria yawned completely bored, Defence Against the Dark Arts had moved onto magical bonds. And as far as she could tell she was not the only one.

' ... magical bonds have mostly happened in duels, though that is not always necessary. I am of course talking of which where a life is spared, the bond we know as a life-debt. Life-debts originate from duels, for in ancient times a wizarding duel was to the death, a witch or wizard would spare their opponents life intent on using the life-debt to their advantage, using it for a later duel or to enslave someone. As being spared your life was considered a complete disgrace.' Neumann paused. 'Nowadays, people have more understanding and consideration for each other, and slavery is illegal, that life-debts are uncommon. But as I said, a life-debt doesn't have to happen within a duel. One person can save another person's life and the same bond, the same debt will occur.'

'Life-debts have the same thing in common, no matter how they occurred, the rules, the meaning is the same. And the only way a life-debt is repayable is by the person who owes the debt to return the favour. Basically a life in exchange for a life.'

Anger boiled with inside Aria, she had been so stupid. Just why hadn't she thought to read up on magical debts. A life for a life. The life-debt could not be repaid in the way Mrs Malfoy had asked for it to be. Hot tears hit her cheek, how was it possible that a letter from Dudley of her aunts' death not been this result, but Draco Malfoy could.

The end of the lesson could not have come fast enough. Malfoy seemed to be oddly confused, as Aria stood there glaring at him, tears still falling.

'Wouldn't hurt me you said, respect me you said,' Aria hissed, 'was this the plan all along. Hay I know mother, Aria Potter is pretty much dim-witted, we can fool her with anything. Did you think I would not find out - that we would not learn it -'

Malfoy hand reached out towards her, along with his magic. 'Aria, I thought - I thought you knew.'

Thought she knew! Aria had heard it all now.

'Don't ... don't come near me,' Aria said her voice breaking as she spoke, she would not break down in front of everyone. She ripped the bracelet from her wrist and throw it at him, not caring who saw or the commotion she caused. 'Keep it, stick it where the sun can't shine for all I care. I want nothing ... nothing to do with you.'

She burst out of the classroom, Malfoy calling after her, shouting her name, asking her to stop, telling her once again that he thought she knew. Aria ignored him. She felt completely foolish. And for the first time, during her stay at school, she actually wanted to get the hell away from Hogwarts.


	28. Chapter 28

It was official, the students of Hogwarts hated him, and they had no problems in proving their point to Draco. He was subjected to receiving nasty hexes and pranks. And it was only the day after Aria had shouted at him after their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Draco suspected more to come. Draco was frustrated and angry, it was none of the other students business what had gone on. How did Aria cope in the past with every pair of eyes that she came across, looking at her in disgust. How the tables had now turned.

To make matters worse, Aria had completely disappeared. Draco presumed that she had gone to her Muggle relatives. He just wanted to talk to her, he needed to talk to her. Draco didn't understand how Aria could have not known, she had after-all she had found out about his Veela heritage. But what if she had only figured that out and nothing else, was that why she had not hexed him. He had been expecting her to.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, it was the only thing that made sense, and if that was the case then he really needed to get hold of Aria. He had to make her understand - they had no other option, what options were open to him when the person whose magic was compatible with his own, disliked him. She even admitted that she ... oh Merlin, she had said that she would have heard them out. Should they have done things differently? Knowing what he now had learnt about Aria, the answer was very clear, yes they should have.

Unable to get away from Hogwarts until the end of term, because McGonagall was unlikely to grant him to leave now, Draco wasn't left with any option but to write Aria a letter. The question was, how did he start it? _Love?_ She'd rip the letter the moment she began to read it - or worse the moment she got it. But he had to try. He found a secluded part of the library, took out some parchment, a quill and ink.

 _Aria,_

 _Love please, I honestly thought you knew. I'm sorry I did not inform you._ _I ju_ _st ... Aria, to be honest I got caught up in the moment. Things were going well,_ _w_ _eren't they? I'm sorry you had to find out like that ..._

Draco scowled, pausing as he wrote, bloody Cygnus. Bloody stupid Defence Against the Dark Arts, stupid lesson, had to ruin everything. Draco returned to his letter, there was no pointing dwelling on what had happened, he just had to correct it. He just had to. Draco could not get the image of Aria almost breaking down, of how she shook when she been ... well it wasn't exactly speaking to him, but he did not want to think of it as anything else. But her words, the last words he had heard her speak, " _I want nothing ... nothing to do with you",_ Draco ran a hand through his hair again, he had no clue what to say, how to fix this, but by Merlin did he want to.

'Dammit, Aria.' Draco hissed. He dropped his quill and pulled out the bracelet he had once given her from his bag, and looked at it, hoping for some inspiration. Why couldn't she just have stopped when he called out after her, he would have gone after her if Weasley and Granger had not blocked his way. There was so much he wanted to tell her, and he was never going to have the chance to ... she meant so much to him now.

So subdued by his own thoughts, he had not heard the first-year Slythrin girl, until she was right next to him, the sound of her voice made him almost jump. 'You really screwed up, you know.'

Draco eyed the small brown haired and hazel eyed girl. Great the news had even spread to the first-years. But he was surprised this one actually knew who he was, knew his name, he had hardly known any one older than him, other than those who had been in Slytherin, and that was only thanks to his father's connections. But he remembered this girl, this was the same girl that had crossed the Great Hall during Aria's question about not knowing magic before Hogwarts.

'It's gone all around the school, and it wasn't hard to figure out who - well which eighth-year, blond haired, stuck up, Death Eater, idiot they were talking about - not with how I saw someone hex you earlier -'

'You talk to much -'

The girl just shrugged, and she took a seat opposite him, 'Aria says the same thing ... well sometimes.'

'Wait you know Aria?'

The girl nodded, 'I'm Alana Williams, Aria's my mentor.'

The information stung, Aria had not told him that. That was until the girl said.

'Well at least I think she is, I never did really ask, she just sort of ... helped me.'

Draco almost chuckled, 'I can see why you were sorted into Slytherin.'

'Aria says that's judgemental, judging someone by certain behaviours or what house they are in.' Alana said, 'she's pretty cool, you know and you screwed up. She was happy ... she had told me so, said "I'm happier than I have been, for quite some time", and you screwed it up.'

'I'm trying to fix that.'

'Good,' Alana nodded, and added seriously, 'hurt her again, and I'll learn every hex Hogwarts can provide me with, I'll even get Aria to teach me.'

'It's not much of a threat if you tell me what you're going to do to me.' Draco replied.

'Oh it is,' Alana said, 'I'm a Slytherin, so you'll have no idea when to expect them.'

Draco was stunned, just moments ago this girl had told him not to be judgemental, but then had implied it herself, he was so stunned, that he didn't correct her, and before he got a chance to, the girl had vanished from sight. Draco shook his head, replaced Aria's bracelet back into his bag and went back to his letter.


	29. Chapter 29

Aria sat up and wrapped her covers around her more tightly, she couldn't stop herself from shivering. She had only been back at number four Privet Drive for a few days, but away from Hogwarts for over a week, Aria had not wanted to return to Privet Drive but she had after-all said she would help out, it didn't mean she liked being stuck back in her old bedroom - even if Dudley had finally cleared out all his old broken toys. Aria shivered once more, Epsilon stuck her head up from her basket, her grey head tilted to is side almost in a questioning manner.

'I'm fine,' Aria told her. Aria was sure if Epsilon could she would look at her as though she knew better. Because who was Aria trying to kid, she was far from fine. She felt weak, her head was pounding, she couldn't stop shivering, and she was far from feeling cold. Epsilon jumped up onto Aria's bed, made her way across the covers and settled upon Aria's lap, as though trying to offer her some warmth and comfort. Aria reached out a hand and stroked her behind her ear, 'Thank you.'

A tap on the window made Aria look up, usually, Aria left the window open, but with the way she was shivering, she did not actually want to catch anything. She was about to get up, when she caught sight of the familiar looking bird, to be precise a very familiar looking falcon, she happened to know to belong to Draco Malfoy. The very last person she wanted to hear from.

'Coeus!' Aria huffed, stupid falcon, well stupid owner more like. For the last week, Draco's falcon had turned up everyday without fail, each time with a letter attached. Hadn't Draco got the hint? After-all Coeus had returned without a reply, and Aria had thrown the letters in a bin. She was debating on whether to let the falcon in or not, Aria sighed as she picked Epsilon up, placing her back into her basket - though Aria did receive a meow of protest.

Aria took her duvet with her as she strolled across the room to open the window, letting the falcon swoop in. She took the letter and stared at the falcon when it made no move to fly back out of the open window. 'Well, get going then.' Aria gestured to the open window to Coeus, but the falcon still made no move to leave. Aria took a deep breath, closed the window and placed the letter in the bin, along with the others.

'You'll be waiting a long time,' Aria addressed the falcon once more, 'he's not getting a reply.' The falcon just peered at her, flapped his wings until he settled himself upon Aria's old wardrobe. 'You'll have to wake me up if you want to get out, and you'll need to hunt for yourself, I've got no treats.'

* * *

'Did you hear me girl?'

Aria re-framed from rolling her eyes, 'yes I heard you, Marge is coming to stay, and she'll be here later on today.'

'Right well, you know the drill.'

'Yes, yes,' Aria said offhandedly. 'I'll behave.' And if Marge did act up, Aria could always think back upon her face as Marge blew up the last time she had come to visit to cheer herself up.

Vernon said. 'Marge is bringing Ripper with her -'

Aria zoned out the rest of his sentence, if Ripper was coming with Marge, then she would need to find somewhere safe for Epsilon and Coeus; who was still not budging since his arrival four days ago. Aria thought about taking them to Grimmauld, but Kreacher was old and as much as the elf seemed happier, Aria still didn't think leaving two animals with him was a smart idea.

'I've got something to do today,' Aria said, she still didn't understand why Marge was coming to help with arrangements, mostly everything had been done, 'I'll be back in time for dinner -' Aria added as Vernon raised his eyebrows at her. Heaven knows how Vernon or Dudley would have survived, either of them knowing how to cook, they didn't even know how to turn the oven on, if Aria had not been around to do it. Vernon said nothing, returning to his paper and Aria left the kitchen.

'Time to go home Coeus, unless you want to get eaten by a mad raging dog.' Aria said as soon as she entered her old bedroom. The falcon still made no move to leave. 'I swear your just as stubborn as your owner is. Fine you'll just have to come with me, as much as I don't like Malfoy right now, I don't want you to get hurt.'

Now if only she could figure out where she was going to take them both.


	30. Chapter 30

The holidays had arrived and Draco had grown impatient of waiting for a reply. Which is how he had come to be heading down the same street he had been appeared in during the summer. He had waited a couple of days after the day he had known the funeral to be, but Draco was not going to wait any longer. He should have done this, to begin with ... go after her - the first moment he had got the chance to. He had known her well enough to realise that she wouldn't return his letters with one of her own. He should have realised that he would have to speak with her one on one to explain ... everything.

It took him a few moments to figure out - from his memory - which house it was that he needed. Because it was just odd the Muggles liked having houses that looked alike, and Draco still couldn't understand it. He took a deep breath as he stood on the doorstep of number four, he raised his hand and knocked before he had the chance to change his mind. This was so foolish, completely foolish, he should leave while he still had the chance to.

Only it was too late, the door opened, and Aria had been the person to answer it, even though he couldn't see her face he could feel the dimness within her magic, the door opened Aria looked as though she had been ready to say something, as her mouth shut tight the second she laid eyes upon him.

Aria sneered at him for a few seconds, then hissed, 'You're not welcome here.'

Draco was stunned, not by her reception of him, but of the fact that she sounded as though she did not want to be heard, and he could not think of any logical explanation. 'I came to explain.'

'I've heard it,' Aria hissed once more, 'now quit wasting time like I said, you're not welcome here.'

'Please, Aria - just listen to me.'

'Malfoy,' Aria spat, 'will you just go already, you can't be here -'

'Girl, who is at the door?'

Aria's eyes snapped shut at the shout, her face creasing around her nose. It was as though she had been trying to avoid something. And it was making less and less sense to Draco with each passing moment. Draco heard the sound of footsteps and Dudley came into view.

'What the hell is he doing here?'

'Well I didn't invite him,' Aria retorted, 'Considering she's here-' Aria's head indicated to a room that Draco could just make out. 'I've told him to leave - stubborn git won't listen to me ... you try.'

Who the hell was she? Why would her cousin look this frazzled by Draco's appearance?

Dudley was about to speak but he stopped as the door Aria indicated to flew open, to reveal a beefy looking woman.

'Girl who is at -' the question fell short as the woman looked him over, then turned towards Dudley, 'oh, Dudders, is this a friend of yours? What am I saying, of course, he must be ... well, girl what are you standing in the way for, let the poor young man through.'

Draco knew one thing for certain since he set eyes upon the beefy looking woman, he didn't think much of her or the way in which she had spoken to Aria. Aria stepped out of his way, gesturing to Draco to step through after she exchanged a quick glance with her cousin.

'How sweet of you to visit Dudders,' the woman said, as he followed them into a small sitting room, he heard the door close behind them

Draco was about to correct her, but Aria merely raised her eyebrows shaking her head slightly, so he chose not to, 'My mother wanted us to offer our condolences, she is unable to make itself. You will have to forgive me ... I have only ever met Aria before; I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy.'

'Miss Dursley,' the woman said, 'Dudders, you never mentioned knowing such a pleasant young man.'

'I haven't known him all that long, Aunt Marge.' Dudley said.

'Oh, that would be why I don't recall seeing him on Thursday then.' Miss Dursley reasoned, 'Where do you think your going girl?' she said the moment Aria went to leave the room.

'I was about to ask our guest if he'd like a drink. I was about to make some tea,' Aria said looking in Draco's direction she added, 'or there is coffee if you prefer.' Draco nodded gratefully.

'That school of yours finally taught you some manners then,' Miss Dursley muttered, 'about time too.'

Before he could even take a breath, Dudley jumped in to speak.

'Aria's always had manners.' he told their auntie.

Aria merely sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I'll be in the kitchen, and then I'll be right back.'

Draco did not miss the hidden meaning behind what Aria had been really saying, she was advising him not to speak until she had got back. But something was going on, for Dudley kept eyeing the door Aria went through - Draco presumed to led to the kitchen. Her aunt too had been eyeing the door

Her aunt too had been eyeing the door but disrespectfully as though the door had done something wrong, Draco had no time to ponder on it, as a loud shutting of a door occurred. And by the sound of it, it had come from the front door.

'That'll be dad,' Dudley said, looking towards the front door. Draco heard footsteps going away from the, what sounded like talking, then a few minutes later a beefy looking man walked into the sitting room.

'Who are you?'

'This is Draco, dad,' Dudley said, as the man eyes narrowed upon him.

'Hello, sir.'

'One of Dudders friends are you?'

Draco glanced towards Dudley and repeated what he had told their aunt. 'We haven't known each other long.'

Aria walked into the room and settled down a tray, which had several cups on it, three of which had been filled with black coffee. He sipped at the black coffee, though Aria had also provided them all with sugar and milk. The cups of tea or coffee were drunk in an awkward silence, once they had Miss Dursley said.

'I'm going to let Ripper back in, he'll think I've left him if I leave him outside any longer -'

Draco caught Aria rolling her eyes. Miss Dursley left the room, Aria began to place the empty cups back onto the tray. Once she had done that, she got up with the tray in hand. As she neared the door she had come through she was tackled to the ground, the tray flew out of her hands up into the air and came crashing down.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Dear Potterandplumfan, I would have replied to your review personally but you've blocked it so I am unable to do so. I appreciate you taking the time to review, and I understand where you are coming from as a reader myself I dislike waiting around for updates. But please appreciate that I do have a life outside of fanfiction which often takes up a lot of my time, as currently, I work two jobs and one of them doesn't stop when I'm there, for I work as a nanny. As for making my chapters longer, if I do that then you would be waiting longer for an update, and sometimes I want to change the POV, which I do so by starting a new chapter because I've had reviews in the past saying that they found it hard to which POV I was speaking from even when I put in break lines. I'm not sure on what more I can do, I can't make every happy. I'll try to add things in but I don't want to land up with something boring if my heart is not in it. I do have things planned, but I'm saving them for further along._** ** _I'll admit recently I haven't updated this for different reasons, and that was so I could finish off another story._** ** _I hope you understand that I'm not trying to retaliate or be bitchy, I'm just someone who wants and loves to write, and hopefully write a good story. Kx_**

...

'Are you OK?'

Aria forced herself to take a breath. Draco was asking her such a ridiculous question considering that both of them were now in a guest room of Malfoy Manor.

'What the hell do you think?'

Everything had just literally spiralled out of control ... and Aria was completely stunned and momentarily angry. Her ankle throbbed, one of her wrists hurt from the way she had landed, the other bleeding slightly from where she had been bitten. It all just spiralled from one simple accident. Nothing could be simple for her, and why the hell hadn't Draco left when she had told him too. They would be damn lucky if an investigation didn't happen now.

'Here, give me your hand,' he said holding out his own before her. Aria glared up at him from the chair he had rested her in.

'Don't touch me, Malfoy.' Aria pulled out her wand from her pocket and began to heal the dog bite.

'You should clean it first.'

Aria groaned frustratingly, even when he was right he knew how to tick her off. She willed for the ground to swallow her up, or at least be able to go home, but she doubted she'd be able to Disapparate from the Manor grounds without his help, for she knew their wards had been changed, it was why she had used the Floo when she had visited them. She thrust her hand over, pointedly not looking at him.

'I'm still pissed at you!' Aria said.

'They got what they deserved, talking to you like that -'

'Oh like how you did?' Aria pointed out, glaring at him again. Draco had conjured a bowl and some cotton wool, and he summoned a potion non-verbally, which he poured into the bowl.

'That's different,' Draco muttered focusing upon her hand as he began to clean the bite.

 _Oh yeah because that makes all the difference,_ Aria thought rolling her eyes.

'You went fucking Veela Malfoy, I had to put myself in front of you so you wouldn't harm them!' Aria said angrily, 'Gods, they're Muggles, one of which didn't know a thing about magic -'

'And still doesn't!' Draco snapped back.

'Only cause you obliviated her memory -'

Draco's head snapped up, 'What did you expect me to do, Aria?' his stormy grey eyes full of anger and a hint of determination, 'Do nothing? Let them your aunt and uncle shout at you ... like that - they called you useless, your uncle called you a freak!'

'First off Marge is not my aunt,' Aria said, 'She's Vernon's sister, which makes her Dudley's aunt, not mine. But that didn't give you the right to get involved. I could have handled it.'

'Really - when, because from what I saw, apart from Dudley they couldn't care less about you. Merlin, Aria you got told off for something that wasn't your fault - what happened to your Gryffindor bravery? What happened to standing up for yourself? 'Cause to me it looked like you weren't going to do it anytime soon.'

'I have Slytherin qualities too, you know!' Aria sighed, taking her hand back which Draco had finished healing up. 'Thank you for taking care of the bite. I think I'm going to head home.'

'You're not going back there!' Draco said forcefully, 'I won't let you go back to that.'

'I don't live at Privet Drive anymore, Malfoy,' Aria said, 'I've got my own place and luckily most of my stuff is there - including your bloody falcon - I was only at the Dursleys to support Dudley, that was all.'

Draco frowned, but seemed happy with her explanation, 'It doesn't answer everything else though - at why they cared more about the dog than you - you could have been seriously hurt.'

'Yeah, well, you're not entitled to know about me anymore, Malfoy!'

Draco sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, 'What's it going to take to get you to call me by my name again.'

'I am calling you by your name,' Aria retorted with a smirk, 'Your surname is Malfoy, is it not?'

'Haha, so very funny, Potter.'

Aria bit her lip, then blurted out before she could stop herself, 'I want the reason as into why you didn't tell me from the beginning - the real reason - not the petty excuse.'

Draco's stormy grey eyes searched her own once more, and a warmness filled the air as his magic reached out. 'I honestly thought you knew. I - I'd thought you had worked it out when you had worked out about my Veela heritage. I gathered you'd figured out about the compatible magic, and how Veela's - ' he shrugged his shoulders, 'I know we should have told you from the beginning ... the truth that is ... but if I'm honest I couldn't face another rejection from you.'

Aria had not thought of that - she had not realised that her rejecting his friendship way back in their first year had affected him at all. 'Well, you were being a prick ... Draco. And our first meeting in Madam Malkin's pretty much put me off you -'

'You sure know how to make someone feel better about themself.' Draco muttered sarcastically.

Aria shrugged, 'Just thought I'd return the favour and be honest with you.'

'So does that mean you forgive me?'

'Not entirely ..' Aria said, 'And if you ever pull a stunt like it again -'

Draco smiled, chuckling lightly, 'Yes I can imagine what you'll do to me. Now let me take a look at your ankle, it looks swollen.'

'You know,' Aria said gently as she raised up her throbbing foot, 'you should consider Healing for a career. I'm feeling loads better.'


	32. Chapter 32

**_A.N. Inspired by Of Caresses and Constellations by Ellory._**

...

Draco - though he hated to admit it - was currently pacing the length of the fireplace. It was Christmas Eve and he was waiting for Aria to appear through the grate. He knew that they had to work over some issues - like the fact that she changed the subject every time her Muggle relatives came up - and that she still had not forgiven him. Draco had known she wouldn't forgive him quickly, but he had hoped that the other night had proven that he was being truthful with her. Enough so that she wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone ... he just couldn't get that notion out of his head, it completely baffled him, for surely she would want to go to Weasley's if she didn't want to go to her Muggle relatives.

He still couldn't believe he had transformed over how she had been treated by her relatives - but he couldn't just let it continue ... yes he had done things in the past, and most likely he would have enjoyed the sight of someone treating and talking to like dirt when he was younger - but he knew better now, wanted to be better.

He just hoped that if Aria showed up that he could prove that tonight. That she could trust him.

Aria stumbled out of the fireplace, trying to gain her balance before she toppled over, but her hands were full as in one hand was a cage containing his own falcon, and the other her cat. Draco had to reach out to steady her.

'Thank you.' Aria said softly barely looking him in the eye, she thrusted the cage with his falcon in towards him. 'I thought you'd like him back.'

'Yes thank you,' Draco said, 'I'll escort you to the room you'll be staying in - let you get settled -'

...

Draco entered upon her shout, she had bathed he could from the way her hair was dripping wet. She also looked like she had been getting ready to settle in for the night, as she was wearing one of the long dressing gowns his mother had left for her.

'I came to see if you needed anything,' Draco coughed awkwardly trying to hide his own embarrassment, he felt a little out of place, and this was not the impression he had wanted to give her at all - she'd probably be thinking that he was after something more, coming to her room this late at night. 'Before you retire for the night.'

'No, I'll see you in the morning.' Aria said dismissing him. She summoned a towel from the floor and began to vigorously dry her hair with it. Draco stared at her, no wonder her hair was always a mess. He walked across the room Aria looked up the moment his feet had come to a distance she could see upon the floor.

'What?'

Draco pulled at the towel within her hands, shaking his head at her, Aria just pulled the towel away from him, frowning at him, 'I just figured out why your hair is so messy ... do you not care about -'

'The way it looks, not really, it's always been messy Malfoy! It's naturally messy!'

'With a bit of care and attention, it might not be -'

'Yeah well no one has cared enough to ...' Aria trailed off looking at him in a studious manner.

'Well then let me take care of you.' Draco said, 'Like you deserve to be taken care of.'

It was with reluctance and Draco knew it but she gave in, silently handing him the towel she had summoned moments before.

'No one's ever offered to take care of me before,' Aria whispered then corrected herself, 'at least not out loud.'

'What do you mean?'

Aria clamped up and turned away from him so that she now faced the vanity unit. Draco took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it, taking the towel in his hands, in looped the end of her into and began to dry it.

'They ... never liked me, they tried to "stomp" the magic out of me,' Aria said softly, her face tilted down towards the shelf of the vanity unit. Draco's hands stilled, he glanced towards the mirror and saw a pained expression on her face. 'How you saw Marge treating me ... that was basically every day of my life. Girl cook the breakfast, don't burn the bacon. Girl take the trash out, it's all your good for.' she paused wrinkles creasing her forehead as though lost in thought, and Draco returned to drying her hair. 'They made sure that I knew I was not wanted, that I was unwelcome in their home.'

'They were fools.'

'The only fool was me,' Aria said, 'When I was younger, I thought that if I did well ... if I could just do one thing to please them, that I could change how my aunt and uncle felt ... nothing was ever good enough. I gave up in the end, I realised that no matter what I did, I was never going to be as precious as their little Dudley.' Draco caught her rolling her eyes. 'I didn't know anything ... completely ignorant of magic - they told me that it wasn't real and I was punished if anything freaky happened - if I cast accidental magic, not that I knew what I was doing, of course. Dudley was a shit that made school life hell ... then I'd returned to get even more of it back at theirs. It was never home to me. They couldn't care less about me, well not Dudley, not now.'

'What changed - you two seem rather close -'

Aria shook her head against his hands, 'It may look it, but no. There are things ... I've told him a few things, things I couldn't avoid, like the nightmares and you. But his perspective changed when I saved his soul from Dementors.' Draco caught a glimpse of her frowning again. 'The Weasleys' were the closest - are the closest thing I have to a family. I know that they will always welcome me with open arms because that's who they are. But they never - not once verbally.'

'Perhaps they thought they did not need to.' Draco surmised, placing down the towel, he picked up the hairbrush from the unit instead and paused. 'I did wonder why you choose not to spend Christmas with them.'

'It's their first one ... without Fred,' Aria whispered, 'I don't want - I ... I know he was of age, that he made his choice but I still feel guilty and I wouldn't want to add to the reminder of what caused them to lose a son.'

'I'm sure they do not blame you in any way.'

'Doesn't stop me from feeling guilty.' Aria said earnestly.

Draco picked up the hairbrush from the unit and softly ran it through her hair.

'Why are you doing this?' Aria said softly her eyes closed, another frown reached her face, 'If it wasn't for the fact I can tell you mean me no harm, I wouldn't let you ...'

'There is an old pureblood custom,' Draco explained, 'A really old and outdated custom, but at one time an heiress hair could only be seen down and brushed by members of their family or their fiance.'

'OH!' Aria said softly not looking at him.

'Like I said, it's outdated ... what with the modern age a lot of pureblooded customs died.'

'Because of Muggle-borns?'

'Somewhat,' Draco said, then he shrugged, 'others just vanished as sexual equality happened ...'

Aria's eyes found his in the mirror, a hint of understanding in her eyes. She had realised that he had been willing to earn her trust back, to earn her forgiveness. Draco paused his task for a few moments and took from his robe pocket and pulled out her bracelet, for he had been meaning to return it to her since she had returned to her own home.

'I believe my lady that this belongs to you,' Draco said leaning across her to place it on the unit.

Aria bit her lip, as she stared down at it, it was though she was wondering how to voice herself without hurting his feelings. 'I don't know if - the engagement ... I don't think we're ...'

'That bracelet was never about our engagement or a sign of our engagement Aria,' Draco replied softly, 'it has more meaning to it than that.' he kissed her cheek softly, 'None that need worry you, but it would please me greatly if you could ... if you would wear it again.' Draco returned to his task of brushing her hair, 'Thank you for telling me what you meant ... even if it was not everything, I .. just thank you.'


	33. Chapter 33

'So what do they mean ... the runes?'

Just like she had withheld all the details about her unhappy childhood, Aria knew Draco had done the same thing when he spoke about the bracelet. Nothing she need worry about? He didn't say that it didn't concern her ... for in a way it did, and if Draco Malfoy wasn't going to tell her then she had other means of finding out. Luckily for her, Fleur was now a Weasley, and a part-Veela, so she had been Aria's first point of call.

'Like I told you, they are runes of protection ...'

'But each rune has a specific meaning ... yes?' Aria asked.

Fleur blinked at her, 'Yes ... but it is not my place to tell you - it is his.'

Aria rolled her eyes, no doubt she had just offended some type of Veela custom by asking another Veela what the runes meant. She wasn't sure ... well actually she was pretty sure why she wanted to know the meaning behind them, she disliked not knowing things after all. She just wanted to know what Draco was withholding.

'I will tell you this ... Veelas are engrossed with finding their compatible matches Aria - very engrossed, the reason he asked you wear that the bracelet again comes back to his inheritance.'

Aria had forgotten in her haste to find out what the runes meant, that she had asked Fleur that question. 'It does.'

'Yes ... it is a very old custom, the reason behind the bracelet is no longer followed, for it used to be a sign of a claim to warn other Veela off that had similar magical compatibility to the intended, that they were already taken. The charms of protection and runes came in much later.'

Aria frowned blinking slightly looking at the goblin made bracelet, another outdated tradition had started the gift of receiving it off, surely that couldn't be a coincidence. 'Do some families still follow old traditions even if they have gone out of date?'

Fleur considered this for a moment, 'Some families ... I heard still follow them, I could not be able to tell which ones though. It is unlikely given your nature that Draco Malfoy would follow those traditions even if his family did. You are a very independent person. No, I think it must be to do with the rune meanings themselves and the protection charms the bracelet contains, for the reason into why he wished for you to wear it ... again.'

'Thanks for this Fleur,' Aria said, 'I really appreciate you going over all of this with me.'

Fleur let out a sweet-like laugh, 'Well no one understands it better than I, you are most welcome though.'

With Fleur out of the question, Aria's next choice had of course been Hermione, and she knew Hermione would help, it was Ron Aria was concerned about most, and if Ron found out Aria was looking into the rune meanings ... well, she was trying to avoid yet another argument about Draco Malfoy. Which left her with asking to borrow Hermione's ancient runes book and still have the same outcome or roam the knowledge of Grimmauld Place ... or more precisely the books Grimmauld Place contained.

It had taken her a while to sort through the books, with no avail but Aria did find a book on old laws and wizarding customs. The book made her really grateful that she lived in the times she did. Women only allowed to inherit if no male heir. A woman often had an arranged marriage, and not always with their consent. The more Aria read the more she was put off by it all. One thing, however, did catch her attention ... women at one point weren't even allowed to own a wand. Which made her remember something else she had been yearning to get an answer to, and she knew the perfect person to ask.

The next morning, bright and early, Aria apparated over to Diagon Alley. She passed through the Leaky Cauldron waving as she passed Tom the landlord, she had no troubles with passing through the cobbled street once she stepped onto it. Ollivanders looked exactly the same since the last time she had been in it, boxes which she knew to contain wands filled the shelves.

'Miss Potter, what can I do for you?' He did not seem surprised to see her, but Mr Ollivander was ... unusual. 'I do not think you'd required a new wand, I figured you would have brought yourself a new one before your return to Hogwarts.'

'No one can make wands like you do, Mr Ollivander,' Aria said, 'It turns out that I didn't need to buy a new one.' Though she was hardly going to tell him the reason why. 'I was actually here to ask you something, regarding wands and magical compatibility. You told me that wands always choose the wizard ... but they could be won, the alliance swayed - and that you could use another wand that wasn't your own. So if a person is magically compatible with another, then shouldn't their wand work for that person without it needed to be won -'

'It always works best, if the wands alliance is with the wizard in question, Miss Potter. You can borrow another person's wand, but the magic will never be the same, you'll never have true potential.' Mr Ollivander said, 'Even in true magically compatibility, the wand will respond to the persons match but will not alliance itself unless it is won.'

'OK one less thing to worry about,' Aria said speaking to herself, 'Thanks Mr Ollivander,' she bit her lip frowning, then said, 'Why do you always say wizard ... you've never said witch or wizard?'

'Strange that,' Mr Ollivander said, 'Just a habit I got myself into ... learned all this from my father. Times were different when I grew up, women quite rightly have equal rights now.'

'What is so strange?' Aria said not really understanding.

'It is strange, Miss Potter, because the first wandmaker was infact a woman.'

Aria had not known that. But it was rather intriguing.

'I hope you don't think of me as being rude,' Aria said because no doubt her next question might be seen as though she wanted to know his secret, 'But how exactly is a wand made?'


	34. Chapter 34

New Year's Eve brought another family gathering and Draco was less than impressed. Aria looked radiant in her midnight blue dress, but he hardly had any time with her to himself; Cygnus, however, had taken up any chance he could get to talk to her.

'She's not going to go anywhere.' A soft voice said Draco faced the person who he had just sat down next to; his grandmother, Florence Malfoy. 'Your young lady.'

'Last time I left alone grandmother, things were said ...' Draco replied, 'So it is not Aria disappearing, that I am concerned about.'

His grandmother gave a hefty sigh, 'Celena, I'll think you'll find.'

Draco blinked at that, he thought given how things were, that it had been Cygnus.

'Draco you are distantly related ... and she has always had a soft spot for you.'

Draco gave a shudder, 'Our magic is not a match ... we are not compatible, I doubt I would even if we had have been.' He stared at his grandmother curiously, 'How did you find out - mother said that they had not been overheard -'

His grandmother raised her eyebrows, ' _Please,_ I may be old, but do give me a little credit.'

His grandmother returned to watching the gathering with interest, Aria was currently speaking with his mother. 'I like her, Aria is a little unusual ... she has an air about her -'

Draco understood what his grandmother meant, Aria baffled him at the best of times, but the respect people had for her - she had never demanded it, but people had done so regardless.

'She's not wearing your bracelet.'

The words caused Draco to grimace, he could not lie to his grandmother, there was the added factor that his mother got along well with her. 'I ... that is my fault.'

'But you are making amends for your oversight, are you not, Draco?'

'Yes Grandmother, I am,' Draco said sincerely.

'Good,' she replied firmly, 'she deserves a bonding. I'd advise you tell her the whole truth next time Draco, she might not be so forgiving.' So his grandmother had known what had caused him to almost lose ... everything he had built with Aria. 'Now I do believe your young lady is free, go dance with her.'

Draco hardly needed telling twice or the encouragement to steal Aria away from the rest of his family. He had no intentions of dancing with her, however, well at least not in front of his family members. He smiled unsurely towards Aria and gestured with his head towards the doors of the room. Draco steered her to the other end of the Manor when it became clear to Aria that they were doing so, she asked.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.'

Aria seemed perplexed, though she said nothing as they continued to walk. Once they had reached a disused sitting room, Draco opened the door and stepped to one side, letting Aria walk through first. She had taken two steps before she spun around her mouth agape.

'Well you did ask me -' Aria shook her head at him and turned around almost running into the seemly empty room, for the only thing the room contained was charmed snow.

Aria spun around laughing childishly, 'this is brilliant ... I was so disappointed when I heard the forecast.' her face screwed up a little before she laughed again, 'I can't believe you made it snow ... for me.'

Draco charmed music to sound throughout the room, 'Well my lady, as I said, you did ask ... now would you care to dance with me, we're hardly going to get cold, so I don't see why not.'

Aria laughed childishly again, beaming at him, as he gathered her his arms. Her eyes sparkled with delight, as he led her in a slow dance, and not once did she purposely step on his feet.

'You know -' Aria said softly as they danced together, 'If you keep doing things like this ... I'm going to have no choice but to forgive you.'

Draco smirked at her, 'That my lady ... was the whole idea.'


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as the holidays were over, Aria headed straight for the library, a place she liked to stay away from if she could help it, but since Mr Ollivander had gone to all the trouble of teaching how the process of how wands were made, she couldn't get it out of her head. Magic sometimes was completely fascinating. Hermione, of course, often joined her, but Hermione in the library was not unusual, and her friend happened to be counting down the months - and by months Aria meant weeks or days - until the exams were due. Which meant Ron grumbled under his breath about not seeing daylight because he was spending his time indoors.

The heavy sigh and yawn made Aria look up from the book she was currently reading. Ron was looking slightly drowsy and his head was a mess from where he clearly had been running his hand through it, which caused Aria to laugh.

Ron yawned once more, 'I don't understand why we can't do this ... outside.'

'Because it's cold,' Hermione muttered without looking up. Aria shook her head before returning to the book, as Ron groaned.

'We should be enjoying it while we can you know, the snow's not gone ... yet,' Ron commented, 'We should enjoy it before we all get jobs that ruin enjoying the nice weather.'

Aria snorted, 'I think you're just looking for any old excuse ...'

'I suppose you do have a point,' Hermione said, 'but with the exams being -'

'Yes, yes,' Ron said gesturing with his hands to stop her from continuing, 'we know.'

Normally Aria avoided any talk of leaving Hogwarts, for it had been her first home, but after the war, things had changed. Some things about Hogwarts had not changed at all, like the very fact Ron had peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

'Compatible magic!' he said, and added angrily, 'if this is about Malfoy -'

'Don't start,' Hermione interrupted.

'It's not about Draco,' Aria said, 'You're going to have to get over it, I've forgiven him ... move on.'

'If it's not about Malfoy, what is it about then?' Ron said.

'Wands,' Aria answered hesitantly.

'Wands!'

Aria nodded, 'Yeah, it's how wands are made, the core has to be compatible with the type of the tree used. That's why there are so many combinations -'

Hermoine and Ron were glancing at each other with smiles on their faces, Aria felt her face heat up, 'What?' They both laughed.

Hermione beamed at her, 'It's nothing ... it's just - you're being so you.'

'You're speaking with such wonder,' Ron explained, 'It's been a while ... since we've seen you like it.'

'Oh!' Aria said softly still blushing.

'So how is a wand made exactly.'

'Sorry,' Aria said, grinning madly, 'my lips are sealed.'

...

'It is with great pleasure that I can announce that at the end of the school year, once the exams have taken place, Hogwarts will be holding a duelling tournament -'

Aria's head shot up at McGonagall's words, the announcement came just a week after the term had started, several excited whispers had broken out across the hall.

'The tournament will be open to fifth years and above, only. I suggest if you are not familiar with duelling rules or what duels consist of, speak to Professor Newmann before entering your name. The tournament will be an open event, meaning other schools will be able to submit their students for it, and even homeschooled students will be able to attend. The tournament will take place at the beginning of June, which means all exams will be brought forward and taken in May. Those wanting to submit themselves please either speak with Professor Neumann or your House Head.'

Aria rolled her eyes, as Professor McGonagall finished her announcement, turning back to the book she had taken out on compatible magic, whilst she waited for dinner to appear. She had already scribbled down the items she would need, she just needed to speak with Hagrid. Ollivander said the best way to becoming a wandmaker was through experimenting with the cores and mixing combinations herself. She had no interest in any duelling competition ... she just wanted to start making her own wands, it literally became a new obsession.


	36. Chapter 36

'So are you going to sign up for it, the Duelling Tournament?' Blaise asked.

'Maybe ... not sure,' Draco said offhandedly, they were sitting in the armchairs of the eight-year common room again, 'Has anyone interesting entered it?'

'I know who hasn't if the rumours are anything to go by.'

'I know, I heard them too,' Draco said, and he was unsurprised by Aria not entering too. Epsilon jumped onto his free lap, curling herself once she had deemed herself comfortable enough.

'Isn't that Potters cat?'

'Yeah, she is,' Draco said.

'Where is Potter anyway, I thought her nose would be stuck in some book, I swear your girlfriend has turned into Granger.'

'Weasley was muttering aloud something similar, the other day,' Draco said, scratching behind Epsilon's ear, earning him a content purr. 'But as far as I'm aware she's at Quidditch practice, last game of the year is coming up, and yet again Gryffindor are in the running to win it.'

'Ah,' Blaise acknowledged, but he did not add anything more than that, nothing need to be said. Pansy entered the common room settling herself down into an empty chair, dumping her bag at her feet.

'Webster's put his name down for the duel competition,' she announced.

'Carl Webster?' Draco confirmed, 'The Hufflepuff -' he trailed off, causing both Pansy and Blaise to snort at him, some habits were hard to break. 'Well, his not very good at defence now is he?'

'Not really,' Pansy shrugged, 'but with Potter not duelling, anyone could win it.'

'It won't be just anyone,' Blaise muttered, 'it will be one of her lot - it will be one of the members of Dumbledore's Army.'

'Finnigan's put his name down.' Pansy said, 'And Thomas. Corner and Boot from Ravenclaw, I think they were a part of that group.'

'Yeah, they were,' Draco said.

'Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, as well,' Pansy said thoughtfully, 'So far I've only heard about Daphne signing up.'

'At least we've got one Slytherin to cheer for.'

Draco murmured his agreement, it was disappointing that one person from their house had signed up. He looked at both Blaise's and Pansy's expectant faces. 'Fine, I'll do it.'

'Well your knowledge is very vast, Draco,' Blaise said, and the common room portrait burst open again, Aria, Weasley and Granger were joined by several other Gryffindors. 'It will give you a chance to prove a point to your cousin.' Blaise murmured as the Gryffindors grew closer. A chance to show up Cygnus, Draco liked the sound of that, his cousin should have never underestimated him.

'NO!'

'Oh, come on, Aria, you've got to sign up, everyone wants to see you in action -'

'Once was enough, thank you.' Aria said firmly. Draco turned his head around, she looked slightly frustrated, frowning at her fellow peers. 'I'm not competing.' she pulled out a book from her bag and started reading it, her statement clear, the conversation was over.

The following weeks as January faded into February, Hogwarts seemed to bustle with excitement, students kept putting their names down, Draco included, but Aria still refused to sign up for the competition, but their fellow peers had not given up hope that she might enter her name. Draco shook his head, yes Aria excelled at Defence, but she was making it pretty clear she wasn't interested. It seemed only Alana, Granger and Weasley had paid any attention.

The week before Valentines Day, Aria was beaming ridiculously at anyone who looked at her. Rumours spread like wildfire, it seemed every person was thinking the same thing, she had finally relented and signed up for the duelling competition. That rumour was distinguished very quickly at the end of their next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

'Miss Potter,' Cygnus said, 'Will you be signing up for the Duelling Tournament?'

'Oh, no Professor,' Aria said innocently, almost too innocently, a smirk forming on her face. 'I don't see much point as I'd be disqualified.' She moved her arm and the sleeve of her robe fell down enough to reveal something glittering on her wrist - the bracelet Draco had given her, and his cousin blinked at her as the bell rang. Draco couldn't help it he was smirking also, she had finally put the bracelet back on and done a bit of research by the sound of things. While she wore the bracelet, which protected her from hexes and jinxes she wouldn't be allowed to compete in any duelling tournament.

'You could always take the bracelet off,' Draco heard Granger say.

'There's no way I'm doing that!' Aria said. 'This bracelet is the only thing that's allowing me any peace or quiet.'


	37. Chapter 37

'So have you figured out what they mean?'

Aria glanced up from the Ancient Runes book that she been going through to find out the engraved meanings on the bracelet, of course, Draco would have figured that she would have done some research into duels and found that magical items - such as the traditional Veela gift Draco had given her were banned. So without any hesitation, she put the bracelet back on - it made her feel rather smug being provided with a way out of this tournament. Which meant he would have also figured that she was looking into their meanings. Draco looked curious, he wasn't at all upset with her.

'This one,' Aria pointed to two hoops that had been fused together, 'is equality, so it means you see me as an equal, as your equal.'

Draco pulled out the chair beside her, slumping in it slightly like he hadn't had a care in the world. He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head upwards, gesturing to her to continue without speaking.

'The Turtle has several meanings, it symbolises good health and long life, and the shell represents perseverance and protection.'

Draco seemed to be impressed, for his eyes glinted, and the corner of his mouth twitched before he smiled. 'Didn't think you'd get that one, being as it actually comes from Native Indian tribes and not runes to be exact.'

'The sprouting blossom represents growth -' Aria felt her cheeks heat up a little under Draco's intense gaze, that had been the first one Aria figured out and without any help from a book. She cleared her throat, feeling a little awkward, and pointed at another. 'This one means sanctuary.'

'Your bracelet literally allows you to come and go to Malfoy Manor as you please.' Draco explained, he too was looking down at the bracelet, 'and the last one?'

'That's the one I'm having trouble with,' Aria admitted, 'Care to share?'

Draco grey eyes met hers again, which seemed unsure, but Aria did not know why he could be uncertain. 'It has several meanings, loyalty,' he began, 'faithfulness, the knot shape means eternal...' Draco trailed off, Aria glanced at the last knot as he called it, it clearly had another meaning something he was hesitant to share with her. He kissed her cheek swiftly and left her alone with nothing but the Ancient Runes book and her own thoughts.

* * *

Pink confetti and hearts decorated the ceiling of the Great Hall the morning of Valentine's day, Aria yawned sleepily as sat down next to a positively beaming Hermione, who was sporting a new charm bracelet.

'Isn't it sweet?' she said noticing Aria had caught the attention of it. 'Can't believe he thought of something like this.'

'Ever with the tone of surprise.' Aria said making Hermione's cheeks turn pink.

'That's not what I meant... not like that, I didn't mean it like that.'

'I know what you meant,' Aria said, helping herself to breakfast, 'I'm glad you like it.'

'Did you?' Hermione said, the rest of her question went unasked, but Aria having been her friend for years knew what she had been thinking.

'No, I didn't help him, nor have I seen it before.'

Ron greeted them before Aria could say anything further, 'Morning beautiful, morning Aria.' He sat down the other side of Hermione, while Neville took up the free seat next to Aria. The hall bustled with giggles and the occasional sounds of someone trying to discreetly gag, Valentine's Day had not changed at all, even the swarm of owls inundated with parcels was to be expected.

A card dropped in front of Aria's plate. She recognised the neat handwriting straight away; Draco's handwriting. It read; _you asked, now you shall receive. My gift will give you a hint into the last meaning behind the knot rune._ Before Aria had the chance to glance up petals of white and red fell over her head, showering her completely. She couldn't believe him ... what had he been thinking, of all the things he had to remember her little list of things she'd asked for at the top of her head. Aria brushed a few of the petals out of her hair and onto the pile that had fallen on the Gryffindor table. Magically the fallen petals transformed in a bouquet of red and white roses.

 _Shit._ Aria would be a fool not to know the meaning behind the coloured roses Draco had chosen, he was literally saying I love you intensely and my intentions are honourable. She gulped a card had come with the roses and Aria picked up slowly, her hand trembled as she did. This card just two words, in the same neat handwriting; _F_ _orgive me?_

Eternal love ... pure eternal love. The runes on her bracelet were not just that of protection but of the promises of everything he wanted to give her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst and despite the embarrassment, Draco had caused her to feel, she couldn't find it within herself to be angry with him. Aria gulped as her eyes searched for the place Draco had been sitting in across the hall, until - she spotted him, Draco had been watching her, had been watching her reaction. Aria forgot everything, she forgot the hundreds of people were in the hall, she didn't listen to the whispers going on around her. Aria got to her feet, they carried her without thinking, without stopping ... the Slytherin table was steps away, Draco Malfoy looking at her ... several more steps and stormy grey eyes met hers, she sat in the empty place next to him. Aria did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him. The catcalls brought her attention back to reality and she tried to hide her face in her hands, Draco chuckled deeply as he pulled her hands away from her face.

'Hi,' Aria mumbled shyly, Draco's hand was cupping her face lightly.

'Thought you might like my present,' Draco said confidently.

'Of course, I did.' Aria said her cheeks still burning from all the attention.

'So am I forgiven completely?' Draco smirked, eyebrows raised, looking completely pleased with himself.

'Yeah ...' Aria mumbled, 'Yeah you are.'


	38. Chapter 38

'Her favourite flowers are orchids.'

Draco glanced around, to the voice in question, just moments ago Aria had left with Weasley for Gryffindors last practice before the holidays, and now Granger was speaking to him out of the blue like they had been lifetime friends.

'She'll deny it until she's blue in the face, but they are.'

Draco continued to stare at the bushy haired girl, who had taken a seat next to him.

'She hates dark cramped spaces. Her favourite colour is blue, the type of blue you see on a clear sunny day. And she's a lot smarter than people give her credit for.'

Draco waited, there had to be a point behind all the things Granger was informing him of, but Granger didn't elaborate. 'Why would she deny that her favourite flowers are orchids?'

'Because she has never cared that Ron and I didn't come from wealth, orchids are expensive to buy,' Granger stated obviously. 'Aria has a generous heart, Malfoy. Do be wise not to break it, you won't last two minutes if you do.'

Ah, Granger had got to her point it seemed; a threat.

'I may not like you,' Granger said after a lengthy pause, 'but I will be civil to you for Aria's sake.'

Draco nodded his acknowledgement, he didn't trust himself to reply without sneering or insulting Granger like he used to, but like Granger, he would be civil... for Aria.

'And thank you, I know it may not sound like much but thank you for saving our lives when we were -'

'Don't mention it, Granger,' Draco stated firmly, 'Seriously don't mention it. The debt has been repaid, Aria saved my life too.'

'And Goyle's,' Granger said, 'Ron would have never turned around in that fire if Aria hadn't. Goyle owes her the life-debt really, not us.'

But yet they hadn't told Goyle this information. For as far as Draco knew Goyle was still following them. Granger seemed to know what he was thinking for she said. 'She deserves some peace, that's why we hadn't said anything.'

* * *

Lips pressed onto his own lips lightly and lingered for a few moments causing Draco to pout slightly at the chaste kiss he had received. The owner of said lips that had kissed him, giggled, her green eyes sparkling, a soft happy smile upon her face.

'You'll see me in a couple of days, no need to pout like that.'

'It's not soon enough,' Draco mumbled, letting out a sigh, he looked around the Hogsmeade platform, the scarlet express train was already waiting for them to board. 'And you won't be with me for long.'

'I promised Mr and Mrs Weasley I'd spend Easter with them,' Aria replied, 'And I do not break a promise, at least if I can help it.'

'So you'll promise to kiss me lots when I see you next?' Draco inquired. This earned him an exasperated sigh and a playful shove.

'We'll see.' Aria said, with a soft smile, her eyes sparkled playfully. 'I've got to go, see you.'

'See you.'

Draco watched her walk away to her waiting friends, Weasley was looking at Draco like he was a bit of filth, nothing unusual, Granger hurried Weasley away with Aria following them.

* * *

The loud sounding crack made Draco jump for he was not expecting it, neither had he been expecting for the person who had just Apparated to land so close that they caused them both to fall over, Draco's arms reached up automatically around what had fallen on him - or rather who. His eyes, which had closed, shot open and his breath caught in his chest as he found himself staring straight into familiar pools of emerald green eyes. Eyes which were embarrassed and blood-shot.

'Aria, what is it, love?' Draco said helping her to her feet, only then did he notice that she had brought her stuff with her. This puzzled him, Aria was not due to see him until tomorrow. Draco's question it seemed was the wrong one to ask, for Aria blinked, her eyes watering up.

'It got too much!' she stated, she looked hastily around the sitting room for signs of life, she appeared to be relieved that Draco was alone. 'I hope you don't mind my turning up unannounced and early.'

'Of course not!' Draco replied, 'You're welcome here anytime you like. Do you want to talk about it?'

Aria shook her head firmly, leaning her head upon his shoulder, her breath hit the hollow of his neck, and Draco wrapped his arms around her again.

'You can stay as long as you like,' Draco found himself saying, though it was unnecessary, perhaps she needed to hear it though for she responded with a soft thank you.


	39. Chapter 39

**_A.N. so despite my recent break-up, my fluffy romantic mood thankfully hasn't stopped. So I apologise for the slight delay in this chapter, but as I just told you life got in the way._** **_Any mistakes are my own. kx_**

...

'Aria, dear, are you feeling alright?'

Aria looked up from her plate laden with Mrs Weasley excellent cooking, her return to The Burrow had been a reluctant one, she had not wanted to leave the warm safety Malfoy Manor or to be precise Draco Malfoy's magic was beginning to provide. Her guilt had driven her away and had driven her right back again a couple days later, once her head felt clearer and she herself a lot calmer.

It took Aria a long moment to realise why Mrs Weasley who was looking at her in such a concerned manner and had asked her that particular question, Aria had barely eaten anything. Aria looked away, she was unsure what to say - for where did she start, she should have said certain things months ago, but she had not wanted to upset the Weasleys any further. As far as she was concerned she had caused them enough pain.

Mrs Weasley's hand squeezed her shoulder, 'You're looking a little pasty, are you coming down with something?'

Aria didn't have the answer to that anymore, the last time she felt like this, it had been at Christmas. The shivers were back, her head was pounding again ... and she felt weak. Aria had no clue what was going on, her body seemed to be betraying her. What with the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts coming up, this was the last thing Aria needed.

'I just don't feel like eating.' Aria found herself being somewhat honest with Mrs Weasley. It was rather strange though, she hadn't had this problem while she had been with Draco at the Manor, Aria had no problems there when she thought about it. She rubbed at her forehead willing the headache to go away.

Mrs Weasley gave her a tentative glance, her hand reached up to Aria's forehead, stopping Aria's fingers from massaging her temple, she pressed her hand against Aria's head. 'Well, you don't feel like you're burning up. Perhaps you should lay down just in case ...'

That was the last thing Aria wanted for she may not want to get up again, luckily for her, Ron had finally appeared for breakfast, distracting Mrs Weasley's attention.

'Hows Fleur?' Aria found herself asking, as Ron helped himself. 'How is everything with the baby?'

'Oh, very well so far. Can't wait until we meet the little thing!' Mrs Weasley said happily, Ron, however, looked as though he had just been put off his breakfast. Aria had not realised such a feat was possible.

A couple days later, Aria had enough, it was becoming an effort just to get out of bed. She felt groggy, she was struggling to eat. So Aria was sure that Mrs Weasley was onto something because she did not feel at all right.

'I think I need to get myself checked over,' Aria said to Mrs Weasley as she refused the small plate of food when she had finally been able to drag herself down the stairs into the small kitchen. Her head pounding slightly and felt like it was spinning. 'I feel sick...'

'Have you felt like this before?'

It was a different voice to the one she had been expecting. Aria looked up and sure enough, Fleur was sitting in front of her and Aria had not even noticed.

'Christmas.' Aria said.

'Any shivers? Headaches ... feeling drained.'

Aria nodded and regretted it the moment she did. 'My head is pounding away constantly ... I feel cold all the time.'

Fleur exchanged a look with Mrs Weasley, then looked at Aria again. 'Send for him ... she needs him.'

Aria did not quite understand who him was. Perhaps they had called for a Healer ... not going to St Mungo's sounded really good, because Aria doubted she would be able to find the strength to stand again. It was times like these she was grateful that she had people who cared about her. Mrs Weasley had stuck her head into flames of the fire .. calling whoever this apparent him was. Aria groaned letting her head fall to the table.

Aria wasn't sure how much time had passed when the air shifted and she heard: 'Oh Aria why didn't you tell me?'

'Draco?'

It came out like she had asked a question, she had not meant to, she was a bit relieved to see him. She was just surprised to see him in the Weasley household of all the things. She never thought that he would come here voluntarily or that Mrs Weasley would Firecall him. Some part of her believed herself to be caught up in a very strange dream that was until Draco reached out taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

'You should have informed me, or come to the Manor ... I don't know why - you know your always welcome.'

Draco's voice sounded disappointed and his facial expression appeared the same.

'I thought it would ... go away. It did last time.'

'Last time?' Draco said his eyebrows arched up in a questioning manner.

'Christmas.' Aria repeated herself. 'It happened over the Christmas holidays.'

Draco sighed heavily and his eyes had closed. 'Why didn't you ... you should have told me.'

Mrs Weasley gave a disapproving huff. 'And us.'

'I just thought it was a cold or something ...'

Concerned looks were exchanged between Fleur and Mrs Weasley. Draco was lost in thought. After a long moment he said.

'It wasn't- you were .. are experiencing is magical bond withdrawal.'

Aria almost slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner. She would have had one from her parents if they were still alive and one with Sirius. The only reason Aria even knew such a bond exsisted was because of Teddy.

'I didn't think ... we've only begun to...' Aria tried to explain.

'We have compatible magic Aria. It works differently -'

'The protective magic-' Aria mumbled realising why she had not felt emotions now and just the warmness of Draco's magic. 'It's because I don't have magical bonds ... your magic is the first - since ...' Aria trailed off nothing needed to be said.

'How are you feeling now?' Draco asked.

'Much better,' Aria murmured happily as she felt his magic reach out and wrap her in it's shields again. 'How ... what happens now? If we don't...'

'Hush.' Draco said. 'We've got time to figure this out. We don't need to do - to sort everything right now. But I think it's best you stay with me at the Manor for the rest of the holiday.'


	40. Chapter 40

Draco kept an eye on Aria as she played with Teddy, more helped him stand on his own feet whilst he learnt to walk. The garden to his aunt house felt small, but then with the added company for Teddy's first birthday, it would be. Draco, Aria and his family had not been the only ones to be invited along for the celebration, his aunt had also invited the Weasleys, the Minister and Granger. The weather was overcast, but all in all, it had been a pleasant enough of a day.

'So are you going to ask her?'

Draco turned sharply at the voice, coming face to face to a freckled faced red-headed Weasley. Thus far the Weasley brood had kept their distance, mostly Draco thought out of respect for Aria. It was not the Weasley Draco had been expecting to have words with him, instead, Draco was face to face with a stocky, red-haired, one ear Weasley, who Draco knew to be several years ahead of himself and in Hogwarts was never seen without his brother in tow. But Fred Weasley had died in the battle, leaving his twin George on his own.

'To bond with you?' George clarified. 'She has a right to know that is the only way to stop magical withdrawal.'

'I'm not going to force her, but I will tell her,' Draco found himself saying, from what he remembered the Weasleys twins were not to be messed with unless one wanted to land up on the wrong side of a prank, and even if it was only one of them, Draco did not want to take any chances.

'Good.' George nodded firmly, a squeal of laughter made Draco turn his head back, Teddy was laughing with Aria, having found whatever she had done funny. 'Ron wants to kill you if you hurt her.' And Draco turned his head back towards George Weasley, finding a serious expression on his face. 'I've managed to convince him that is a bad idea.' Draco arched his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 'No I've told him to let you live ... so that if you do hurt her, you can spend the rest of your pathetic little life regretting doing so.'

With his warning made, George Weasley made his way back towards his family, who hadn't even noticed he had wandered off.

* * *

The candles had been lit, Draco glanced at the small dining table he had set up in the Manor just for himself and Aria, it was imperative that the meal went well. He was concerned as tomorrow they would be heading back to Hogwarts and with himself and Aria being in separate places of the castle, Draco thought that Aria may suffer from bonding withdrawal. The sooner they bonded, the better things would be for her. It felt so strange putting someone else's needs before his own but in a good way. Draco ran a hand through his hair, what was Aria doing to him, admittedly most of it had been his own fault, swearing an oath, promising to behave around Aria's friends. Things had gone from there.

The sound of the door opening made Draco spin around, Aria froze at the sight of the room, shock written upon her face. She looked at him in hesitation.

'What's going on Draco?' Aria's voice was soft and unsure. Draco knew that there would be no fooling her, Aria would be able to sense it within his magic if he tried, Draco was certain of that.

'Sit down, love,' he gestured to the table, 'And I'll tell you.'

Aria sat herself down and gave Draco a look of determination, 'OK, tell me.'

'Maybe we should eat and discuss.'

'No!' Aria voice was firmer this time, 'I want you to tell me ... because if this is some weird way of breaking up with me -'

'Break up with you!' Draco repeated, 'Merlin Aria!'

Aria blinked at him, and something about her bemused expression made Draco add without thinking, 'I want to bond with you! Not break up!'

Aria's mouth opened with realisation, 'Oh!'

'If you want to, that is,' Draco found himself adding as Aria's head and eyes had dropped to the table, he found himself approaching the table and taking the seat opposite hers, but he dared not reach out to touch her. 'It will help with your magical withdrawal -'

Aria's head turned away from him completely, 'I don't want to bond with you for just that! It's not a good enough reason!'

'It's not the only reason,' Draco said firmly, 'It's a reason yes, but not the only one.' There was a long pause, and Aria's head finally turned back towards him, her green eyes meeting his own. 'It's not the only one,' Draco repeated again. 'I changed for you ... because of you, you made me a better person. I like spending time with you - and those Patronus lessons ... you're my happy memory - I want to be with you, I want to get you ... understand you - ultimately be one with you - I love you Aria.'

The confession slipped off his tongue, but Draco did not regret it for one moment, not when Aria's green eyes were shining so brightly and looking at him so intensely.

'I love you too,' came her soft reply, Aria was blushing slightly as she spoke, 'Yes I'll bond with you.'


	41. Chapter 41

'It's too soon!'

Aria grimaced, she knew telling Ron would be the hardest, that was why she had chosen to tell him first. Though Ron was not red-faced, Aria could tell he was displeased. It would have been hard to miss, as Ron had gotten to his feet in the blink of an eye, a hand fisting his hair. If Aria was honest, she thought Ron may have thrown a punch at something upon hearing the news, though she was glad that this had been the result.

'Well it's not like I'm going to bond with him tomorrow now is it!' Aria replied.

'But - but -' Ron looked as though he could not find the words to express himself enough, and settled for; 'It's Malfoy!'

Well, Aria supposed he had a point there, and she held the piercing gaze of Ron's blue eyes. Normally just hearing Draco's surname would explain everything.

'Yes, I know.' Aria answered simply, it was all that it required, they were after all talking about the same person. A person that she now actually knew, not the stuck-up idiot that thought he owned the ground he walked on ... well, Draco still did walk like that - but Aria tended to roll her eyes when it happened.

Ron sighed, heavily, his gaze never left hers. 'Are you sure you want this? Are you sure that he loves you? Are you sure that he is not going to hurt you?'

Aria didn't even hesitate, she didn't even need to stop and think of the answer, 'Yes.'

Ron's hands reached up and rubbed at his face, 'I know you've got compatible magic an all, I just don't get how you can be so sure.'

'I am,' Aria said softly, and this time she did pause before adding, 'Draco's Patronus - Ron.'

'What about it?'

'It's a husky.' Aria said, willing her best friend to understand and fortunately they had been friends long enough for Ron to get the message.

'I'd forgotten about that,' Ron admitted, 'Does he know?'

'No, it's something I've only ever told you and Hermione.'

'Bloody hell,' Ron exclaimed, 'How strange is that -'

'Not strange at all,' Aria said, 'I'm his happy memory, he told me himself.'

Ron's jaw dropped for a few seconds, 'Then - wow - true compatibility - for Malfoy's Patronus to be your favourite animal.'

Silence filled the air, there was not much that needed to be said, but Aria did have a question to ask.

'Will you walk me down the aisle?' Ron blinked at her, 'I'd love you to do so ... and you know full damn well it will bug the hell out of Draco.'

Ron grinned mischievously, 'If it annoys Malfoy and keeps you happy, I'm in!'

Well, one down ... several more people to go.

...

'Do you love him?'

Aria was - startled by the question. Hermione and Ginny had been next on her list. Ginny had pretty much asked the same questions Ron had. But she had not been expecting the question Hermione asked. It was not as though she had to think of the answer, Aria knew that already.

'Yes, I do,' Aria said firmly, 'Have you ever just heard someone's voice in your head when you read a letter or note that they've written? I hear Draco's voice every time, I can hear the way he would exactly say the words. I can picture his expressions as he spoke. If that's not loving him, I have no idea what is.'

Hermione searched her sceptically, sometimes ... just sometimes Aria wished she knew what was going on in her friend's mind, then she recalled the dreadful lessons with Snape and the curiosity died again - some things were best left alone.

'A yes would have been good enough.'

'Right well now we've established that Malfoy and Aria do actually love each other, can we get down to more important business.' Ginny said, looking at them both hopefully, 'Because I do believe we are in need of some serious shopping, and there is arranging everything, like the flowers - where are you getting married ... the Malfoy Manor?'

'In the garden,' Aria said, 'I've told Draco I wouldn't and could not stand having the wedding inside the Manor itself, like his ancestors ... not after - all that happened. The garden was a good compromise. Narcissa is already talking about taking me shopping for my dress, I turned her down as a one on one, told her she'd be more than welcome to come with us.'

Ginny laughed, 'Ha! Like she's going to agree to come shopping with a Muggle-born, and two Weasleys. I think you've got some wishful thinking Aria.'

'Oh she'll come,' Aria said, 'Because she'll soon realise that I'm not going to back down. And if she wants to approve of my choice of dress, she'll have no choice but to do things my way.'

'Sometimes,' Hermione said shaking her head, 'Just sometimes, I forget that you should have been placed in Slytherin.'


	42. chapter 42

**_A.N. I do apologies for such a short chapter and a long break since I last posted. we recieved awful news and i have been in no mood to write. this chapter had been sitting on my computer and i thought i'd post it how it was. Not sure when the next update will be, just know i will be back and this story will not remain unfinished, i just ask you to bear with me until the update happens_** ** _, Kx_**

...

The practice dummy flew backwards, toppling onto its side before it came to a rest.

'You're getting really good at that!'

Draco turned at the sound of Aria's voice, he hadn't noticed that she had been watching him practice, since their return to Hogwarts a month ago Draco spent his spare time in an old classroom practising all the defensive spells he could think of. They were due to take their exams to start the following week, but Draco's mind had been elsewhere and he was slightly frustrated, hence the need to do something practical. That did not, however, stop him from beginning concerned about the woman now stood in the classroom doorway.

'Are you having withdrawal symptoms?' Draco asked, but then he noticed Aria's appearance. Her hair was messier than normal and her face was covered slightly with dirt. 'What have you been doing?'

'No, no magical withdrawal, we've been spending quite a lot of time together that ... well, it's been kept at bay.' Aria said.

'I do not exactly fancy finding out that you've collapsed, Aria.' Draco said firmly, he then tilted his head towards the dummy, 'Reckon I stand a chance at winning this?'

'Until the other competitors turn up, there is no way to tell that,' Aria said seriously, making Draco feel disappointed. 'But I have every faith that you are more than up to the challenge.'

'Are you sure that -'

Aria took such a deep breath, her eyes closing as though she was forcing herself to relax, and the question Draco had been about to ask her trailed off. Aria's eyes opened again, her green eyes searching his.

'Everyone has been asking me that since we've returned, my mind is not suddenly going to change. I'm not competing.'

Draco walked towards her, cupping her face once he reached her. 'I know, I apologise for repeating the question, I should have realised you were tired of hearing it.'

'It's OK, I just don't think that people understand and are after a reason as into why, my not wanting to do it doesn't seem to be a good enough of one.'

'I see you've been chatting to Granger.'

'She's very insightful, of course, I've been speaking with Hermione.' Aria said rolling her eyes. 'One would think that I'm not clever enough to work it out myself.'

'I never said that,' Draco said, 'Just seemed like something Granger would say.' Aria smiled, shaking her head lightly, 'So what have you been doing?' Draco repeated as he rubbed the dirt from Aria's face.

Aria's smile brightened, and her eyes shone though held a mischievous glance about them, as though she knew something that he didn't. 'I've been with Hagrid!'

...

Draco couldn't figure Aria out, or figure out what she was up to, despite saying that she was with the half-giant, but she seemed to be quite virbrant, the was until the week before the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, come to think of it Aria had been quiet since notifications went up in regards to a gathering being held on the second of may.


	43. Chapter 43

**_A.N. I'll admit it was a struggle, but I'm back, enjoy Kx_**

* * *

The remembrance of the battle of Hogwarts was being held outside on the school grounds, and the day itself was crisp and clear, the only upside was that classes had been cancelled for the day. Aria stared at herself in the mirror, her dress robes were a light shade of blue, but it was not the dress she was taking any notice of what she had pulled out of her trunk. She was too busy taking deep breaths, and her death-like grip on the sides of the sink had not faltered. It felt so much like September first all over again, but today ... the anniversary of the battle Hogwarts, she felt like she was battling hard with herself ... her thoughts and emotions were all over the place but if she didn't make attempts to accept the fact that it was not her fault, then the guilt would always eat away at her.

'Aria its time,' said a soft voice Aria recognized as Hermione's.

'I'll be right out,' Aria called back her voice sounded so unlike her own, much like she had forced the words out as though she hadn't even thought about her reply. Hermione knew better, the door opened a few moments later. She did not utter a single word, did not look at Aria with any disapproval, Hermione merely crossed the bathroom and tugged on one of Aria's arms, with one arm dislodged, the other fell and Aria followed Hermione. Ron was waiting for them downstairs, his face as blank as Arias had been just moments before. Ron glanced at them both once when he took notice of their approach, his step fell easily into place, and the three of them left the safety that the eight-year common room provided. And though Aria couldn't exactly see him, had not seen him, she could sense that Draco was somewhere close by - sometimes Aria wondered how he had come to understand and know her so well, to give her the time and space and her friends the same comfort... but with the day being what it was, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

* * *

' ... I do not have the words, for they seem to fail me, for how could I even begin to describe the selflessness of those who bravely fought, that bravely stood up in our darkest hours ... words, they are not enough ... will never be enough to describe. I, however, will not regret that I could not have done more, to do so would be an insult to those who gave their lives, to those who battled and died believing that they were fighting to bring about a better future ...'

It seemed Kingsley could summon up the words, and Aria was not the only person who was listening to every word being said. Aria, Ron, Hermione, along with the members of the DA, had been asked to sit in rows of seats very close to where Kingsley stood, and Aria had a feeling there was a point to this request, but Dumbledore's Army sat in the row of seats behind the last remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, and Aria was trapped between Neville and Hermione that she had no choice to follow Neville into her seat or be trampled on or cause a scene, and that was the last thing Aria had wanted to do.

'Today I want to honour those who gave, time and time again to the cause, please join me in a two minutes silence, and honour the fifty who to unfortunate circumstance cannot be here with us this day.'

Kingsley had fallen silent, there was a scurry of people rising from their seats, as soon as Kingsley bowed his head slightly, silence fell. Hundreds must have come for this gathering, but not one cough broke out, Aria smiled to herself at that, the community had come to respect the fifty people who had given their lives fighting.

'Thank you.' Everyone returned to their seats, Kingsley continued. 'The defeat of Voldemort would not have been possible, without those who chose to fight that day, so I am going to honour those who deserve to be acknowledged, the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, the staff members of Hogwarts, the members of Dumbledores Army ... because without them we wouldn't have been so well informed. To the villagers of Hogsmeade who came to fight when we had begun to think all was lost, the wizarding community is in your debt.'

'To Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, for aiding in a much-needed mission that brought on the destruction of Voldemort, for without which none of this would have been at all possible.'

'And to the person who did more, gave so much and is now trying to help create a place that holds no animosity. Aria if you could just come to the stage for a few moments.'

She just bloody knew it, shakily, Aria got to her feet, walked along the row to the nearest exit, down the center aisle, heading towards Kinsley who had continued with his speech.

'I've heard so much about how your activities ... though a little unorthodox ... is bringing the whole of Hogwarts together. We have accomplished so much since the defeat of the Voldemort ... but we as a community still have so far to go. We have a lot to learn but with each step we take, will strive to do better to put our differences aside so that we can learn to be better people.'

Aria had reached him on the podium now, she stood rather awkwardly waiting for whatever announcement was to come.

'But we must remember that what we have now, what we will build in the future is all down to one person, the person who now stands beside me, the person who gave us hope, the person who gave herself up, so that we might live. The person who defeated Voldemort. I ask you all now, if Aria Potter's actions saved your life, and if so could you please stand.'

Aria had not been expecting that, her eyes widened, tears falling, as the audience in their seats all stood to stand ... every single last one of them. Hundreds of people, all standing, all because of her. Aria may have felt like she could have done more, but she had also done so much, it was not until now that she could see it for herself, did she realise just what she had even done.


	44. Chapter 44

Hogwarts was packed, normally after the exams where over students could relax and bask in the sun summer. Draco was managing to do one of those things, being outside enjoying the sun, Aria had long ago nestled herself against him. It still amazed Draco that Aria was completely relaxed in his presence ... despite their past, despite all that happened between them, Aria was truly comfortable. Part of Draco wished that their complementary magic had nothing to do with it, but then he knew he would not have what he did now at this very moment in time. But when Arias magic felt as it was now, so at ease, Draco too relaxed. He saw no reason not too, after all this had been Aria's idea, and this way it gave Draco a view of the other competitors, as sections of the castle grounds had been cleared for duelling practices.

'How are preparations with my mother coming along?' Draco asked though he had input on their upcoming bonding, Aria deserved to have a bonding she wanted - though somethings Draco was unable to provide her with, like not having the bonding at the Manor. The deep sigh and the frustrated groan had not been the reply Draco had expected.

'Aria?'

'The bonding plans are coming along fine,' Aria said, though Draco knew better to think she had finished. something though Draco did not know what bothered her. 'It's just - I'm not - I can't -'

'Aria, love, you know you can tell me anything -'

'I know,' Aria sighed heavily, 'I guess you could say I'm worried if - you know Ron - could be right, in a sense.'

'Weasley's theory, again,' Draco huffed, 'Compatible magic does not work like that, and if Weasley had any sense.'

'Ron has a lot of sense thank you very much!' Aria retorted, she took a breath, 'but that is not what I meant.'

Draco peered at Aria's face, he had been too comfortable to move before now, Aria too in spite the way their current conversation was going. Aria seemed perplexed.

'I'm - I'm a little worried that I'll become dependant on it ... on your magic.'

'It will settle once we bond, the connection will be there, you'll still feel my magic, but you won't become dependant on it.'

'I won't.'

'I come to learn a few things,' Draco said earnestly, 'but what I have learnt most, is that you're Aria Potter, and once you set your mind to something, there is nothing - nothing - that can stop you.'

Aria smiled at him, her face leaning towards his cheek. But a flash of light caught Draco's attention, a spell coming towards them from a short distance away, there was no time to think about what to do, on instinct he reacted - he would be damned if he let his fiancee get hurt, he had made an oath after all, but what's more he loved her.

Draco grabbed Aria and cradled her towards his chest. Wings burst forth, swishing around - arching around - then pain, hot, burning pain which caused Draco to groan.

'Draco!' Aria called, though, her voice sounded distant it was urgent. ' _Draco!_ '

Draco's eyes snapped open, Aria was looking at him, completely terrified, a wall of white feathers surrounding her, 'I'm OK.'

'No your not, we need to get you to the hospital wing, but first, your going to have to move your wings.'

'Can't!'

'Well we are going to be stuck here for quite some time, and I really would like to have you checked over.'

Draco huffed, there was still so much Aria had to learn about Veela. 'I can't move - not until you tell me your OK - I reacted because you were - you would have been hurt.'

'I'm fine,' Aria said, 'absolutely fine, and I would have been even without your wings!' she snapped, 'now, however, is not the time for me to remind you, that you are an idiot. I need to get you to the hospital wing.'

Draco's wings opened up, though he did not retract them, flexing his wings, he felt rather sore. 'Lead the way, my lady, I can't let you out of my sight right now.' Aria raised her eyebrows. 'It's a Veela thing.'


	45. Chapter 45

**_I am so sorry for the long wait, this chapter just took ages to come to me. But here it is... finally. Enjoy Kx_**

...

The practice dummy smashed into tiny pieces, which made Aria feel slightly better. What she wouldn't give to hex the living daylights out of Draco's cousin right now.

' _Aquapunio!'_

The second practice dummy stood no chance against the lash of water, the curse sliced the dummy in half. Aria took deep breaths to calm herself as the dummy's top half fell to the floor. The door opened to the room of requirement, Aria whipped around at the sound, wand still at the ready. Ron and Hermione were at the door, Aria shouldn't have been surprised by their arrival, of course, they would know where to find her.

'I see the new wand you been so busy making is working?' Hermione said, indicating to the offending wand that was still pointing at them.

'Yeah,' Aria said, lowering the wand, 'it works. Sorry.'

'Forget about it,' Ron said, looking around at the shattered bits and pieces on the floor, 'but you could tell us what has you so upset you felt like blowing up half of the room of requirement.'

'Celena...' Aria spat out the name, 'Celena Laird.'

Hermione, gave a puzzled thought for a few moments, 'Isn't she a home-schooled student, here for the dueling tournament.'

'Yes,' Aria replied, 'she also happens to be another one of Draco's _wonderful_ distantly related cousins. And thanks to her, how Draco landed up in the hospital wing.'

Hermione bit her lip, 'It must have been an accident.'

'Accident my arse. She hates me,' Aria said, 'told me I'd never see Draco's wings when I first met her.'

Hermione's hand covered her mouth, Ron blinked in surprise.

'That's -' Ron began, then shook his head trailing off.

'I know.' Aria said, pocketing the wand. Back when she first heard them, she hadn't known just how big of a deal the actual words had meant. Things were different now, she understood a lot more.

'Draco's looking for you.' Hermione said softly. 'We had to tell him about the wand testing, or he would have searched the whole school for you.'

Aria shrugged, it wasn't like Draco didn't know what her new obsession was. He had been with her when she had created the very wand she had moments ago been holding.

'Also told him to stay put if he knew what was good for him,' Ron said, 'No offense mate, but I would not want to cross your path when you're angry. Just look at all of this -' he gestured back to the room, 'wouldn't stand a chance.'

'You thought yours were better - even though I can sense Draco because of our compatible magic.'

'Next time,' Ron looked at Hermione, 'Remind me to let Malfoy take his chances.'

Hermione gave a small smile. Aria too laughed.

'For what it is worth,' Ron said looking at Aria rather awkwardly, 'I am sorry. In all honestly, I think Malfoy needs his head testing - I mean his completely lost it thanks to your compatible magic - barmy I tell you. He would have never protected anyone but himself before now.'

Hermione frowned, Aria could see slight disapproval in Ron's choice of words, but she understood, and if it meant her best friend had finally got gest that compatible magic wasn't making the decisions for her, she would damn well take it.

As soon as they walked to the end of the seventh-floor corridor, Aria smiled, it seemed that Draco had not taken her friends advice for long, and sure enough, Draco was walking up the staircase towards them. Aria giggled the moment he caught sight of them. Since Draco had shielded her with his wings, she felt giddy.

'Hey, you.'

Anger was forgotten, her frustration gone, for Draco had her at his next word; 'Hello.'


	46. Chapter 46

Aria cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly, as the last stage duelists were announced.

'Hello, Aria.'

Aria spun around, though she knew no harm would come to her, she was slightly surprised to hear the voice. Mrs Malfoy looked as elegant as she always did, Aria raised an eyebrow questionably, for Mrs Malfoy had come alone.

'Mrs - Narcissa,' Aria changed they way she was about to address Draco's mother, very quickly when she noticed the disappointment Mrs Malfoy's look gave her. 'Draco said that - he believed that -'

Aria stopped herself before she made a fool out of herself. She knew that Draco's parents had been invited to see the last stage of the competition, for Hogwarts had all the families for the last contestants to watch the tournament.

'Draco was unaware to expect me, for Lucius and I had declined his offer, I, however, changed my mind.' Narcissa said, looking over the surrounding crowd, 'I figured it best that I come alone - given the circumstances surrounding Lucius and what was our part -' Narcissa trailed off. 'Well you can understand, it is not like any harm will come to me.'

Narcissa did not need to explain further, Aria knew she was talking about the bracelet concealed on her wrist beneath her robe. Talk of the bracelet made Aria, look at her own and examine it her own bracelet. All of this, the engagement, had started because of Narcissa.

'How did you know?' Aria found herself asking, she looked up from the bracelet to the blue eyes, which remain cool and calm. 'That I was Draco's compatible match?' The smirk she gave though, said it all.

'Come,' Narcissa commanded, 'walk with me.'

Aria didn't see what the problem was, Draco's duel was to held in the afternoon. Watching the other duels would be of no use to her, after all for she herself was not competing.

...

Aria led them to the lake, her favorite spot to be precise, to the spot that she knew from the other side of the bank she had saved her own soul, and the one belonging to her godfather.

'Draco tells me that you have been learning how to create wands.' Narcissa said, Aria wondered what that had to do with anything, but Narcissa Malfoy, had saved her life, and she learned one thing from Dumbledore, sometimes there was a method to his seemly madness, so Aria let the older witch continue in the hopes that she too would enlighten Aria from what seemed to be nonsense. 'That you have even been successful in not only creating a wand but also to have that wand working.'

'Yes, I managed to,' Aria said, 'Only one so far, took me ages to figure it out - even though I had help to understand the magic behind it.'

'I know the theory behind wands, how the core and tree have to be compatible to allow for a wand to be created.' Narcissa said, 'My grandfather, his knowledge was vast, very vast. He knew information, enough that when it became clear I was Lucius's match, that my grandfather could ease my concerns. Very much was expected of me considering Andromeda's compatible match. I lost a sister, I could not -' Narcissa paused, 'I am not strong like you, so of course I choose the rest of my family. Followed Lucius, giving him all the support I could - I thought we were right.'

There was another pause. 'I believed we were right, that all Muggles were filthy, I had no reason to disbelieve it. Until the moment I checked your pulse.'

Aria turned her head towards the elder witch.

'Magic flows through our very veins, Aria,' Narcissa said. Aria nodded her acknowledgment, she knew that. 'I could sense it, your sorrow, the love you held, the pain you felt. The power you wielded. It was like a fire in your very soul. It felt familiar like I had felt it before. I realised why the moment I embraced my son after the battle.'

'You realised our magic was compatible, from something as simple like that?' Aria said stunned.

Narcissa laughed, 'Compatible magic is not as complicated as making a wand Aria. Indeed, I knew from something simple as that.'


	47. Chapter 47

A crowd surrounded the dueling stage, the dueling tournament had come to an end, which left Draco frowning at the stage. The tournament trophy had been handed out sheer moments ago to the winner. That person was not himself.

'You're actually disappointed aren't you?' Aria breathed into his ear, 'I can tell by your pout.'

'I am not pouting.' Draco replied.

Aria's eyebrows raised, into her _"I know better look"._ 'You keep telling yourself that!'

'I think it's silly, so you lost in the last round.' Aria said after a few moments, 'You came second, that isn't a bad thing. It shows how talented you are, even though you didn't win. It proved how much knowledge you knew -'

Draco smirked to himself at Aria's flustered manner, she got so expressive when she wanted to get her point across. Her words halted, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Sorry - I rambled.'

Draco looked into her green eyes, that showed a bit of hesitancy. How could someone that could be so brave be so unsure of themselves?

'Don't change.' Draco whispered into her ear. 'Not your rambles, not the way you get so engrossed by something that you can't think of anything else. Not your determination of making things better. I vowed not to change you, now I'm asking you. Don't change a single thing.'

Maybe winning wasn't all that important. Because it did not compare to the warmth and affection Aria's eyes held, nor did it compare with the way that her magic filled the air so intensely that caused people to turn their heads. Had people forgotten just how powerful Aria was? Aria soon noticed the stares, for a blush graced her cheeks, the warmth of her magic faltered from the air.

Draco smirked, no he did not want Aria to change for anything.

...

The morning of departure, Draco had yet to find Aria, a bit of panic set in for he had not been able to sense her magic either. When Aria failed to not turn up for breakfast, Draco went in search of her. When he found her, Aria was standing by the lake, staring at the Hogwarts as though she was trying to absorb every detail she could so she could commit it to memory.

'This is the second time, I've done this.' Aria said softly, still gazing at the castle, 'though this time, I actually think I'm ready for it.'

'Ready for what exactly?' Draco clarified.

'To leave.' Aria answered simply.

Draco too glanced up school, he had not been keen on coming back to Hogwarts. He was glad he had but even more so for the school year to be over. 'I know I am, I'll be glad to see the back of this place - start afresh.'

Draco spotted Weasley and Granger approaching from the distance, of course, they would know where to find Aria. She too had noticed them.

'That's the major difference between our point of view of Hogwarts,' Aria said, 'Your home was always the Manor, even during the war - though I suspect it wasn't as much of one then - but you still view it as home.'

'Umm,' Draco murmured in agreement.

'I got lucky,' Aria said, 'I got to choose the place I called home - and those who I call my family.'

And when Aria put it like that, Draco could understand better why she felt ready to leave.

...

'I got a little gift for you,' Draco said, about a month after they had left Hogwarts. Aria had been a little quiet, but she seemed happy enough.

Aria looked up from the desk of the small room she had been using for an office, unicorn hairs and feathers laid out on the desk in front of her.

'But-' Draco added once Aria had given him her undivided attention, 'I ask that you trust me, for you're not knowing what is it until - well you'll see.'

Aria gaped at him, but before she could say anything, Draco wrapped her up in his arms and shielding their surroundings with his wings, so that Aria was unable to see anything and Disapparated them.

Aria swayed a little on their landing, looked a little pale and gave Draco a look of sheer dislike. Which soon changed the moment Draco opened his wings, Aria's mouth fell open. Draco had taken them to a large house in the countryside, it was nowhere near as big as the Malfoy Manor, but it was still elegant in its own right.

'It's - it's - wow.'

'It's home.' Draco said, Aria turned her head sharply towards him, still completely shocked.

'Home?' Aria repeated hesitantly, 'as in our home?'

'Yes Aria, our home, this place is ours,' Draco confirmed.

'I love it!' Aria said, 'When can we move in?'

'After our bonding, we need to decorate it, put the finale wards up into place,' Draco said.

'Amazing, how did you do all this.'

'I guess I found out what I wanted to do,' Draco said shrugging, then he pointing towards the back of the house, 'there's a lake here too, I thought you'd like that.'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Now about that gift I promised you.'

'Gift?' Aria repeated, 'Isn't the house the gift?'

'Not even close Aria,' Draco said, 'not even close.'

Draco took her hand and led them inside, with no future in place, the house looked empty and felt cold.

'It already feels like your magic,' Aria said, eyes taking in all that she could observe, 'it's faint, but I can tell.'

'That's because the Manor wards are older, then these ones.' Draco explained, he pulled them to a stop, gesturing to the door nearest, 'Open it.'

Aria's hand went to her mouth, upon the moment she had pretty much opened the door and peered into the room. Tears welled in her eyes as she stepped forward, turning around to assimilate the room, her hand reached out, touching the tapestry nearest to her, then the hand clenched slightly as though she couldn't believe it.

'You fixed it!' Aria muttered.

'I didn't fix the family tapestry Aria,' Draco responded, 'I restored it, to its former glory. And added to it, slightly.'

Tears rolled down her cheeks, the next thing Draco knew he was being hugged tightly. 'Thank you!'

'You told me you choose your family,' Draco said, 'I knew the Black tapestry was in disarray, I couldn't add your family to the one at the Manor, the ancient enchantments are far too old. This was the best way to let you know, that well - they choose you back.'

'Everyone is on it!' Aria exclaimed, 'Teddy, Andromeda, Tonks, Remus. Even Sirius! The Weasleys', my - my parents. I love it - I absolutely love it! I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me.'


	48. Chapter 48

Something _just_ didn't feel quite right to Aria. For at least half an hour she stared down her reflection in the long mirror. Her hair had been put into a beautiful knot, the black lace and cream sleeveless and strapless dress, fitted her perfectly. But Aria felt like she didn't recognize the person that was staring back at her from the mirror. Maybe it was the way the dress made her skin look oddly paler than usual. She looked like - well - like a Malfoy, or to be exact; how Mrs Malfoy looked - elegant and beautiful. Aria wrung her hands' together nervously, she could do this, if the gathering tonight was to welcome her into the fold, then it was as good as any night to show those stupid cousins of Draco's that they were wrong.

It didn't matter that she was a half-blood, nor did it matter that most of the time she looked like a regular person, something the Malfoy's failed at, with their calm collected manner and dress code of sophisticatedness. Though she looked like a Malfoy and was soon to be one - Aria far from felt like one and it just didn't sit well with her. She felt like she was trying too hard at seeking approval she did not even need, but then she thought of Draco - of how Draco had put aside his beliefs, had tried to stick to the vows he swore to her - how he had gifted her that tapestry, the gift was just beyond words. This time she was doing something for Draco. Aria could be as elegant as the other Malfoy relations if she wanted to, and Aria was never one to back down from a challenge.

It was that thought that made up her mind for her, Aria straightened her back, head held high. She was doing this - doing this for Draco but most importantly she was doing this for herself.

The Manor halls were empty, this was no surprise to Aria, Draco practically had a whole wing to himself, Aria had discovered that much, it made her grateful that the home Draco had brought for them was much smaller in comparison - she dreaded to think how lonely Draco had been as a child, even though he had things and friends to occupy him. But the empty rooms and hallways, there was nothing bright about them. So some part of Draco must have been lonely.

When Aria reached the designated room for tonight's advent, she took a breath before she walked in - to find no one there. The room was empty apart from the furniture. Perhaps she had just been the first to arrive - for Narcissa wouldn't invite her then not show up, come to think of it Narcissa would have been here to welcome everyone including Aria herself. Something most certainly did not feel quite right to Aria. Had she been led here on false pretense? That explained why no one was in the room. If so then the invitation she had received had not been from Narcissa but someone else entirely. Aria let the door close softly behind her.

The flash of light was quick, but so was the shield from the protective charms placed in the bracelet.

Aria was no fool, she knew no one would dare attack her, not when they had Draco's wrath to deal with. Which is why she gathered she had been led here alone.

'So naive.'

No, Aria wasn't. Trusting she may be, that did not make her naive. After all, why would she question a letter from Narcissa?

'It was you that was stupid, Celena,' Aria sneered into the seemingly empty room. She did not cast the spell to reveal her, Aria recognized Draco's cousin's voice straight away. How could she forget the voice that had once told her she would never see Draco's wings. 'Perhaps you forgot about my protective bracelet, or perhaps you do not realise that I have no need of it to protect me. I am quite capable of doing that myself.'

The Disillusionment Charm faded, Celena stood facing her sneering look of disgust was one Aria had seen plenty of times, and one Aria was not afraid of.

'Now,' Aria commanded Celena to listen to her, 'if you think I will let you drag me here, just to let yourself be fooled into thinking that you are better than me. Then I hardly think you know me very well. I am not one to back down from a challenge and there is more than one way to see that you suffer.'

'You do not impress me.' Celena said, 'You are not one of us.'

'No I'm better.' Aria retorted. 'I'm Aria Potter, it would be wise for you to not forget that. I'm not wasting my time with this or on you - it is beneath me. You want to harm me go ahead and try. You want the Malfoys to see me as someone who does not belong, go right ahead. The thing you do not understand is that they already know. And yet here I am, still standing, a half-blood in one of the purest blood houses there is, and about to marry into it. So good luck Celena, you're going to need it.'

Aria left the room, smirking as she headed back down the hall. Merlin that felt good. It was not long until someone called out to her.

'Aria?'

Draco's voice seemed to have a bit of hesitancy about it, he blinked at her several times when she turned to face him. He seemed shell-shocked by her attire and appearance.

'I was looking for you,' Aria said, feeling much calmer than before. The urge to hex something had disappeared the moment she heard his voice. It was wonderful how calming just from his sheer presence alone made her relax.

'Are we going out?' Draco asked.

Well, she was dressed for such an occasion. 'We are now.'

'You look ravishing- but Aria are you sure you wish to go out dressed as you are now?'

For a moment she wondered why he said that then she remembered he had asked her not to change. Aria stepped closer to him.

'I'm certain,' Aria said, she was so close to Draco now, that she was able to press her lips to his ear. 'I'm a Malfoy.'

Aria felt as well as heard the harsh intake of breath when she looked up at Draco, he stood with his eyes closed, when the eyelids opened, his stormy grey eyes were sparkling with desire.

'You're a Potter too,' Draco said sincerely, his hand reached up to cup her cheek. 'Remember that always.'

Aria would never forget, and she was just about to tell him so, when she caught Celena in the same corridor as them, 'That's what I've got you for, so you can remind me.'

'Umm I thought I was meant to remind you of your new surname,' Draco retorted, 'Not your old one.'

Aria shook her head, and repeated, 'I'm a Malfoy.'

Draco groaned, 'Well Aria Malfoy, I wait for the day that it is official with such anticipation and longing, for you deserve a bonding until then Potter let's get going before I change my mind.'

'Dragon!' Aria squealed, as Draco kissed the base of her neck.

...

 ** _A.N: it was a very close call into whether or not I had Aria duel. But having her act and appear like a Malfoy just wouldn't escape me. I hope you liked it! K x_**


	49. Chapter 49

Their bonding was just a few days away. Draco gulped at the thought of that. Aria even though she called herself a Malfoy now - which made him want to grab her and ravish her on the spot every time she did so - Draco was forcing himself to wait, partly because he still couldn't believe that they were bonding. It baffled him to no end. He still had to figure out how his mother had figured Aria to be his compatible match. And his feelings being returned - he never thought for one moment that Aria would ever return his feelings.

The fresh air calmed him, not that he was feeling nervous but Aria still did have two days to change her mind. Draco glanced at their house he bought for them, Draco and Aria still had not come to an agreement as to what to call the house. And Aria was not getting her way and calling it The Den - she had her reasons she said, what those reasons were, were unknown to Draco as she had not shared, even though he could tell she was amused by him not getting it.

'Insane woman.' Draco said to himself, as he drew his wand up to test the last foundations of the house wards. Satisfied that the house was guarded, Draco made his way around the grounds. Their back garden was more like a yard, the dense woodland area at the edge of their lands, and of course the lake, the wards if Draco had placed them correctly - which he was very confident that he had - would stretch to the end of their property. When he reached the trees that were the beginning to the woodland, Draco heard a rustle amongst the leaves.

His wand was out as he turned to the offending sound - perhaps he had not erected the ward correctly after all. His fisted clenched tightly around his wand when there was no sign of life.

 _'Homenum Revelio!'_

Nothing happened. Draco lowered his wand. Maybe he imagined it. Draco did not imagine the growling noise - nor as he looked towards the ground the snarling beast that was threatening him. A fox. Draco was not threatened in the slightest, but that did not mean he would step closer. Draco backed off several paces and tested the outskirts of their wards; everything was intact, satisfied Draco Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

'Wards are functioning correctly.' Draco said before kissing Aria swiftly. 'We'll be able to get away as soon as we'd like to.'

'I think you just want me all to yourself.' Aria commented.

'Problem?' Draco smirked.

'No of course not,' Aria replied, 'but your mother will kill us if we leave straight away.'

'She'll have to get through the wards first!'

'And you're willing to take that chance?' Aria said. 'Not that I do not have faith in the wards, but this your mother - your father, Celena I can handle but the wrath of Narcissa Malfoy - I think not; I'm still indebted to her. And as much as I love you I rather not face the wrath of Mrs Weasley either - you know the woman that happens to be like a mother to me and the very same woman that ... overpowered your aunt Bellatrix.'

'You really should have been sorted into Slytherin!' Draco said disappointedly. 'No need to point that all out you know, could have just asked to stay and spend time with our guests.'

Aria grinned, 'I did tell you that I'm a Malfoy.'

'You really need to stop saying that, or I'm going to take you The Den regardless of what my mother or Weasley's mother might think of it.' Draco said firmly.

Aria smirked at him, looking pretty pleased with herself. 'I win, you just called our home The Den.'

Draco was about to voice he opinion on that matter when he recalled the fact that he had indeed referred to their house as The Den. 'You mistake me if you think I'll allow our home to be called that retched name. I referred to it as that, because you have been doing almost since I took you to see it.'

'That's Slytherin for - I know you're right but I'm not going let you think that.' Aria retorted smugly. 'It makes sense though, if you think about it, it's bound to have lots of animals living around it like badgers, foxes which happen to live in dens. Rabbits - but that's warrens and deers live in thickets-'

'Thicket,' Draco said. 'Because of it's meaning.'

'I don't know,' Aria said uncertainly.

'Fine,' Draco conceded, 'The Thicket Den.'

'I actually like that.' Aria said blinking at him a little, as though combining the names so simply would not have occurred to her. 'Now I best get on over to The Burrow the Weasleys are expecting me. I'll see you in a couple of days.'

'If I told you I didn't want you to go?'

'I'd remind you that your mother has warded every single room in the Manor because as you both have now put it, "deserve a bonding", so yes I'm going, it's traditional after all.'

'Very well, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!'

'Don't pout,' Aria said, 'I'll be back in a few days.'

And Aria vanished without a further word, Draco hoped that this time she wouldn't be affected by withdrawal symptoms.


	50. Chapter 50

Draco found himself staring at the window, a little bored from all the last minute checks, that he and his parents were doing in one of the sitting rooms within the Manor. He was fed up, considering they had already gone through the checks the previous day. Surely they didn't need to check the arrangements over this much.

'Draco, you need to pay attention to this.'

'Why?' Draco turned to his mother, 'We've been over the final details, I even know my vows off by heart.'

'Draco has a point, Narcissa, let things be - nothing but the bonding now.'

'I was just thinking of Aria,' his mother stated, 'of how much she deserved a bonding.'

'That she might,' his father said, 'but I agree with Draco - we've done all we can.'

'It's just so simple Lucius; I feel like I've not done enough, that I should be doing more -'

Draco shook his head, the simple touch had been what Aria wanted, it hadn't taken Aria much to get things the way she wanted them - Draco certainly wasn't going to argue nor was his father. His mother had tried, but Aria had not fallen for any cunning tactics to try and change her mind. As Draco turned back towards the window - something orange ... something bright - caught his attention and Draco was on his feet rushing out of the door. Draco sprinted through the Manor halls and out into the gardens...

It had all been perfect, everything down to the last detail - or the marquee had been perfect until Draco found himself rushing towards it. For he had seen flames coming from the garden from the sitting room, he and his parents had resided in, to verify all the details of his bonding with Aria. Cygnus had already been at the scene of what was now a very wrecked marquee. The steamers had all been destroyed, the marquee had partly collapsed.

Every fiber of his being was enraged. His wings spread of their own accord, hands became taloned, Draco lifted himself into the air and slammed straight into Cygnus.

'Dra-'

Draco forced Cygnus's jaw shut with his hand only to find himself being hurled backward with a burst of magic he had not been expecting. 'You - you'll pay for this!' Draco managed to spit the words out, for he was too lost in his task. Cygnus's wand was withdrawn in the next instant pointed straight at Draco.

'Calm down.'

'You dare tell me to calm down ... when you've caused all this!' Draco ragged, tackling into Cygnus, making them both tumble to the ground. In his rage, Draco had forgotten all about his cousins' wand. The only thing holding Draco back from tearing his cousin apart was the very fact Aria would never forgive him, something that Cygnus took to his advantage in the next instant as his cousin also transformed and Draco was flung away from Cygnus.

'It wasn't me! I didn't do this!'

'You expect me to believe that!' Draco said, turning to the flames beginning to go out thanks to his parents' quick work. 'You've been after Aria since meeting her, you humiliated me in lessons -'

'I know.' Cygnus said softly his wings and taloned hands disappearing, 'but I wasn't after Aria, Draco. I'm Indebted to her!'

Draco blinked, feeling himself transforming back, 'Indebted - how? She never saw you before -'

Cygnus tilted his head downwards, and sighed deeply, 'I'm not proud of it - I should have been braver ... you see I found my compatible match. She's beautiful, and so caring like your Aria, but ...' Draco waited as Cygnus paused, Draco had sensed his cousin was far from finished. 'A Muggle-born witch.'

And until Aria, no one had been accepted into their family that wasn't Pureblooded.

'So how -?'

'The Ministry last year - I was waiting with her, of course, I was in disguise ...'

'You were there when Aria broke into the Ministry and broke all the Muggle-borns out.' Draco realised, 'So that's what this year has been about - you've been wanting to repay the debt you owe to her for saving your compatible match.'

'I just didn't know how to - I owe Aria Potter everything.'

'You owe me nothing!' came Aria's voice from behind them, Draco turned surprised at the sound of her voice, he hadn't even heard the sound of her apparating and held at her wand point was his other cousin Celena, 'But if you really want to repay the debt, could you deal with her -' Draco took in Aria's appearance, she looked frazzled and there was a small graze on her cheek.

'What happened?'

'She attacked me-' Aria huffed, then smirked. 'Well tried and failed. Was bosting about setting the marquee on fire ... so wasn't hard to catch her off guard and bring her here.'

'You are not -'

Celena was silenced, scowling at Aria who had cast the spell non-verbally.

'That's enough from you -' Aria looked around the destroyed marquee. 'How in Merlin's name are we going to sort this in time for tomorrow!'

'Leave that to me.'

It was his mother who had spoken, Aria cringed.

'Leave it with me.' Draco said to Aria, 'Mother perhaps you could have a little chat with aunt Aster, inform her that her daughter is no longer welcome.'

'With pleasure.'


	51. Chapter 51

Aria was placed, and by placed Aria was shoved into the spare room she had often used at Malfoy Manor by her new mother-in-law, the moment she appeared. She didn't even give Aria a chance to question Narcissa in regards to what happened with Celena. Perhaps it was for the best that she didn't know after all ... but still, Aria had wanted to see what the gardens now looked like considering Draco had little time to reput everything together and replace what had been destroyed by the fire.

She was going to have an over-extreme wedding that surely was going to make a statement because that is what Malfoy's did best in Aria's opinion, no matter what had happened and who the Malfoy's had aligned themselves with, they walked with confidence and a purpose, everything calculated - just like the Slytherins' that they all were ... cunning indeed.

Aria bearly remembered anything of that morning as her hair was done and make-up applied. She bearly recalled her friends turning up. Hermione smiled at her encouragingly and Aria returned it with a reassuring smile, yes Aria was nervous, how often had she heard Narcissa say that she deserved a bonding, it had built up a hipe in her head of just how big of a deal a bonding was and Aria didn't want to screw it up. She loved Draco, faults an all - she guessed that was another reason she didn't ask what happened to Celena, she accepted Draco for everything he was, she had trusted his judgment and had brought his cousin to him, out of fear that she herself would land up doing something she regretted. She had trusted him and his family to cause his cousin no harm, something she would have never dreamed of doing before.

Before long Aria was in her dress and ready for the actual moment of her bonding, Ron knocked and entered, they looked at each other for a moment.

'You look - wow!' Ron said shrugging his shoulders at her, 'Malfoy better appreciate you.' Aria read between the lines, she knew he meant; _"It's not too late you know, you can still back out."_

'Don't worry, you can still hex him if this still all blows up in my face.'

'Oh, I highly doubt that.'

'Ron?' Aria asked, 'Do you know something I don't?'

'Come on then, or we'll be late - you'll see what I mean on the way.'

Aria took the arm Ron held out for her, she walked with him until Aria abruptly stopped at the door that led to the gardens, ribbons of light blue surrounded it. Charmed blue ribbons in her favourite colour, Aria was sure that it hadn't come up in conversation before. Ron steered her through the doors to the gardens to where blue ribbons greeted them again. Ron stopped at the entrance arch, and tears greeted Aria's eyes, as the marquee which was not only full of friends and family was full of her favorite flowers. If there was ever a doubt that Draco Malfoy loved her, all of them diminished. She was marrying a man who loved her in return and if it had not been for Narcissa's interference, to begin with, none of it would have happened - she and Draco would have never happened.

Every step towards the end of the aisle was taken with ease, Aria forced herself to keep her breathing calm even though her heart was racing. And when Draco faced her as she met him at the alter Aria felt overwhelmed as Draco's stormy grey eyes met hers. She remembered repeating words when she was asked to, but she couldn't remember much else, for it did not matter at that moment.

Aria swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, when they were pronounced husband and wife, as soon as Draco's lips met hers, all Draco's feelings along with the presence of his magic hit her senses. His affection; the lust, possessiveness, and protectiveness. His love. It was so intense, Aria allowed herself to wallow it all, it reminded her of the first time she and Draco had kissed.

'Congratulations.' Narcissa said cupping Aria's face with her hands moments after Aria and Draco had broken apart.

'I owe you such a great debt and I have no idea how to repay it back,' Aria whispered.

'Some debts cannot be repaid, Aria,' Narcissa whispered back, 'and some debts are just not meant to be repaid. I too am indebted to you Aria, but you never wished for a repayment - you voiced no repayment. And when a person like that comes along it is best to leave the debt as it is- indebted. Besides you're a Malfoy now, you have made my son happy, given Lucius and I a life after the war, of which we played our fair parts and I never thought we would have, no Aria that for me is payment enough.'

'Same for me.' Aria replied, 'I've gotten everything I had ever hoped for and so much more.'

'Welcome to the family, Aria Malfoy.'


	52. Chapter 52

_**A.N: Just a big massive thank you to everyone that reviewed, that stayed with me for the journey and inspired me to become better, yes mistakes are my own and I hope to go back and correct any that have been made. But this is it! The last and final chapter of indebted bonds. I'm just so sorry it took so long to post it. As always, enjoy! Kx**_

* * *

 _Epilogue_ _: Many years later._

Draco stood with his hands in his pockets, glancing around the platform that was swarming full of people, other witches, and wizards all doing the same thing. The term had come to an end starting the three-week break over Christmas, meaning the cold weather had also set in. Draco drew his cloak tighter around himself and replaced his hands into his pockets. The sound of the Hogwarts Express pulled Draco's attention towards it and he watched as the train came to a stop.

Doors were opened and slowly students starting to disembark from the Express onto the platform. Draco caught sight of the striking blond hair, his son one of the tallest in the crowd due to the fact that he happened to be in his last year. The family resemblance between them was uncanny, if only the same could be said for -

'Dad!'

A small raven-haired girl came running out of the crowd, her face a little flushed with excitement, grinning just like her mother she resembled so much. His twelve-year-old daughter, whose only features so much resembled him was a facial pointed one, everything else she inherited from her mother.

'And how is my little flower?' Draco asked his daughter as she hugged him tightly.

' _Dad!_ I told you not to call me that anymore.' Green eyes glared pointedly at his own, 'I'm twelve, not two.'

How he could deny those green eyes anything, he was outnumbered three to one by them, considering both his children had inherited the exact shape and shade of green colour their mother's eyes possessed.

'Father.'

Draco turned towards his son's voice, he hadn't realised that his son had approached him, and like himself, his son, Scorpius had inherited Veela traits, whereas his daughter, Lily had not. His son stood tall and proud, a lot more confident than when he had left for Hogwarts this year, a pretty mousey brown haired girl, who Draco calculated to be the same age as his son, stood next to his son, smiling a little hesitantly. Piercing blue eyes searched his own. Draco concluded that she had to be the reason his son was more like himself, after all, he had told his parents he was bringing someone home for the holidays.

'Scorpius.'

'This is Adelaide Reyes, father.'

Well, Draco had not been expecting that, as far as he was aware his son could barely stand this girl for he had recognised the name straight away.

'Mr Malfoy.' she greeted with her hand outstretched to shake his own, Draco noticed a glint of gold coming from her wrist, sure enough, it was a bracelet, the same bracelet Draco had made the moment he realised his son would inherit his Veela traits. There was no doubt now Draco had seen it for himself, the girl before him was his sons' compatible match.

'Pleasure to meet you, Miss Reyes.'

A squeal from his daughter caught his attention and the air itself shifted. Draco knew who it was without even looking, and his daughter ran off.

'Should we go after her?' Miss Reyes said looking past Draco's shoulder, to no doubts where his daughter had run off to.

'That will not be necessary,' Draco replied, turning his head as soon as he felt the familiar warmness of Aria's magic. 'Potter you're late!'

Aria merely rolled her eyes at him. 'You try talking to a very stubborn unicorn Malfoy, about taking a tail hair without getting hurt.'

'Scorpius, why is your dad referring to your mum by her previous last name, I'm a little confused by it.' The whispered question attracted both his own and his wife's attention, the girl his son had brought along with him, Adelaide seemed generally surprised and gulped a little. 'Sorry.'

The question had not meant to be for their ears.

'Don't apologise Miss Reyes.' Aria said.

'I -you -er.'

Draco glanced in his wife's direction, how in Merlin's name had she known who the girl standing in front of them was, as far as he was aware they had never had a chance to meet before, and even Draco had been surprised to be finally introduced to the girl his son had been complaining about for years.

'I've remembered every wand I've sold so far. Birch, dragon heartstring core, ten and a quarter inches, slightly supple, excellent for Charms, correct?'

'Mother!' Scorpius hissed. Aria raised her eyebrows at her son.

'Don't mother me or I'll bring out the baby photographs.'

Lily clapped her hands together, 'Do it anyway mum!'

'Shut it you!'

 _'Scorpius!'_

'You owe me ten Galleons.' Aria whispered into his ear, as Scorpius's head tilted downwards, looking not at all happy.

Draco groaned, he should have suspected it, 'I'm not giving you any money, you utter Slytherin. You knew, somehow. I don't care if I can't prove it but I know you, and that smug look on your face Potter, you can wipe it off now.'

Aria burst out laughing.

'Knew what mum?' Lily asked, staring up at both of her parents looking slightly confused.

Aria smiled gently at her, 'That compatible magic is not as complicated as it seems.' Lily frowned, looking a little lost. 'You'll understand when you're a bit older. Let's go home.'

'Best idea you had in a while, love.' Draco said, 'So you going to tell me how you knew or what?'

'Nah,' Aria grinned mischievously, and she turned to their children and Miss Reyes. 'Got everything, good, let's go.'

'You'll get used them.' Scorpius said to Adelaide, 'my family and the extended family.'

'Just how many Malfoys will I be meeting over Christmas?'

'It's not just Malfoys you'll be meeting Miss Reyes,' Draco groaned, 'when my son mentions the extended family, he means all the Weasleys -'

'And Teddy-' Lily said, 'you'll like Teddy though, his cool, unlike Scorp.'

Adelaide giggled, 'I like the sound of him already.'

'Cheers Addey, great help you are.'

'Well someone needs to deflate that ego of yours.'

'You can blame his father for that!' Aria said as they walked through the magical barrier separating platform nine and three quarters from platforms nine and ten of Kings Cross.

'You're just as bad love.' Draco retorted.

'Of course, I am,' Aria said, 'I'm a Malfoy after all.'

Indeed she was, Scorpius groaned and stretched out his hand to take Adelaide's hand, and Draco glanced at his wife, who was looking at their son, with a knowing look on her face, one which reminded him of the time his mother had when she had informed him of her life debt plan. Draco rolled his eyes, somethings he gathered, just like some debts and bonds were just best left alone, just like how Draco would always be indebted to his wife for providing him with a life, he had been gravely concerned that he would never get to have with her. Draco, however, was so grateful that Aria Malfoy had given him that chance.

The End.


End file.
